NOCHES DE PENILUNIO (NUNCA EN UNA LUNA AZUL 2
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: ahora l a manada esta unida defendiendo a la nueva vida, Simon huye de Darren y de Emaus y teniendo a wes como aliado los lobos intentan defender su vida y la inegridad de una especie


NOCHES DE PLENILUNIO

ARGUMENTO

Ante la forzada ausencia de Simón convertido en una bestia luego de la lucha con Warren, la manada está más unida, su prioridad es proteger a Selene dudando de su inminente transformación Jazmín se recupera de su ataque lentamente y Rick parece ser el nuevo líder intentando aplanar los deseos de venganza del resto, Edgar se ha convertido en un aparente aliado pero la misteriosa aparición de Wes Muchas. . Marlowe

, un periodista entrometido y ambicioso, hace creer a los lobos que se sabe de su existencia. Simón huye de sí mismo, Nick y Saskía ya casados, cuidan al pequeño Tyrone para que Darren no lo convierta en su presa. Borja y Tina abandonaron su vida errática para dar con la doctora Aiko Sendai la única que podría revertir el efecto de la bestia. Tilly, enamorada de Rick, se debate entre su propia condición aceptando una vida sedentaria consiente de la inesperada realidad de que su hermana Selene sea también un lobo. Anaïs intenta comprender con dolor la nueva situación en la que están implicados mientras que Emaús, el abuelo de Darren, inicia una cacería contra la manada que por primera vez se ve acorralada.

PROLOGO

¿Qué secretos le cuenta el lobo a la luna cuando le aúlla? Dicen que le lobo no le aúlla a la luan que simplemente coloca la cabeza hacia arriba para aullar, llamar a caza, reagruparse, amenazar. Cada aullido es diferente aún así es una voz triste y prolongada es evocador y poderoso, un coro inquietante, mi propia aullido ya no tiene eco… es curioso que recuerde tantos datos sobre lobos justamente ahora que no lo soy o soy un lobo y más, ya bestia, Cómo podría volver con ni propia manada? Para ni ahora la luna es una bruja que juega con las estrellas, aún recuerdo los cuentos infantiles que Jazmine mi hermana mayor adoptada, me relataba, ella y yo su cachorro. La angustia de mi padre viudo al cría a este engendro, la ternura de a Anaïs mi nana, y luego el encuentro con otros con mi manada, ¿Cómo habríamos de imaginar que Darren uno de nosotros sería una bestia? Me dio lobo, sediento de poder, rebosante de fría, alma a Tyrone, uno delos nuestro, el hermano menor de Edgar, al intentar transformarlo en otra bestia y por ellos Edgar nos persiguió, Darren ataca la inocente Saskía , rastreo a Selene a Tilly y acabo con la vida de un inocente en el Central Parck convirtió a Jazmine en un desperdicio de su experimentos de creación, dudo en cegar la vida de uno de sus perseguidores, el amigo de su abuelo Emaús, un loco fanático que ve en nosotros al demonio reencarnado, el tío abuelo de Emaús convenció a Warren que ese don en su sangre era eso no una maldición y creo un máquina para potenciar sus efectos la bestia eso era Warren un lobo embrutecido en dos patas sin raciocinio no negamos a acabar con el … la rebelde tina, el racional Nick, la sensata Saskia, el imperios Borja…Rick lo ignoraba, el buen Rick, un humano que parece ser nuestro perro guardián Tilly sea parto quería cazar a Warren sola a pesar mío, se ve que no soy un buen nacho alga, en medio de esa persecución hallamos a un cachorro si un niño igual a o nosotros, otro paria abandonado, no solo es el amor se cruzó en mi camino: Selene la hermana mayor de Tilly… Selene como la luna ¿podemos los lobos y los humanos culpar a Warren por convertirse en la bestia? Luego del trato sufrido por su propio abuelo no. Por el destino, por más… ahora Edgar esta nuestro aliado, lo encuentra mejor para vengar la muerte de su hermano Tyrone, eso mejor que llorarlo. Tilly regreso con la manada, Emaús es capo desde la oscuridad es nuestro implacable perseguidor ¿´podría yo en el corazón dela noche ser mi propia aurora? Tal vez. Warren huye también y ahora es más cauto, solo que logro herirme cuando esa máquina infernal funcionaba y logró mezclar su genética y la mía y luego de ese pavoroso incendio en la casa de Emaús y con Tilly liberada del cautiverio me ci convertido en una bestia más. Al menos la maquina sed destruyo y o ya no era Simón el lobo solo uno se cómo sobrevivir allí fuera como llegue a vagar por las calles de Quebec Canadá robando ropa y comida ocultándome de todo incluso de mí que podría ofrecerles a la manada seria u error buscar por el sendero de la luz de la luna un rayo de amor, ame a Selene sin saber que ella era una de nosotros, que su antepasado fue incluso ejecutada por esta maldición, que corre también por sus venas. ¡Pero no era yo! Era la bestia quien la lirio y como tal la bestia no ama ni puede ser amado. En enfurecí de ser eso y logre sin proponérmelo llevar a cabo el macabro plan de Warren: crear a potra criatura un experimento, solo una gota de sangre bato y me alejé de allí en mis dos patas, en un remolino de viento y pavor, solos mis pezuñas dieron con una foto maltrecha de Selene y de mi ambos allí el jardín, felices, juntos… la manada ya no seo culta, han borrado rastros. Lo s se, los huelo, los persigo, mi poder es mayor aún antes de que la luna sea una moneda plateada en el cielo. Conservo esa doto, me aferro a ella con fuerza cuando mis manos se vuelven una garra peluda y mi interior quema pujando por salir. Ne oculto en callejones, basureros, edificios abandonados, conteniendo el deseo de cazar algo…o alguien, así no puedo regresar, no puedo permitir que mi manada se haga cargo de mí, sería peligroso. Intenté hallar a Emaús y obligarlo ya revertir "esto" si es que sabe cómo. Aiko, la doctora senda una de nosotros quien nos estudiaba creía hallar cura, fue atrapada por los cómplices de Emaús, ni Nick ha logrado avances, ahora debe también hacerse cargo de Selene, de Jazmine, del pequeño cachorro que adoptó con Saskia, ¡pero si fuera solo posible para mi hacer un llamado! Pediría a Rick que me ayudara a esconderme, pero el buen Rick me llevaría con el resto, encontré a Warren si el oculta el indescifrable secreto para volverse humano lo hare entrar en razones comprenderá que los lobos no son solitario, él abandonará su corazón de bestia, ahora que Warren y yo no pertenecemos a ninguna manada, el ser humano fue por lo fácil olvidó la dignidad dela supervivencia,, el sentido dela vida de ser humano…¿Cuánto extraña un animal? Hora Febe, Artemisa o Diana la luna es mi esquiva amante yal luna tiene un brillo fantasmal para mí. Sobrevivo en frías oscuras noches sin luna, a veces, desoladas y amargas, noches iguales a aquellas en que nos separamos Selene, mi sangre corre por tus venas, mis latidos están en tu corazón al igual que mí furia…teníamos el mismo origen solo espero que tus labios recuerden mis besos. Selene tu imagen tiñe de purpura mi corazón, me hace notar que yo te veía al igual que a una de nosotros una hermana de infortunio más que de sangre .Jazmine, mi hermana que no daría porque volvieras a jugar conmigo, que pusieras alrededor de mi cuello peludo collares costosos a mofo de correa para tu cachorro. La luz de la luna ya me es hiriente-¡el hombre es el más feroz de los animales! Se ve a la luz eso y aún tengo varias noches para descubrir secretos, para internarme en la oscuridad del sol negro, llevare lo que recoge en la noche a la claridad del sol y hallare respuestas y soluciones, un futuro Sleene. Eso. ¡Como un lobo solitario aúllo tu nombre allá luna y muerdo mi lengua acallando nuestro amor, nuestro amor brillará más que la luna cuando nos encontremos!

1

La luna pareció ser un extraño monstruo deforme hecho de cristal y pesadillas "los elfos hacen rondas a la luz de la luna si un humano entra en ellas está perdido, estos círculos se ven por la mañana, pisadas sobre la hierba húmeda círculos de las hadas a la luz protectora dela luna"

-¡¿Qué?! Zoe observó a Selene frente a la ventana ya anochecía y su amiga vestía bata, su largo cabello rubio ondulado y salvaje estaba suelto y parecía que un aura rodeaba su pálido rostro. Selene permanecía descalza e inmóvil, pero lo que más preocupaba a Zoe era el aspecto melancólico y demacrado de su amiga. Ambas acababan de cenar. Selene apenas probó bocado, solo se detuvo ante el ventanal mirando el bosquecillo que rodea a la casa estilo tudor normando-…"una casa colonial de Richmon casi igual " pensó Zoe aunque aquello era Virginia estaba en Edmonton Canadá, una casa de ladrillo rojo, dos pisos jardín sin rejas ,un césped cuidado, cocheras, "fiesta roja del Canadá" un paisaje forestal de otoño ocre, rojo y amarillo un "verano indio" dándole un ambiente más vivo a esa casa bien provista que por fuera olía a nogales y robles rojos, hasta se podría ver una aurora boreal partiendo de allí hacia el norte. Zoe de figura algo regordeta, mirada incisiva, cabello negro algo enrulado y aire o inconformista no cesaba de mirar a Selene y quejarse por ese mal de amores, lo expreso con tono lastimero acercándose a ella y diciéndole:" te ilusione con respecto a Simón Amberson . Lo siento, lo de ustedes fue imposible no acabo de comprender por qué se distanciaron. Él era tan agradable, temerario un espíritu salvaje al igual que tú, no creí que el dinero y la posición social pesara tanto, acaso te fuera infiel, no lo creo, ni noticias de él…Selene sintió un escalofrió, un brillo metálico cubrió sus ojos celestes .¿cómo explicarle a su amiga que Simón era ahora una bestia? Un asesino que ella misma se convertiría quizás en un lobo penas la luna brillara, sintió la cálida de Zoe en su brazo solo necesitaba tiempo se lo dijo así y luego llevo su propia mano al estómago hacia días que se sentía incapaz de comer comida usual para un humano, lo pensó así, al recordar las heridas que Simón le infringiera involuntariamente y que avivaron en ella su verdadero ser. Aún no se había trasformado, sabía que ocurriría no temía, Selene dejo a un lado su carrera de fotógrafa prefirió el silencio y la soledad, Zoe seguía preguntándose al igual que otro por el estado salud dela hermana de Simón todos creía que la exitosa diseñadora poesía en secreto un zoo clandestino de exótico animales en su estado salvaje y que uno de estos había escapado de su cómodo cautiverio atacándola, incluso German el novio no formal de Jazmine creía eso, la prensa no los perseguía, Zoe le acercó una revista y le informo que no todo eraba en calma: Wes Marlowe el insistente periodista de notas sociales estaba al acecho al menos era atractivo eso dijo Zoe y Selene desvió la vista a la foto de quien firmaba el artículo: un joven pulcro, treinta años mirada profunda, vividos ojos color café, cabello negro corto prolijo y rasgos perfectos. Zoe intercambió en más de un ocasión unas palabras con este en eventos a los que acudía rara vez y estaba rendida ante sus encantos masculinos y sus buenos modales. Pero Zoe era más que inteligente y pudo intuir que a Wes le interesaba sacarle de mentira a verdad las extrañas actitudes que los Ambersom, y su entorno, tenían últimamente. Al verse descubierto Wes pidió Disculpas galantemente la invito a otra cita formas y desinteresada, un elegante nuevo bar, Zoe dudaba Selene sonrió comprensiva a su pesar y la alentó debía de animarse y dejar de meter sus narices en asuntos policiales, tal vez fuera la nueva reportera de celebridades y sociales, se divertiría, Selene lo rogo casi que se despreocupara por ella así era el amor una cacería de seducción hasta se lo dijo con divertida superioridad Zoe se animó la abrazo diciéndose le que era una excelente amiga pero se separó vivamente de ella:

-Ardes en fiebre eso me preocupa de ti, un día preces sana y eufórica cono cuando acudiste a mi apartamento cerca del central Parck y me invitaste a esta villa encantada propiedad de Simón, y otros desapareces estar indefensa, alerta por algo como esos animales acorralados que fotografías en reserva, esta es una nada magnifica y lujosa no sé por qué los Amberson nos permiten estar aquí si todo acabó con ellos. O es una invitación de Jazmine por tus fotos para la empresa… una casa familiar sin recuerdos ni fotos de niños o demás y eso que los Amberson fueron siempre riso, Soledad como ese bosque que no deja ver el camino, protege la casa. No recibirás visitas supongo.

Selene la tomó de la mano casi calmándola ,pobre amiga suya en años de ser periodista retratando crímenes truculentos ahora temía por esa casa y todo por su culpa- que le creyera nadie la visitaría en los próximos días… y eso era porque la luna llena se formaría y la manada debía de estar oculta y a salvo. No la contactarían para no llevar a Warren hasta ella, Selene era ahora parte de la manada, entorno sus ojos… ¿se verían estos más intensos? El bosque pareció llenarse de luz y esperanza, es e necesitaba ella, ver una forma hibrida abrirse paso entre las ramas, más que una bestia, menos que un hombre eso era Simón ahora, Selene sentía todo su ser en ebullición un hambre creciente, necesitaba llenarse de Simón, unirse a él nuevamente ¡ahora eran iguales!

Mientras el perro duerme el lobo come y este cachorro de perro adorable y peludo ronronean té y somnoliento lo sabía, un auténtico perro de trineo Eso había dicho del pero este cachorro, que una voz femenina llamaba así con algún nombre tentativo pero no diferente, olía a otros animales a ese humano que disfrazado de tal lo había elegido y cobijada para ser un obsequio y ahora esta mujer rubia, melancólica que lo miraba como si fuese el recuerdo de algo lejano y bello. El cachorro que Simón le regalara a Selene había quedado al cuidado de Zoe ya encariñada con este viéndolo crecer y destrozar su mobiliario, zapatos y todo aquello que sirviera de juguete. Otro invitado a la casa Ambersom de Canadá, esa noche de media luna el cachorro se desperezó bajo su mata cerca del imponente chimenea de mármol, olfateo el aire y decidió volver a dormir, solo lo alerto la figura de Selene de pie vagando como fantasma por la sala, pisando las mulillas alfombras como si flotara casi, observando la luna, rogando que no creciera, tocándose sus brazos atenta a sus pies y sus formas. Selene temía, temía ser una bestia, ni siquiera un lobo, una bruja, no termia ser igual a su manada, Tilly o al resto de la manada. Horror, soledad, silencio en su corazón. Selene pareció olfatear visitas al igual que el cachorro. Esos ojos celestes femeninos adquirieron in destello rojizo y sigilosa volvió a su habitación.

La luna le pareció fría y blanca al igual que esa noche en que le dijeran la verdad, el secreto dela familia Amberson. Horrorizado había insistido en ver a Jazmine, temía por ella, una venganza, más… ¿un animal salvaje? Jazmine no tenía esa clase de excentricidades de rica ni enemigos…. Ni tenía exóticas aventuras como su hermano menor, Ella era una mujer aristocrática, inteligente, con los pies firmes en la tierra pero ese extraño grupo de amistades que Simón tenía ocultas…al menos German conocía a Anaïs la adorable mujer afroamericana que sirviendo la familia Amberson criara luego a ambos herederos y quienes más…ese sujeto moreno maduro vestido de negro, una pareja de muchachos inquietos, una mujer francesa con un niño, un joven de aspecto intelectual e inseguro y por supuesto el fiel empelado de Jazmine: Rick. Humanos…transformados en lobos en noche de luna llena, temió estar en una pesadilla, un bestia medio humana suelta. German creyó que todos eran locos sueltos pertenecientes a una secta puesta de moda entre las celebridades deseo que toso estuvieran bajo el efecto de narcótico pero igual quiso ver lo que quedaba de Jazmine luego de ese ataque y solo pudo recordar su propia adolescencia surfeando en Australia donde las olas gigantes dominaban al igual que el ataque delos tiburones y jazmine parecía ser la victima de la furia de ese animal. German no era tonto y desconfió de esas amistades: Borja, Tina. Nick,Saskia; Edgar… le enseñaron ellos mismos el video de una mujer de rasgos asiáticos-la doctora Aiko Sendai-transformándose, los manuscritos de su loco perseguidor Emaús, más pruebas… él nunca se interesó por ese tipo de temas, leyendas películas, libros pero oír historias extrañas en cada ciudad de destino de su vuelos comerciales y así deseo estar en el aire, flotando en su ambiente, nunca pensó que esa luna que veía cercana al pilotear causar efectos notorios sobre los humanos

¡Simón un lobo! Él era el sujeto más simpático, desinteresa, afable y mundano que había conocido y German sí que se cruzó con sujetos de fortuna y cultura…pero… de inmediato le recordaron que Jazmine no era hermana de sangre de Simón. German sabía eso de la propia Jazmine , ella se lo confeso por intuición tal vez, porque quería integrarlo a su vida sin ocultarle más, preparándolo para el resto. German pidió vacaciones adeudadas, no quiso separase de Jazmine, exigió y logro que lo dejaran permanecer a su lado con los lógicos recaudos, así German presenció solo el estupor de los doctores y más…la incredulidad del silencio. Todo lo que Rick predijo desde el primer día de la confesión. "los veras transformarse" esa luna llena permaneció rentando una casa cercana al hospital, Rick estacionó su camioneta con German ya fuera quien pregunto incrédulo: ¿ellos saben que estoy aquí?"

Claro lo olían Rick lo dijo mordiendo una galleta ante la palidez de su invitado, ellos olían el miedo y ahí los tenía.

"Es Platón" dijo German suspirando al ver al primer lobo acercase desde el bosquecillo pero Rick le pidió tomándolo del brazo:

-Mira bien…-Rick le aseguró que mantenga la calma y luego le gritó al grupo que se acercaba amenazante:

-E h!ustedes no asusten al novio de Jazmine!

Lobos… todos ellos lobos distintos, olfateaban el aire se movían sigilosos, Rick conto a cada uno de los lobos con esmero y familiaridad ante la mirada aterrada de German de pie junto a la camioneta. Rick hubiera deseado filmar a German pero la situación era más que dramática y no permitía una broma semejante, aposto a que él mismo tuvo esa expresión al ver a la manada convertirse por primera vez, pero allí se mantuvo a distancia y al igual que ellos, observando a su nuevo aliado. Tina, Borja, Nick, Saskia…-presentó Rick mientras los animales alzaban sus orejas triangulares reconociéndose-los reconocerás luego, estira la mano German, deja que la laman. German obedeció con los dedos helados pero firmes. Era fascinante lo dejo escapar sincero y jubiloso.

-Ya! ¡Corran!-Rick palmeo y miró sobre su hombro: un lobo casi albino permaneció como refunfuñando en su gruñido, casco la tierra con sus patas y Rick hizo una mueca.

-Ya Tilly vete con ellos, no puedes permanecer conmigo toda la noche o me acusaran de zoofilia-él la reprendió molesto y la loba pareció querer mostrarle sus dientes pero solo echo una mirada a German y se perdió en las sombras.

-La hermana de Selene -German lo reconoció

Rick volvió a su asiento mirando hasta el bosque "Selene desciende de una bruja ancestral de alguna manada…"German sonó casi alarmado al preguntarle por esa bestia"Darren, era uno de ellos, lo protegen, según él es superior, más que los lobos pero solo es una aberración, no posee manada pero transformó a Simón" German ahogó con voz ronca que Simón nunca sería algo así.

-Un asesino…-Rick pareció completarlo frotándose nerviosamente las manos-Simón es siempre el héroe que se sacrifica, es la clase de sujeto camicace, no temas, German, Jazmine se verá igual a como era.

German la amaba y no le importaba como se viera lo alejo y solo respiro hondo solo quería ponerla a salvo.

-Nadie está a salvo ya con Warren suelto y nadie creando esta locura quizás si contamos con balas de plata y tonterías de esas o particularmente ignoro si tendré el valor de dispararle a Warren o al mismo Simón si nos ataca, según Nick él cree poder revertir este efecto bestia.

No sonaba más simple que cargar con este terrible secreto….

La magia de la luz de la luna. Medito aquello en medio del ¿oscuridad, estaba sentado en su sillón de año negro de espaldas a su atiborrado escritorio, a un lado el bastón con mando de calavera plateada reflejando la luz de la luna al descuido, su dueño no era ese hombre moreno de barba rala bigotes poco cuidados , con gesto duro y adusto, sino un muchacho también afroamericano jovial, inteligente atlético y sociable que disfrutaba de dar shows de magia ante cualquier público le pagara o no: Tyrone, su hermano menor, el cual nunca le confeso a Edgar Educación que por las noches de luna llena se transformaba en un robusto y fuerte lobo, para Edgar Tyrone era solo un soñador un bohemio y el hecho de que se uniera a n grupo de jóvenes deportistas o con un alma errante no era nada de particular, igual que se enamorara de una joven francesa, tímida y educada, llamada Saskia. Luego llegaron otros nombres: Tina, Borja, la pareja de adolescentes enamorados, Nick, el retraído genio, Warren el educado y errático muchacho, Tilly la adolescente rebelde típica y uno en particular, Simón Anverso el rico empresario que delegaba responsabilidades en su hermana mayor Jazmine. El fascinante, maduro y mundano Simón, Edgar había desconfiado de este, pero había sido una llamada a media noche, un vuelo a otro país, una sala de morgue un cuerpo que era jirones de piel y huesos. Tyrone, nadie pudo o supo explicarle que animal salvaje dar capaz de tal festín, el resto del grupo no hallaba consuelo, eran evasivos, cuando Edgar debió de recoger las cosas de su hermano hallo un diario y muchos escritos, Tyrone describía allí correrían en un bosque, propia del resto, olfato, cuatro patas, pelos, hocicos, aullidos…Edgar temía que su hermano fumara sustancia alucinógenas, sabía que era sano e inteligente como para eso pero Edgar se cegó y solo pudo acumular odio y creyó no más que leyendas o película de horror. Los hombres lobo existan, eran ciertos, desde el medio evo hasta las tribus indígenas, como fuera en medio de ritos de maldiciones, transformándose como en una nube salida del alma humana…. ¡El proceso era doloroso inhumano pero su hermano no podía ser "eso"! No de nacimiento, Edgar practicante lo había criado, jugado con él, pero Edgar se marchó primero de su casa para probar fortuna lejos y Tyrone sufrió al no poder confesarle al analítico y realista Edgar lo que era Eddy….así lo llamaba, Edgar juro atrapar al culpable y creyó que este era Simón, el único capaz de tal crimen, pero luego de atrapar a Simón hallo en el no solo a un inocente sino a un digno adversario. Warren fue el asesino de Tyrone y ahora Edgar le día a la memoria de su hermano menor habar pagar al asesino ¿pero cómo lograría atrapar a una bestia si Simón mismo se había convertido en una? Esta aparente calma sin acción era inútil. Debía de actuar ya ¿lobos o coyotes? ¿Chacales perdidos o hienas oportunistas? Debía de aprovechar una nueva oportunidad única…como una luna azul en el cielo…

La luna se ario paso entre los jirones del cielo, sentía miles de voces en su cabeza una le aconsejaba volver a otras alejarse aún más. Sanar a la luz de la luna vaya si Ella Tilly, sabía eso en días vería su propia transformación, ese cabello rubio desparejo seria pelo lobuno casi albino y esas uñas roídas, Tilly paseaba por un parque, vestía su chaqueta verde militar cerrada hasta el cuello y su capucha puesta. Olfateaba, sabía que si Simón o Warren estaban cerca ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para salir a la luz del sol. La manada estaba por distintos caminos en busca de pistas. Tilly seguía incrédula: en años de crecer con Selene de sentirse ella misma diferente descubrió q que su adorada hermana mayor podía transformase también en un lobo….la fotógrafa aventurera, intrépida era una más dela manada por eso Simón se había enamorada de ella, Tilly lo ýhabía deseado así pero se dio cuenta de que su propia intuición se adelantó a sus deseos. Simón ahora era igual a Warren, un exterior igual tal vez así él podría luchar contra este ¿Simón debía ser cazado como otra bestia? ¿Warren provocaría otro crimen aberrante para que Simón se vea culpado y debiera de acudir a él? Sin duda Tilly pensaba como Warren si alguna vez sintió atracción por el joven ahora le repugnaba él lo había separado de Simóna quien quería como a un hermano mayor y de Selene su hermana no biológica. Su protectora. Caza sola a Warren no había resultado la primera vez y no cometería el mismo error pro seguridad de la manada. Al menos Selene estaba a salvo con Zoe, pobre Zoe acostumbrada a relatos de criminales truculentos, a entrevistas en morgues, a visitas a cárceles, ella debía de saber que en cada hombre habita un animal primitivo. El conocer el secreto de la manada no debería de perturbarla, Tilly se estaba volviendo madura y deseaba estar con la manada no set una solitaria

Un paria, Siempre se había auto controlado y ahora la igual que una adolescente tonta, deseaba hacer un llamado y que una voz masculina jovial le respondiera "¿eres tú?" y la pregunta de Rick resonara, lo que podría ser para cualquiera de la manada incluida Selene. Rick dudaría en que Warren buscara una tregua. Tilly s dejo caer en un bando del parque sentada sobre el respaldo de madera con las piernas flexionadas y los pies en el asiento, se vio a sí misma como una gárgola de esas que los nigromantes tal vez tallaran en la catedral de Notre Dame. Se llamó cobarde, clamo a la luna respiro hondo, tal vez el inteligente Nick, el científico, el "profesor" hallara la respuesta que Aiko busco tan afanosamente una repuesta que quizás le costó la vida. Un par de beodos mal vestidos y sucios pasaron delante d ella ni la miraron, era otra criatura de la noche Tilly crispó los puños y se juró que no acabaría así, y menos comiendo ratones como el tonto de Warren debía de hacer ahora esperando una víctima humana propicia. La luna llena es solo lo opuesto al sol…

La luna galopaba en cielo la figura de negro integro se movía por el bosque femenina, de formas definidas andar seguro, se abrió paso entre los árboles y sus sombra. Tina ocultó su cara en una capucha y miró de reojo el cielo, una rama crujió ante ella en la oscuridad y oyó una inesperada voz masculina saludarla con sorna

-¡Hola caperucita azul, soy l lobo daltónico!

Borja saltó del árbol en el cual estaba subido haciéndola sonreír tenía su enmarañado cabello castaño descuidado pero el abrigo en su cuerpo era lo ms inusual en él, su cinturón de tachas brilló la luz de la luna-

Borja la reprendió y oyó su respuesta

-Aullandola a la luna -Tina se lo replicó sin preocuparse dejando que la tomara de la cintura luego agregó .

-Hice un par de preguntas y nada. Sion no regreso por aquí por Europa, sé que no es seguro que nos comuniquemos ente nosotros pero debemos estar juntos

Borja hizo un mohín acaricio esos labios morados" ¡adoro este hocico! "Te diere levantaremos campamento, tenemos dinero de sobra para pasaje de regreso y localizaremos primero a Selene" tina asintió y se refugió en esos brazos inquietos. Hacía semanas ella y Borja rentaban un motor home y recorrían rincones de Europa buscando pistas a media noche Tina continuaba sentada frente a bocetos y dibujos robados dela casa de Emaús. Borja le sirio chocolate caliente y la ojos: "¿Puedes creerlo Selene desciende de una bruja? "Borja se burlo

-¡una mujer con garra y carácter mi tipo!-besó la cabeza febril dela muchacha y tomo un manuscrito al azar-Emaús está loco, no solo por cazar a Warren su nieto sino por lo que teme lamentablemente ninguna de nosotros podrá diferenciar a fin de Warren al ser la bestia, Emaús describe a sectas y demás locos fanáticos dispuestos a una cacería humana, como esos que abandonaron al cachorro al pequeño Tyrone al que Nick y Saskia cuidan

Tina asintió sacudiendo un papel.

-No son ni religiosos ni políticos pero definitivamente viven en la antigüedad un hombre transformado en lobo es algo que deben combatir. Borja le asombraba que no se topara siquiera con un ladrón, le preguntó que para distraerla.

-Nosotros tampoco o si querida ¿has mordido en los talones a algún extraño? ¡grrr!

Ella lanzo una risita reprendiéndolo sabia defenderse de los hombres. Y de los lobos rio él pellizcándola en las rodillas. La luna se llenaría al pasar esos días verían que más se descubrió del asunto. Tina pensaba igual extrañaba al pequeño Tyrone Rick estaba solo, justificando a Jazmine su ausencia así como la de Simón.

-Rick no podrá con todo por Dios él debía ser uno de nosotros-Borja sacudido la cabeza. ¿Crees que sea más guapo de lobo? Warren debía de morderlo

Tima pido por fin que dejara de bromear. Le recordó que regresar a la casa de Emaús era peligroso y él pasó un brazo por los hombros temblorosos de la muchacha adivinando: Warren no era tan tonto como para a rescatar esa máquina o si tal vez si quería vengarse y se creía superior intentaría a uno igual a él. Pero Borja desdeñó con énfasis: Simón nunca sería igual a Warren-No podremos contra Warren la bestia ningún humano tampoco pero…nos aniquilara

Borja se arrodilló ante ella para consolarla "eso n ocurrirá porque somos una manada y permaneceremos así ves ¡soy perfectamente domesticable o no! Extraño tus arañazos"

Tina sonrió avergonzada y el continuo debería de considerar el tener un cachorro

Ella le pregunto ilusionada si hablaba seriamente

-¡Aúllo seriamente, si soy más que sería pregúntaselo a la luna si no me crees!

Todas las fases de la luna tienen igual edad. Lo sabía este hombre de naturaleza optimista ojos grandes, cabelle escaso negro y sonrisa afable. Rick era la sombra de lo que fue, repentinamente de consejero, amigo, espía y rescatista se había convertido en la cabeza visible de las empresas Amberson, el vocero. En teoría los hermanos Amberson se comunicaban a través de él con sus inversores, socios y clientes, Rick era quien respondía las preguntas de periodistas y tenía a Anaïs con apoyo en cada mentira. El fiel Rick enamorado secretamente dela rebelde Tilly, Rick el que siempre respondía al llamado de auxilio dela manada, el menos humano de todos ellos, se decía si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por ellos, sus amigos… lo inhumano. Rick inteligente, práctico pero inconstante, no había logrado un empleo fijo y menos una relación sentimental duradera hasta que comenzó a trabajar en las empresas Amberson como simple mensajero, al i Rick era impecable, podía bromear y ser irresponsable con su propia vida pero cada pedido tenía inmediata respuesta. Rick carecía de ambición detestaba estar encerrado en una oficina o lucir elegante con un traje, por eso simpático con Simón al instante. Jazmine lo tenía en cuanta para los encargos más insólitos probó la discreción y lealtad del muchacho la suficiente como para enviarlo a buscar a su hermano perdido en la ciudad una noche de plenilunio. Jazmine se veía abrumada, había permanecido en esa oficina esperando ver llegar a Simón. Rick solo estaba allí por una cita fallida con una recepcionista, la desesperación de Jazmine fue tal que él mismo se ofreció a ir a ese sitio, cualquier que fuera, a buscar a Simón es peligroso para una mujer no la subestimo-Rick no la tuteaba entonces-simplemente no es para una dama, ¿para que ir si el buen Rick está aquí y es gratis? Yo iré vera que Simón solo olvidó su teléfono o llegar hasta aquí gracias dos rubias que conoció en un bar" Jazmine sonrió de gratitud, se secó las lágrimas y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos café le replico misteriosa "¡es aún peor delo que te imaginas, no te asustes solo… avísame! "¿Asustarse de qué? Rick golpeo la puerta dela habitación de ese hotel, rentado de apuro, esa misma noche, temer…un gruñido desde el interior, eso hizo que Rick maldijera y golpeara la puerta hasta derribarla con su esmirriado físico y ¿Qué hallo ella penumbra? Un cuerpo masculino deforme: Rick maldijo y se oyó preguntar: ¿Quién te ha hecho esto Simón? Pero Simón solo le rogo con voz apagada que se apartada y cerrar la puerta que quedaba de ella, Rick así lo hizo y presencio lo increíble: lentamente Simón dejo de ser Simón, su boca fue un hocico, su espalda un lomo, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus extremidades fueron partas, hasta tenía una cola peluda. Simón lanzó un aullido lastimero.

-¡Madre de Dios!

Eso fue lo único que pudo dejar escapar Rick como una maldición abriendo aún más sus ojos y aferrándose sudorosamente a las pareces, luego se dejó caer sentándose en el sucio y descolorido piso de madera. Simón lo observo con sus ojos lobunos luego su escaso entendimiento lo hizo sentarse al igual que un perro para que Rick no temiera.

-Eres…. ¡¿Qué eres?! Un lobo….fue un experimento, perfumes y cosméticos probados en humanos, que….

Las más absurdas y pueriles preguntas brotaron de la boca de Rick y Simón ladeo la cabeza. Rick se llamó tonto por hablar con una animal, se animó a acercase aún más y acariciar la testuz sedosa de Simón, este lamio esa mano temblorosa. El comienzo de una gran amistad que casi hace perder a Rick el empleo ya que olvidó por completo telefonear a Jazmine para decirle que su hermano estaba… ¿bien? Rick se durmió allí mismo choqueado y quien lo despertó a medio vestir y luciendo fatal fue el mismo Simón.

-Ignoraba que le temías a los perros

-¿YO? no le…-comenzó Rick aturdido recuperándose y aceptando la taza de café que Simón le tendía.

-¡Lo haces! Huelo el miedo no lo olvides. -Replico Simón casi risueño

-¡Maldito animal!

Luego de ese exabrupto Simón respondió todas y cada una de la preguntas de Rick y espero ¿qué haría? ¿El? Rick rió:

-Más bien que harás tú.

Simón se permitió una sonrisa cálida.

-Yo he vivido con esto toda mi vida ¿tú puedes con el secreto?

Rick se ofendió casi le dijo que era su amigo aunque fuera un ladrón o una asesino

-No soy nada de eso solo me transforme en un lobo.

Ya bien Rick lo observo con ojos entrecerrados ¿y jazmine? Claro que no ella no era su hermana de sangre. Él era el último de la familia el último que cargaba con la maldición. Rick conoció al resto a los que se unieron después y a los fieles a la familia. Fue el salvador de la manada en casos de emergencia debió de sufrir la perdida de Tyrone y saber que Warren era en realidad la bestia pero ahora la vida de Rick si era doble debía de cuidar los intereses dela familia y proteger a la manada. Por eso permanecía allí en la oficina de Jazmine sentado en el escritorio, balanceando sus cortas piernas, mirando la luna por el ventanal. Platón lo esperaba fielmente en su solitario apartamento, un aullido solo deseaba oír eso, un poco de fe en el futuro, recuperar a su manada, noche negra. Luna blanca…

CAPITULO 2

Hay una luna para iluminar cada noche y sobre Morzine en la bella zona de la Provenza lucia mejor aún con el Ródano cerca Los Alpes del alto Saboya sus montañas de picos nevados y su ladera cuna del turismo, el esquí el tour de Francia. El caserón de piedra atrapado de enredaderas s e veía fantasmal esa noche incluso s cuidado jardín Se veía claro y esperanzador

Nick dormitaba encorvado en un escritorio a atiborrado de papeles a un lado de su brazo izquierdo unos manuscritos de su letra picuda y formal, solo desvaríos como él mismo debía pero debió de admitir que le fue muy útil todo el material que tina y Borja robaran de casa de Emaús. Aún así solo la descripción de aquella máquina infernal que el tío Emaús ideada para potenciar los efectos dela luna ya era devastadora todo era vago sin asidero Nick se debatía entre su deseo humano de querer ser un honor normal y sus instintos de lobo que buscaban sobrevivir, l pertenecía a la manada de igual forma que tenía una familia allí, él no tenía manera de rastrear su propio origen, se sentía un hora vestido de lobo. Nick sabía que si lograba hallar la forma de devolverlos a la forma humana él sería el primer voluntario a la prueba aunque eso significara perder a Saskia y al pequeño Tyrone nada sería igual. Nick veía ese amor ente él y Saskia débil, solo fruto de coincidencias e inteligencias. Pero Nick se engañaba ya que Saskia lánguida y algo temerosa se sentía segura y amada por él, ella intuía cada pensamiento de este hombrecito nervioso que había madurado a fuerza de ser distinto. Por ellos Saskia subió despacio los peldaños de las escaleras que daba al estudio de Nick con su cabello dorado suelto y su flequillo blanco sobre su tez de nieve, casi blanco lunar. Vestía una bata primorosa y sonrió acariciando la febril cabeza d Nick murmurando en ingles con su acento francés "Anaïs ya acostó al pequeño ven es tarde la manada no se comunicar hasta un tiempo prudente, espera y luego enséñales tus conclusiones" Nick se restregó sus enrojecidos ojos y la miro respirando resignado, luego la animó sentándola n sus rodillas:

-Madame Sheridan suena bien.

Le guiño un ojo a su esposa diciéndole que hubiera deseado una gran fiesta para ellas contada la manada presente. Ya volvaria a estar junto ella beso maternalmente la frente de Nick, Anaïs volvería para cuidar a Jazmine ella creía que era lo más conteniente. Nick asintió y tomó las frías manos femeninas entre las suya s las noto maltrechas, Saskia había calmado sus impulsos previos a la luna llena podando setos y quitando malezas, su vida conyugal era un edén al menos para los vecinos que la doraba alegaron de verla con un muchacho inteligente que impartía clases de inglés a algunos niños, ella continuaba dictan lecciones de ballet. Durante las noches el panorama cambiaba puertas adentra ya que se transformaban junto en lobos, lo difícil resultaba que el pequeño Tyrone se mantuviera callado como Anaïs decía ese pequeño se transformaría en lobo mi adelante apenas era un cachorro. Esta mujer madura e imperturbable dormía ahora junto a la cuna del niño los tres salieron del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, Saskia sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente para la mujer y un trozo de pastel para ambas, Anaïs se regodeaba de los manjares que Saskia preparaba, Nick prefirió una taza de café cargado había que estar atentos el pequeño tenía un seño liviano tal decía esa mujer afroamericana que de criada de los Amberson paso a ser confidente viendo el sufrimiento de aquel padre viudo de Simón luego muerto por la melancolía y la negación de la condición de su propio hijo . Ella sabía que Simón vendría tarde o temprano que acudiría a ellos y rezaba con más fuerza a medida que la luna se llenaba Simón no podía ser una bestia, Saskia al oír la desesperación en la voz de la mujer apoyo un mano en su hombro "los hombres corren con los lobos" le recito Anaïs recordando una vieja leyenda Nick permanecía impiadoso único que dijo era que su esperanza estaba ahora en la ciencia ySaskia desvió la mirada pero Nick siguió

-Le cuentas leyendas al pequeño, el lobo y el perro, el lobo con la oveja pero…

-…la moraleja es siempre igual: los malos aparentan ser inocentes nada tiene de fiero su aspecto…

Anaïs sabía que él era un pobre muchacho torturado por su propio ser, ser el lob no era el problema ser el malo si, el joven bajo la cabeza tomó su café y decidió volver al solo se sentó junto a la mujer que le aconsejo comer un poco más de pastel, así eran los matrimonio y el de ellos no distaba de uno "normal".Saskia sonrió a pesar suyo.

-Amor lobuno a veces el lobo perece ladrar solo para llamar la atención de la hembra b-Anaïs lo dijo con total corrección. Nick dejara de lado esos papeles y por supuesto la idea de ser lo que no es: un hombre común ya verás... ahora tiene una familia que proteger y cualquier hombre se transforma en una fiera para defender a los suyos.

Saskia se ilusionó conque ella creía eso la mujer a sintió:

-Lo creo y están cierto como que la luna saldrá siempre por las noches, de cualquier forma.

La luna solo era un cuerpo inerte la fuente de inspiración arpa románticos y poetas, testigo de leyendas y cuentos terroríficos esa figura de pie apenas cubierta pro ventad parecía salida de uno de esos cuentos de fantasmas pero permanecía viva y entera sentía que la una era realmente poderosa, que le daba fuerza, por alguna magia providencial no recordar aquella noche en que vio a la luna a través de gotas de su propia sangre. Ella creía. Siempre había creído soñado, imaginado un futuro mejor, en ser la hija perdida de algún príncipe, en abrazos afectuosos

De una madre, en consejos de un padre, claro en un hermano o hermana pequeño de preferencia, a quien acunar y proteger y Jazmine Amberson había logrado todo eso y más, criada en un hogar para huérfanos sin recuerdo alguno fue una huérfana mirando a lo lejos a través cristal de aquella ventana que daba al estudio de la directora, vio a quienes serían sus padre: un hombre alto de cabello negro y prolijo, una mujer rubia elegante de modales principesco. Ese matrimonio atribulado hacía meses frecuentaba el asilo en horarios en que los niños disfrutaban de juegos entre clases y simplemente basaron su decisión en intuición Jazmine era la indicada, le extraño que no adoptaran a un bebe recién nacido. Este matrimonio ya tenía un hijo tal vez se pensó en algún impedimento para agrandar la familia. Pero esta niña que se mantenía seria y juiciosa viendo pasar los años de niñez sin familia era la indicada decidida, agradecida, capaz de conciliar, inteligente increíblemente bonita y delicada. La directora ignoraba su procedencia parecía ser latina aunque solo tenía halagos par Jazmine luego de frustrado intentos de adopción la niña solo soñaba con una familia ella misma pidió seguir visitando a sus amigos allí. Luego oro tragedia: la muerte de la Sra. Amberson, y el esposo que siguió adelante con el deseo de su esposa y continuo con la adopción. Aún podía recordar la mirada de curiosidad de los sirvientes en especial de una mujer afroamericana de grandes ojos e infinita ternura. Jazmine por fin tenía aún hermano: Simón James Amberson que se dejó cargar en brazos de esa pequeña mujercita que tomo el lugar que le correspondía de ser la dueña de casa. El adre la adoraba, se permitía solo llorar ante ella, le obsequiaba lo poco que ella pidió, era práctica y juiciosa una luz de esperanza eso fue esa niña para ese hombre, su heredera, la que compartiría una gran carga, un secreto. Su padre supo apenas ella prefirió quedarse junto a él en su estudio que sería quien llevara adelante su legado, hasta altas horas de la noche con su facilidad para dibujar y diseñar y aprendiendo lo referente a las finanzas, jazmine se eternizaba de todo lo veía como un obsequio más de su padre, no tardo en saber que su hermano no era un niño normal simplemente Simón era un cachorro, s padre lo ocultaba iban de un continente a otro lejos ya de doctores, de brujos de científicos. Su esposa no pudo soportar una maldición inexplicable, una anomalía, una malformación y este hombre cagaba en sus hombros el peso del secreto, la metamorfosis de su hijo, Simón un lobo… Jazmine lo descubrió y lo oculto a su padre ignorando que este lo sabía "su cachorro" así mentía lo calificaba de perro encontrado limpiaba sus patas, le daba comida para que no cazara, reinaba disimulaba los rasguños en medio de los juegos y entones ella fue la princesa de su propio cuento, una guerrera dispuesta a dar la vida por su familia. Simón era eso y no permitiría que nadie lo s separara, separe era ya una sombra culposa y melancólica, dejaba que ella hurgara ente las costosas pertenencias de su esposa así Jazmine descubrió gargantillas y cadena s que sirvieron para pasear a Simón al igual que a un perro, hasta que ambos comprendieron que era difícil de ocultar, dejaron atrás los profesores particulares la idea de las universidades y los amigos. Todo fue excusas y mentiras. Igualmente Simón sería un espíritu sálvale para entonces Jazmine manejaba sagazmente los negocios las empresas, diseñaba mantenía contactos y autoridad. Anaïs l fiel criada le ayudaba a ocultar a Simón una tacita promesa que ambas se hicieron a pesar de un padre amoroso y presente el señor Amberson era un hombre ya totalmente inútil. Simón supo q que no podía atarla a su vida errática y ella soltó su cadena solo con la promesa de contacto permanente y presencia esporádica en las empresas. Simón cumplió, ella misma se había mantenido quizás soltera por envidia al espíritu aventurero y libre de su hermano. Rick paso a ser un nexo entre el mundo humano de Jazmine-Jazz como la llamaba Simón- y el mundo animal de Simón. Tal vez por intuición Simón pidió que contrataran como fotógrafa a Selene Rímini la hermana mayor de Tilly una más de la manada tal vez así Simón hallara la forma de decirle lo que su hermana menor era en realidad, lo que ella no se había atrevido a hacer Tilly también buscaba que ambos de conocieran. Pero nunca imagino que Warren acechaba que era la bestia y luego Edgar… claro a Jazz le tranquilizo saber que Edgar comprendió que Simón no era culpable d ella muerte de Tyrone. Así apareció en la vida de Jazz German n guapo pilo él y Simón hasta simpatizaban era un gran hombre tendría su pasado pero respetaba la independencia de ella no se intimidaba por el dinero y la posición de los Amberson pero ese fatídico mensaje de Warren… ella pensaba visitar a Simón y a Selene pero nunca supo que Warren era la bestia él le pidió ayuda sin alertar a la manada para cazar a la bestia y Jazz como tonta fue a su encuentro no confió en su instinto si en este muchacho al cual Simón no dejaba ser el macho beta. Ella condujo no muy lejos del camino que llevaba a la casa de Emaús y aún así no supo….no Warren el lobo la recibió simplemente este permaneció taras los arboles erguido en sus dos patas. Nada igual, una bestia. Jazz se acercó los golpes la aturdieron ni recordó las heridas, ni el dolor Warren solo experimentó con ella, él ignoraba que la sangre humana que relucía a la luz de la luna no era la sangre de Simón ya que Jazz no era de su familia, un despojo sin utilidad si Edgar era fuerte Jazz fe solo eso y Warren se alejó dando un gruñido de rabia y sacudiendo sus garras. Rescataron a Jazz y la manada fue por ella, tardo días en despertar , en saber que Rick y Edgar la levaron de doctor en doctor mientras Anaïs inventaba historias de animales salvajes y un ataque incluso ante German varada al otro lado del mundo por el mal clima con una cita con ella pendiente. Zoe busco ponerse al tanto de tal accidente y la historia no acabo por convencerla. Nick fue quien devolvió a Jazz su piel, un gran muchacho, hubiera sido un excelente científico no en vano ella misma intento convencerlo de trabajar en uno de los laboratorios cosméticos pero él temía ser un fenómeno una vez más en su ida, ahora Jazz debía cicatrizar, su mano vendada tenía aferrado como garra uno de eso viejos collares de su madre, como una broma cuando recibía visitas en una de las casas de campo en luna llena Simón no podía estar presenta y ella colgaba un collar en la rama más baja de un árbol, si oía a los perros ladrar sospechaba que el collar desaparecería y vería la clara señal de que su hermano había tomado el collar y que estaba bien. Así si dejar huellas. Pero Jazz podía imaginar su silueta allí fuera "pronto…-pensó Jazz. La luna aún es joven hermanito, la luna es una hermana alejada de su hermano el sol… solo eso…"

a boca de la noche un ser de la noche la luna escapaba del cielo como un agónico suspiro "solo un par de preguntas al cielo porque en mi familia en mi sangre que henos hecho para que este estigma de locura nos persiga…".Emaús Tasher se quitos sus gafas redondas, sus bigotes y barba lucían más blancos que la nieve y su mirada se volvió helada, movió su baja estatura, casi encorvado por aquel cuarto estrecho, rentado en una pocilga de las afueras de la frontera entre Estados unidos y México, oía voces, gritos en especial, ebrios, risas, insultos, apenas si había comido, solo rezaba, se hincaba, se santiguaba, evitaba el contactarse con quienes pedían de él un artículo, un reportaje, o un debate sobre cualquier desafío intelectual ¿Cómo explicarles que perseguía a una sombra a una bestia? A su propio nieto…ayudado por una máquina infernal potenciando su bestia interior una aberración. Debía existir un límite entre los hombres y los animales. Emaús debía de controlar que ese límite no se corriera, alguien debía de hacerlo. Una manada ¿Qué era eso? Fraternidad entre animales humanos. Pero no solo eso era un problema ahora también Simón James Amberson… ¡jamás hubiera imaginado que se hombre tan educado con el que se cruzó por casualidad en eventos sociales fuera "esto"! Emaús era una estudioso más que un fanático religioso, descendía de un inquisidor y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, tal vez por eso oír esos vocablos fuera en un idioma deformado del original castellano lo hacía calmarse, impulsarse Simón, este si había nacido al igual que otros para transformarse en un lobo y ahora era el doble de pero sometido al efecto de esa máquina y gracias a las heridas de Warren. Evección desigualdad periódica en el movimiento de la luna ocasionado por el sol. Simón era ahora una bestia más que eliminar una si Emaús pudiera recuperar su archivo cada dato sobre juicio contra hombres lobo y otras aberraciones. Ya lo describía Petronio en su "satiricen su festín de trimalcom Ovidio relatando las metamorfosis mitológicas cambiando de un ser a otro y más. Emaús debía de actuar al instante, almenas ante que esa manada infernal antes de que hallaran a Simón o a Warren pal vez a esa doctora. Debía rescatar a Selene. Si aúnque el antepasado de ella fuera juzgada y condenada ¡ella lo entendería se le uniría al descubrir el engendro del cual se enamoró! Debía de destruirlo ella misma para salvar su alma. Más que su corazón una acerada idea, poco práctica pero funcional tal vez. Emaús no tenía ahora más armas que su ve y su sangre fría para mantener esa intacta, se detuvo unos segundos, miro al cielo murmuro un agradecimiento y por primera vez se sintió iluminado por la luna y amparado por esta.

Cuando los lobos están en silencio la luna les aúlla con su brillo…" ¿hoy o mañana? Definitivamente más adelante, ¿porque apresurarse para que adelantar la cacería? ¿Seré eterno acaso, indestructible? mi propio creador" un ronroneo salió de su mente, "siempre ha sido el juego del gato y el ratón, si el gato también se mueve en la oscuridad se asocia con ella se transforma bajo el sello de la noche, la noche cambia la perención dela realidad, la espiritualidad, intuición, misterio, sueños. El gato es lunar alguien me lo dijo, una mujer, un vago suelto que debo hallar Aiko Sendai pobre nuestra doctora creía que podía curarse y curarnos de "esto y esto no es más que vida no una maldición supercherías infernales de ignorantes que no comprenden el poder de la creación. Un simple gato adorado en Egipto y más animales. Mi abuelo Emaús hasta hubiera comprendido lo divino de esta metamorfosis pero no quiso su buen tío y su maqui sí, pero está destruida ya debería de reconstruirla, los lobos debía ignorar como. Debía de ser fácil, había que ser cuidadoso sin ser descubierto ahora los lobos no tienen rey. Se lo he dicho a Simón que ironía y ahora él es mi hermano debo salvarlo, protegerlo hacer que comprenda que debe estar a mi lado, obedecerme, no hay otra salida. Si el sobrevivió como humano y como lobo también como bestia, que mal calificaba, yo tengo la luna en mis manos saldré de este escondite mísero y sucio, de este bosque donde solo hay animales y les demostrare a los mortales de allí fuera que hay otra especie de hombre, ¡no ha nacido ni nacerá quien un día de ceniza la luna no vea crecer!"

Mirar la luna es una de las pocas cosas bellas que no necesita dinero, según se ve la luna parece la cara de una liebre, quien la observa en la oscuridad sabe que resplandece, ciento de historia de esas y él en el fondo de su ser se sentía fascinado aunque parecía en extremo frio y calmo, frívolo, este joven, prolijo y educado, tenía dispersos en su escritorio frente a su flamante computadora, foto . Famosos políticos, estrellas de cines, damas influentes… que el mismo rubricaba con su firma en un periódico de prestigio pero debajo de ese montículo heterogéneo de papeles que formaban parte de su trabajo el ocultaba fotografías comprometedoras tomadas in medio de la oscuridad nocturna, bajo el amparo d ella luna claro está que jamás había osado mostrarlas a nadie de su círculo más cercano que simplemente no tenían nada que ver con ello o porque eran valiosas en extremo. La ágil mano masculina dejo a un lado su refresco frutal, era solo un bebedor social, y se posó en el teclado de la computadora, abrió archivos y dejo al descubierto fotos tomadas en distintos eventos sociales. "conque aquí estas así eres en determinados días del mes" lo dejo escapar es joven susurrante y pasando su mano izquierda por su cuidado cabello negro, sonrió a medias" el fascinante, misterioso y excéntrico Simón J. Amberson el deportista, el mecenas ¿tu grupo de jóvenes amigos tu pesadilla? Con que el empresario reacio a las entrevistas tiene un secreto..." esa negación significo para él un reto justamente negarle un reportaje a Wes ¿casi un insulto, pensar que Jazmine era de bajo perfil pero Simón aún mas siempre impecable seductora pero Simón... debía de guardar un pequeño secreto hijos ilegítimos, homosexualidad, delitos, adiciones ¡lo que fuera! Pero Wes nada descubrió de Simón ye so irrito su curiosidad, solo un par de novia nada predecibles: profesionales, series, inteligente, no particularmente bellas. Todas coincidían que Simón era encantador, fiel, infatigable sexualmente, pero al parecer huía del compromiso, desaparecía en noches por completo, días completos. Eso fue lo que se grabó en la mente de Wes ¡tendría una familia oculta! sus competiciones parecía un capricho de niños rico, esos eran sus amigos: un puñado heterogéneo que descargaba adrenalina recolectando y donando dinero. Se refugiaban en propiedades fastuosas en p diferentes partes del mundo todas alejadas de la civilización pero Simón ¿qué hacían en ellas? Nada en particular-…parecía no beber no conducir irresponsablemente no liarse a golpes de puño…nada el instinto de Wes le decía que nadie era perfecto se dio así cuenta de que Simón lo estaba observando también, primero claro su entrevista a Jazmine a veces con esa excusa podía acercarse a él pero Wes se rindió a estar frente a esta mujer una combinación de seducción, inteligencia y belleza. Luego de relaciones superficiales y desilusiones permanentes con top modelos, it girls y jovencitas deseosas de ver su propio nombre en uno de sus artículos, Wes aprendió la lección pensó que Simón había sido escarmentado de igual manera y se prometió dejarlo en paz. Wes no provenía de una familia rica, todo lo contrario pero su carisma y esfuerzo lo hicieron abrirse camino en el periodismo. Las notas sociales era lo justa para unos pocos como él y decidió dejar su recelo habitual contra los ricos. La elección de Selene Rímini como fotógrafa de la nueva campaña de la colección de modas del emporio Amberson hizo que Simón sumara puntos ante Wes que admiró a Simón por su gusto en materia femenina. Wes era un joven criado en un pueblo al sur de estados unido mucho ignoraban eso hasta el mismo deseo que desapareciera de sus recuerdos ese paisaje de retrato: simple, rural, natural que a veces creía ya olvidado en el fondo de su corazón. Pero dedicarse a la fotografía naturista le pareció cursi y poco lucrativo, Selene tal vez se cruzó con él en alguna fiesta o demás pareció olvidarlo. Wes estaba dispuesto a pedirle un par de consejos prácticos a Selene sobre fotografía en especial cuando ella fue presentada por jazmine en la fiesta que anunciaría su colaboración en la compañía publicitaria, pero Simón acaparo a Selene esa noche y Wes comprendió que eran dos almas gemelas, ligeras, viajeros incansables, salvajes, medio hispster o hippes a su modo de ver y nada ambiciosos. Secretamente Wes le deseo a Simón buena suerte aunque fuera un descreído del amor, encones Wes decidió copiar algunas fotografías de Selene, estudió concienzudamente las noches de luna sus ángulos y detalles y descubrió que Zoe era la amiga más cercana de Selene así por casualidad quien lo diría la inquieta reportera de policiales tan realista cruda amiga de una fotografía naif en contacto con la simple naturaleza. Wes envidiaba sanamente-si es que su corazón permitía eso-la sangre fría y el tesón de Zoe para lograr pistas en un medio tan rudo y masculino. Zoe conocía a policías de patrulla, maduros implacables, rateros, soplones y demás escoria. He allí a una mujer con todas las letras que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él hasta lo creería gay policiales un medio engorroso y poco fácil para Wes y aún así no pudo acercarse a Zoe aunque más no fuera por desilusionarse y dejar su solitario ego masculino intacto. Wes adquirió una cámara de otros no una nueva o sofisticada desecho los celulares aunque tenía miles de seguidores en redes sociales y prefirió lo old faschioned una a cámara digital funcional panorámica, con estabilizador de imagen, lente gran angular con detención de rostro, Zoem óptico de tal y cual y más y más detalles. Wes aprendió usar solo porque se negaba a pedir indicaciones y además no era ningún tonto después de todo había logrado eliminar su acento sureño en semanas que tenía de complicado plasmar una buena imagen así fue como Simón se cruzó en su lente sin proponérselo y ciertamente se veía fatal luna noche ni ebrio ni adicto Wes conocía esos desastrosos efectos en ricos y pro es en suntuosos salones y discoteques o en míseros y oscuros callejones, solo noto que Simón veía insistentemente al cielo y Wes pensó que Simón se había unido a alguna secta fanática de la noche, extraterrestres o unas formas nueva de hallar al Señor o que espera a cristo nuevamente, Wes siguió a Simón y le extrañó que durmiera en un barato hotel, es más había rentado la habitación inferior, la superior y las contiguas . Pero Wes se dedicó desde fuera a su hobby: fotografía un árbol la luna y figuras negras si eso tal y como se vería luego en el central park. En días Simón permaneció en ese hotel salía a la luz del sol con un aspecto descuidado, quien lo diría pro su posición social Simón n salvaje al revelar algunas fotos Wes descubrió lo que no creyó: lobos. Machos la mayoría pero solo eso ningún Zoe reportaba fugas, absurdo en medio de la ciudad, él se crio ene l campo vio gallinas con dos cabezas, animales deformes, supercherías, coyotes de sagas de amor adolescente, leyendas de hombres lobo…. Pero esto era más: un lobo en dos patas también, pero luego solo logos! Cuestiones físicas ni más ni menos o maldiciones gitanas pero todo remitía a lo mismo. Simón luego su encuentro con Selene ese horrendo crimen en el central Parck y la huida- Wes lo califico así- de Simón y su pandilla perdiéndose por Europa. Aullidos… ¡si eso foto fuera clara! Así es que Wes volvió a apuntar su lente hasta esa habitación una vez que distinguió a los lobos fuera y trepado aún árbol excitado por su nueva meta periodista disparo sin creer que fotografiaría a algo pero una y otra vez fue esto: Simón un hombre y Simón el lobo, allí en la penumbra, formas inhumanas hasta dar con un lobo. Un lobo, nada intermedio Simón solo era un hombre o un animal. Dios era justo después de todo, pensó Wes con malicia con la mano helada bajando de aquel árbol temblando, con todo su dinero Simón no podía evitar se "aquello". ¿Pero lo "otro"? el animal que destrozó al muchacho del central Parck? Simón y su pandilla debían estar al tanto. Wes hurgo y pregunto y obtuvo al igual que Zoe respuestas: huellas patas, pelos... un animal en dos patas. Otros en cuatro increíble… el problema. Más allá de la duda existencial y filosófica- era para que le servía a Wes saber esto. No le asombraba la vida errática de Simón o la actitud protectora de Jazmine hasta justificó la soltería y el alejamiento de las reglas sociales. Mejor dicho ¿"en que le sería útil esto"? Chantaje, una noticia sensacionalista una revolución de la ciencia. Ascender en su empleo o gozar de a maistates excéntricas en extremo, la "o" era una letra complicada que un muchacho sureño pobre no podía permitirse, significaba una nube cubriendo una luna blanca , límpida y prometedora…

3

Lobos hijos de la noche vestida de luto, los ojos rasgados de esta mujer veían la luna sin desearla., aún recordaba su cautiverio reciente pero este nuevo era más prolongado, inhumano… estaba sentada en una jaula, una celda con todo tipo de comodidades pero permanecía condenada, no por la prisión delos barrotes sino por los tejidos de su piel. Ellos sabia, lo sabían y ella sabía: en breve esos pies pequeños y blancos serian patas igual que sus manos acostumbradas a manipular tubos de ensayo y pipetas, bacterias, cultivos. Tenía el cabello negro cubriendo su sufrido rostro, ciertamente el estar en ese sitio no le preocupaba sabia controlarse, mas temía a la bestia encerrada en las cabezas de esas personas que se creían humanas ¿pobre Warren! La llevo a esa casa, le presente a su abuelo Emaús, se enseñó el trabajo de su abuelo, un genio iluminado la máquina ,la pesadilla: se vio atrapada aturdida, oculta, Emaús fue su captor, reconoció más que nada el peligro inminente: las intenciones de Warren justo cuando pensaba alertar a la manada de atrapada nuevamente, luego de su huida Aiko Sendai no tenía suerte alguna, se mantenía calma, bien predispuesta a la curiosidad de esas nuevas miradas pero ignoraba por cuanto tiempo este cautiverio nuevo se prolongaría. Un lobo no sirve para estar domesticado, salvo Platón que era un logro de su manipulación Aiko lo extrañaba, a todos, pero sobre todo al buen platón sin oído ni olfato, recordarlo le hacía bien , tanto como armar formulas en su cabeza, soluciones, diría Nick, si pudiera aullaras fuerte! Hasta Rick oiría ese llamado a deicidio pero como, ya había intentado escapar sin éxito, soluciones no solo para la bestia, que continuaba suelta y era capaz de quien sabía que nuevos horrores…respuestas para los lobos que debían de estar buscándola infructuosamente, pero ella sabía: el mal se caza con perros cansados

La luna flotaba en el cielo y los lobos la atrapaban con su mirada. Pero este lobo autentico sordo y fiel de aire cansino, pelo prolijo y orejas más peludas que lo habitual, se había echado parco a los pies de quien ahora parecía ser su nuevo amo. El ser humano no significaba su principal amenaza. Un lobo vivía entre seis y ocho años en cautiverio, treinta y dos dientes enormes molares, mandíbula de mil libras de mordida que aqueraba huido, un lobo corría quince millas, su olfato era potente y su aullido para llamar a la cara era ensordecedor, un festín sangriento. Una máquina de matar. Nada d eso se aplica a este lobo domesticado, que llevaba el irónico nombre de Platón. Rescatado y criado en la manada humana. Platón olfateaba el aire y hacía tiempo distinguió entre esta, su nueva manada a un animal peor que lo desconcertaba, era incapaz de clasificarlo y alertar al resto a los medio humanos. Prefería comportase como un perro tal y como aquella mujer lo describiera, Aiko la recordaba tonando suavemente sus dedos para que él se le acercara con su testuz baja. Pero Platón era sordo y dependía del resto de los sentidos, sus instintos asesinos-gracias a la humana doctora.- se había acallado por completo. Un logro de la ciencia que nunca seria dado a conocer por el resto dela humanidad. Hasta Platón mismo ignoraba que estaba sirviendo a un propósito más noble: revertir el instinto animal en esta manada humana. El apenas si recordaba a su manada de origen siempre vivió rodeado de estos a humanos quizás olfateaba a un perro por curiosidad o perseguía a un conejo solo por hacer un poco de ejercicio avergonzando a su estirpe pero no llegó a mas, ciertamente Platón extrañaba a todos y cada uno de su manada humana. Especialmente a Jazmine que se desvivía por atenderlo como a un mastín de pedigrí. Ahora que Simón estaba lejos todo era diferente, en las más claras noches, Platón sentía un irrefrenable deseo de alzar su testuz al cielo emitir algo parecido a lo que debía ser un aullido y salir corriendo, libre, seguir los rastros, ni más ni menos. Ahora solo descansaba, sobre ese claro tapete ubicado en el centro mismo de un modesto apartamento. Poseía una ventana para conectarse con el exterior, comida y agua a su disposición, sus garras prolijas, su olor a limpio. No más que eso. Con solo ver la puerta abrirse y reconocer la figura baja e inquieta, masculina y jovial se pondría de pie para recibirlo y tal vez lamerle las manos. Quizás con suerte podría subir a esa camioneta bien provista de Rick , que se mantenía tan inactivo como él, y mordisquear algo de comida oculta bajo el asiento por el amargo rostro de Rick vio que aún no era el momento de más aventuras… cuando la luna está llena se debilita nuestra cordura allí c el mundo anímico la oscuridad. La luna es luz en la oscuridad igual que el pensamiento en la mente pero la luna es también sueños instinto el más allá los cambios lo oculto. El lobo caza a la espera…

Los lobos dela manada, la manada se forma en torno al macho y hembra con sus cachorros respetados y protegidos, como todos los miembros de esta…un grito, un lamento parecido aún aullido que se propaga en la oscuridad, no era la primera vez que Zoe abandonaba su habitación para correr descalza por ese corredor solemne hasta la habitación de Selene y despertar a su amiga rescatándola de otra pesadilla. Un aullido eso repetía. Zoe en su mente eso había oído, Selene se disculpó envuelta en sudor y se negaba a hacer una vista al doctor solo preguntaba por Tilly quizás por el llamado de alguien más. Zoe le repetía que nadie había telefoneado Simón no era un adolescente no llamaría a ningún teléfono solo para escuchar su voz y colgar. No negaba Selene que interiormente sabía que si Simón no había eso simplemente era para no ser localizado y poner en peligro a la manada. Luego somnolienta Zoe recordaba los reportes y demás de sus entrevistados sobre aquel crimen en el Central Parck comportamientos anormales gracias a su trabajo soportaba esas pesadillas y el misterioso y errático carácter de su amiga pero a la mañana siguiente Zoe sigilosamente busco entre las pertenencias de Selene fotos y filmaciones, tomadas durante su relación con Simón, sí que eran entrañas, mal tomadas, aura, ojos rojos, a Zoe le asombre que este grupo de deportistas se viera tan desmejorado y que Selene no lograra valerse de una buena luz o algún truco para disimularlo. Era más que cansancio físico, Selene había destruido algunos de los negativos y archivos en su computadora la secuencia no era correlativa y eso la inquieto Selene no se valdría tanto de la tecnología pero… ella le pidió, le rogó, que volviese a contactar a los entrevistados por aquel crimen en el central Parck, caso cerrado, un animal salvaje escapado de algún maldito sitio clandestino. Selene insistió alguien más debió de tomar una foto insólita, tal vez para subirla a la red social. Zoe pensó que su amiga se volvía morbosa. Pero interiormente Selene deseaba ver a Warren el verdadero culpable de ese crimen, Transformado en la bestia la misma que convirtió a Simón, quien padecía, ¡y a ella quien en breve tal vez sería otra bestia! Zoe con una taza de café cargado una lupa y junto a la chimenea encendida dejo que Selene durmiera hasta tarde, alimento al cachorro que se acurruco en torno a sus abrigadas botas y desechando un paseo por el bucólico paisaje de Canadá, se dedicó a inspeccionar esos rostros y figuras que tenían un nombre :Saskia una mujer francesa distinguida delicada de cabello color miel con un flequillo blanco, una jovencita íntegramente vestida de negro moderna de origen latina que abrazaba a un joven su novia un muchacho con aire travieso, tina y Borja. Un distante, nervioso y encorvado muchacho llamado Nick con aires intelectuales y Warren el más serio y prolijo, rubio, cara de ángel un chico común. Simón el más simpático y maduro desalineado y longilineo distinguido pero el más sanguíneo el líder ¡Qué grupo! Zoe escaneó fotos las vio con un rigor increíble Selene nombraba a mas a veces:_ Tyrone ya muerto, Edgar su hermano mayor un hombre de empresa Anaïs la mujer que fuera nodriza de los herederos Amberson , Rick el ex empleado amable, bien dispuesto servicial y a Jazmine que conocía ya. "debes decirme que sucedió con jazmine ¡Selene no se lo diré a nadie!" Zoe lo suplicaba casi y Selene contaba con ella pero Zoe necesitaba despejarse luego de horas frente a la computadora tomo su abrigo, mitones , calzo sus otras botas y salió dejando sus huellas en la nieve, tal vez hasta se animaría a hallar alguna flor silvestre mejor sería comprar a una tienda, eso hizo llego sonriente y sonrojada con las mejillas rosas y un ramos absurdamente informal, Selene de mejor humor había desayunado lo que su estómago le permitió vestía sus jeans sus comida escocesa, botas color carne, su chaleco múltiples bolsillos verde oliva y dejaba sus largos cabellos sueltos. Tomo ese ramo extendido ansiosamente de manos de Zoe debía de haber cientos de costosos floreros allí y decidió tomar uno acomodando las flores amorosamente. Hasta había alimentado al cachorro nuevamente y tomado unas fotos especialmente salvajes del follaje. Deberían de escoger un nombre para ese cachorro le grito Selene desde la cocina mientras Zoe se despojaba de todo su abrigo frente a la chimenea .luego Selene dijo seria que sería una magnífica idea regresar a Nueva York y eso libero a Zoe de esas vacaciones forzosas. Selene se sentí mejor de salud y con un hambre atroz. Zoe estaba asombrada de tal apetito, la envidio no por no engordar cosa que ella no odia evitar sino por su actividad y curiosidad. Saludable y casi eufórica así estuvo Selene hasta el anochecer en que su estómago no resistió más comidas y regreso corriendo a la casa. Zoe debió de recoger la cámara y los demás instantáneas de la naturaleza con gesto de angustia y así fue hasta el cuarto que almacenaba leña. Ese sitio aterraba a cualquiera era silencioso y con una pequeña ventana que daba a una bodega que comunicaba al sótano dela casa misma. Zoe se estremecía, alguien debía de reparar esa maldita ventana que nunca cerraba bien, pensó antojadizamente que se trataría de una de esas puertas que se balanceaban para que algún animal doméstico entrara a la casa por la parte posterior de la puerta misma. Sintió el sonido de los postigos rechinar sin mirarlos, suicida, Zoe se dijo a si misma que se ocuparía esa misma noche de clavar la ventana si era necesario repuso la leña cerca d ella chimenea, ya tenía un analgésico estomacal en su mano y un vaso de agua cuando fue al cuarto de Selene, esa estaba acostaba vestida y Zoe furiosa le quito las botas arropándola-basta ya iría por el doctor, ningún medicamente la calmaba, lo dijo en voz alta y Selene despertó bebiendo con avidez. Pero negó y se aterro aferrando con tal fuerza el brazo de Zoe que clavo sus uñas en la piel de su amiga a través del sweater- Zoe frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama hasta que Selene se calmó gradualmente

-Zoe solo permanece junto a i… la luna salga…

¿Y que con eso? Zoe no se atrevió a mirar por la ventana.

-No hay animales salvajes aquí Selene estas delirando tú la fotógrafa intrépida que vigilaba fuera de la guarida de osos, cera de leones comiendo, allí, tu impávida pero fascinada no entiendo que sucede con trigo

Selene respiraba hondamente había cerrado sus ojos y Zoe pensó en cambiarlo al igual que a una muñeca de trapo y arroparla mejor. Debería ver que nada la perturbara, tendería un colchón junto a la cama de Selene, solo se aseguró de que el cachorro se calmara también, cerro muy bien las puertas, conecto las alarmas , tomo su celular su linterna y acabo durmiente estada y al acecho así entre sueños ojo a Selene murmurar:" vendrá, la manada.. Los lobos todos ellos, por i" ah! Stress del trabajo con que era eso casi no lo había notado pero tanta naturaleza salvaje atemorizo la psiquis de su amiga ¡la naturaleza no era tan benigna después de todo! ¡"la bestia atacara!" esa fue la peor frase que Zoe pudo oír ante de caer en un sueño agotador, la siguiente no fue mi alentadora: "la luna está dentro de mi…"

Igual sentía Simón lejos de allí, deseando que Selene mirara esa luna también oculto en su cuarto alejado en un pueblo , permanecía atado a sogas, con su boca tapada asistiendo al comienzo de una transformación dolorosa pero habituada a ella, en minutos Simón conservaría su estatura y postura. Era un hombre nomas que eso no se descubría sin más que con la ropa hecha gironés a un lado, sus pies eran pezuñas, sus manos garras, su cuerpo por entero peludo, su cabeza de lobo y su hambre atroz de carne. En los primeros días había rasgado su propio estomago con una de esas garras, ahora solo hacia añicos la silla y las sogas, ahora daba ronquidos, fingía no oler a los demás seres allí fuera. Sangre, hambre, furia y poder…intentaba concentrarse en el recuerdo del rostro de Selene sonriéndole, contaba los minutos, las horas, hasta que el sol asomara. Ahora comprendía a Warren pero Simón sentía que hasta la oscuridad lo desamparaba. Simón careció de fuerza una vez más para mirar su propio cuerpo….

El golpe del viento la hizo reaccionar, Zoe se puso de pie de un brinco, había dormido vestida, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se aliso el enmarañado cabello con la mano, comprobó que no hubiera mensajes o llamadas pérfidas, el cachorro abandonaba el cuarto a los saltos llevándose una bota como juguete, y Selene incorporada entre cojines con su desmejorado semblante le agradeció a Zoe sus cuidados :

-un pijama party, hacía años que no compartía uno

Zoe hizo una mueca y se calzo quejándose por el frio ¡rentaría un trineo con perros! Selene seria volteo su cabeza a la mal cerrada ventana y no por el frio. Dijo que una camioneta se acercaba. Zoe se quejó de no oír nada, fue al cuarto de baño para componerse un poco y al salir efectivamente ojo tal camioneta estacionando frente a la casa. Eso pareció animar a Selene pero Zoe la detuvo:

-¡Alto ahí yo misma abriré!

Zoe corrió a la puerta principal recriminándole al cachorro: ¡"valiente guardián resultaste!" Zoe le abrió la puerta a un hombrecito bajo abrigado, de sonrisa fácil y modales inquietos pero impecables.

-Soy Rick, Zoe sé que Selene está aquí…

¿Rick? Zoe lo repitió recordando al empleado de Jazmine, al cómplice" de Simón. Rick mismo iba a continuar su presentación cuando el cachorro corrió a sus pies y este se inclinó para acariciarlo.

¡Con que aquí estas tu pequeño! Lo que me ha costado encontrarte pero Simón dijo" ¡un obsequio original para Selene!" y ahí fue el buen Rick a buscarte.

-Los animales parecen entenderse contigo-Zoe lo dejo escapar recargada en la puerta sin advertir el efecto de esas palabras en el hombre.

Rick hizo una mueca y Zoe se disculpó por su falta de hospitalidad. No habría cuidado dijo Rick trajo provisiones.

-Rick sospecho conoces estaba casa-Zoe estaba recelosa de cualquier contacto con Simón-Entra, bebe algo caliente pero te advierto que quiero respuestas de tu jefe Simón, mi amiga sufre por él, soy muy buena obteniendo información Rick.

Rick deposito al cachorro en la alfombra y cumplió con las órdenes intentando no perder la sonrisa, se deshizo de su chaqueta en la sala pero luego sus ojos observaron lo mismo que Zoe: las flores que Zoe le entregara a Selene estaban negras, marcitas, muertas, en su costoso florero.

Este clima-se indignó Zoe –me han timado en esa tienda dijeron que eran silvestres y que duraría semanas, ira a tirarlas a la basura.

Rick solo sacudió la cabeza evito que ella viera su gesto de amargura y frotándose las manos frente a la chimenea dijo con naturalidad:

-Zoe hasta hay un pastel en la camioneta, está abierta, tráelo córtalo y sírvelo, yo veré a Selene, si me lo permites.

-¿Por qué no?-Zoe estaba aturdida solo le señalo con el brazo la habitación

Rick aún paralizado por la visión de Selene más que por el frio se sentó directamente en la cama de ella, quien se hecho a sus brazos llorando.

-¿en dónde está Simón? Ignora que ocurrirá conmigo tu…

-Shhh!-Rick la abrazo con fuerza consolándola como a una niña-lo se cálmate, la manada se reunirá y Nick vera que hacer contigo. Solo tu hermana me preocupa, es una bestia enjaulada, perdón por el término pero…. Mírate Selene-Rick la hizo sonreír-una bruja ancestral una loba ¡mi familia solo desciende de granjeros sureños o campesinos italianos pero tú! Simón sabe cuidarse no temas ser la bestia es solo un estado de ebriedad para él. ¡Ni Edgar ni Emaús pudieron contra Simón solo tú, que grupo peculiar en especial Edgar que era un lobo gruñón antes de conocernos!

Selene rio y observó con un sobresalto a Zoe que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta algo confundida sin a ver oído nada.

-Ya Rick mete ese pastel y la porción que me corresponde- le aconsejo Selene-puedo oler esa crema desde aquí.

Zoe fue por café para Rick y un té para Selene solos e detuvo al ver al cachorro comportándose extrañamente y le pregunto:" ¿Por qué hueles al recién llegado ha estado con otro perro?" la ira da del animal fue de alerta. Selene y Rick parecían seguir conversando y Zoe no tenía deseos de entrometerse.

-…puedo oír a una distancia considerable Rick, tengo mis sentidos a flor de piel, respete admire y me fascine con esto en un depredador y ahora ignoro si podre ponerme en ese lugar

-Tu estado me preocupa por que se todos los demás comenzaron a transformarse de adolescente tu no, veré si Nick tiene repuestas- extrañaba a tilla Selene supo la respuesta de Rick

-¡claro!- Rick rio mordaz- ¡a Tilly la loba que es más amigable! Preparare todo para el regresó a Nueva York, a otra de las casa d de Simón es un milagro que las empresas no quebraran, nunca me sentí tan abrumado por responsabilidades, pero Selene acostúmbrate a la idea ahora te transformarás en lobo

Un susurro de Rick un profecía que se cumpliría, Selene recordó el rostro de aquel antepasado suyo. A estas alturas Emaús también debía recordarlo. Rick la beso en la frente y fue a la cocina hizo algunas caricias al cachorro agradeció el café y se enfrentó a esa mirada inquisidora de Zoe. Más que una reportera en búsqueda de la verdad.

-Yo…-balbuceo Rick con su clásica mirada tierna-sé que todo te parece extraño que sientes que nadie confía en ti como para revelarte más, Simón ama a Selene no hay duda de ellos por ahora solo deben de estar separados-Rick hasta se

Rick le acerco un pañuelo que Zoe dejara sobre la mesa de noche y noto su desmejoria haciendo la inevitable pregunta:" ¿ya te has trasformado?" Selene negó con horror, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Pero siento que lo haré… ¿en qué?

-Oh Selene, -dejo escapar Rick lastimero pensado hasta en confesarle todo él mismo ala preocupada Zoe. Selene volvió a aferrarse a él, Rick recupero su tono risueño habitual:

-Por lo que veo tengo un irresistible encanto para las hermanas Rimini! Será con las lobas tal vez-Ese tono masculino se tornó opaco al agregar: le falle a Simón, no pudo protegerte, eras parte de la manada.

-Ni Simón pudo protegerse Rick y él era el perro guardián –Selene se calmó buscando fortaleza.

-Pero le falle en adivinar que Warren intentaría algo perverso con Jazz soy un fracaso Selene

Ahora fue Selene quien lo consoló: "¡eres tan necesario para nosotros como un bosque cálido, seguro!" Selene no soltó las manos de Rick "es tonto pero temo ser un animal… ¡yo justamente!" Rick apretó los dientes, lo sabía .solo d debían de revisar los escritos de ese loco de Emaús.

-La manada se culpa por no saber resguardarte, por no delatar a Warren estaremos contigo y con Simón, siempre los fuertes ustedes dos.

Pero y Simón? Ante la pregunta Rick bajo la cabeza con pesar. Todos se preguntaban eso. Al menos tenían una pista: la secta que dejó abandonado al pequeño Tyrone estaba haciéndose visible, tal vez a través de ellos se obtuviera respuestas.- Jazz se recuperaba y respondería entrevistas era una experta en cubrir ese tipo de situaciones.

-Edgar se ha comportado como uno más de la manada, contrato a doctores, cirujanos pago por sus servicios y su silencio, dejó que Nick interviniera también-

Rick fue a la cocina y Zoe lo enfrento:

\- ¿Que sustancia le dio a Selene para que estuviera así?-comenzó ella sin más y Rick la detuvo.

-nada más lejos de eso, iré a Nueva York con ella, a su apartamento si prefieres no dejarla sola

Aquí si Zoe se ofendió, jamás abandonaría a Selene y menos en esta situación eso pareció tranquilizar a Rick que le agradeció tal lealtad y el que no hiciera más preguntas, dijo que solucionaría el asunto y que contaría en la ciudad, volvería con ellas quiso dejarle dinero en efectivo pero casi Zoe le gruñe en su rostro así es que el buen Rick se llevó lo que restaba de pastel para el viaje y le pidió que diera a Selene, que ahora dormía aliviada un mensaje: "Rick está cuidando a platón" eso le dijo y Selene sonrió tristemente al oídlo. Vio la luna llena por fin esa noche y no salió de su cuarto, su fiebre subió nuevamente y Zoe hasta y preocupada decidió ponerle fin a este asunto. "basta ya iré por un doctor" tono las llaves de su auto, dejo al cachorro nervioso en la cocina y trato de cerrar bien puertas y ventanas tal vez hasta pensó en telefonear a Rick pero esperó hasta pasada la medianoche, solo habían doctores de viaje la clínica estaba más lejos de la previsto aún así llevaría Selene a una emergencia en su propia auto. Le dio a una enfermera síntomas inexactos y volvió a su auto, esta salió del camino en medio de la nieve, su teléfono no tenía señal y pensó que la suerte ya no estaba de su lado. Definitivamente debió de insistir para que Rick permaneciera en esa casa. O que respondiera preguntas… con los primeros rayos del sol sacaría la camioneta de allí con un llamado al auxilio mecánico si es que podía. Trataría de dejarle un mensaje a Selene para que no se preocupara. Zoe estaba helada, dando diente con diente, pago y los empleados se alejaron. La desesperación no le había ganado aún y se negó a pedir ayuda a una casona lejana. Ella cara seria a Selene en el auto. Una foto en sepia eso parecía el paisaje, Zoe ignoro las huellas alrededor del jardín, no eran normales. Fango solo eso diría tal vez el tal Rick volviera a visitarlas luego mentalmente Zoe se recordó a si misma cerrando puertas y ventanas salvo la que daba a aquella bodega. Selene tenía las llaves de esta casa y Rick y… ¡quién sabe cuántos más!

Zoe dio un salto y corrió hasta fuera en efecto esa ventana al ras del piso estaba abierta. Pequeña y estrecha para un ladrón si intentaba colarse por allí. Zoe no distinguía una hebras de pelo perruno, casi albino, ni huellas de una pata animal, solo salió disparada como resorte hacia la puerta principal intacta, la abrió con decisión llamo a Selene y distinguió fuera de la cocina al cachorro algo o alguien estaba inclinado hacia el cachorro acariciándolo y murmurando. Un bulto uniformo, una mata de cabello rubio y una chaqueta y pantalones verde oliva.

-¿que…? ¿Quién…eres como has entrado aquí?...

4

-Tilly…

La muchacha pálida y pecosa se incorpore observando a Zoe con curiosidad que era mutua.

La puerta… eso dejo escapar Zoe llave en mano.

-tengo una copia.

Tilly mintió descaradamente. Había llegado por la noche en cuatro patas ya convertida en una loba entrado por esa pequeña ventana, conocía la casa al igual que toda la manada otro de los refugios que los Ambersom tenían en cualquier parte del mundo. Aún para una muchacha despreocupada y arisca como ella el estado de su hermana mayor era de cuidado, solo ido lamer las manos de Selene y asegurarse de que esta sabía que era ella quien estaba allí. Debió de cuidarse de la hostilidad del cachorro que escapo de la cocina. Luego Tilly ya en su forma humana limpio alguna de sus huellas y trato de mejorar el estado de Selene. Nick se lo había advertido y por ello le dio un par de lo que Aiko llamaba "pócimas calma lobos" nada definitivo solo mezclas de hierbas.

-Lamento el atemorizarte-Tilly se disculpó manteniendo la calma.

-Lo siento soy yo quien está a la defensiva-Zoe cerró la puerta dejo las llaves dentro de su bolsillo y comprobó que Tilly era tal y como se la había imaginado las fotos de Selene eran justas y su descripción también-me alegra que por fin estés aquí junto a Selene, ven hay comida y algo de pastel, bebe algo caliente, ¡te ves terrible! El frío afecta hasta los huesos ¿no?

Tilly sonrió irónica al ver a esa muchacha desvivirse por darle confort a ella que mundial sus cuatro patas en la nieve. Zoe valía oro. "tú amigo Rick trajo provisiones"

-Lo se…

Tilly omitió el decirle que había "olido" a Rick, Zoe no hacía más que quejarse, llevaría a Selene al hospital o a nueva York. ¡Lo que fuera primero! Tilly la oyó y cuando Zoe acabo se puso de pie con la boca llena por un bocadillo regreso junto a Selene sin más esta se sentó en la cama más repuesta y casi llorando extendió las manos a Tilly, esta le dijo s in sorprenderse ¡"con que resultaste un lobo con piel de cordero!" que le ocurriría. Tilly se molestó por la pregunta.

-Selene tu sabes que te ocurrirá-Tilly lo dejo escapar fastidiada. Estaré contigo se lo que sientes-la beso en la ardiente frente-aun cuando seas…

-…una bestia. ¡Una bestia femenina, ni Warren pudo idear esto mejor!- Selene lo susurro con rabia-¡por Dios! Tu vivías en el cuarto de junto y no pude adivinar este calvario tuyo estoy tan ciega, tan ignorante de mi entorno, solo veo la vida por la lente de una cámara, soy un expectora. Boas comiendo conejos, carneros heridos…yo solo saco fotos…

Tilly oprimió la mano de Selene tranquilizándola y pidiendo silencio Zoe no necesitaba un problema más entre el frío y la angustia. Selene pareció hacer una mueca pero la muchacha prosiguió: Nick esperaba que se trasformara y luego que supieran en que actuarían el dudaba que Selene pasara de Selene misma a la bestia sin un estado intermedio lo cierto era que el acónito tampoco había hecho efecto en Selene. Tina y Borja solo pensaban en hallar a Aiko. El instinto de protección broto en Selene al preguntarle:

-¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás vagando o finalmente me aceptaras como tu familia?

Esa pregunta fue un reproche que sepulto bajo la mirada culpable a Tilly. Fuera, la camioneta de Rick estacionaba nuevamente. Selene agradeció que al menos Rick y Tilly se cruzaran pero ella parecía no compartir ese sentimiento de alivio. De no ser por Zoe Tilly hubiera huido por aquella pequeña ventana de la bodega sin siquiera ser una loba. Aún así fue a recibir a Rick .Zoe preparo sándwich y algo caliente y el cachorro insistió en olfatear los zaparos de Rick.

Luego Zoe los dejo comer a solas y fue a ver a Selene seguida por el cachorro.

Intente comunícame contigo- le disparo Rick serio-¿Piensas ser la presa nuevamente?

Tilly paso ante el refunfuñando y respeto "tú no sabes nada" pero Rick herido en su orgullo masculino la tomo del brazo obligándola a mirarlo,

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Eres una loba pero quieres comportarte como una perra!

Tilly se debatió hasta que la rabia de Rick cedió y la soltó dándole la espalda

¿Tilly que es lo que no se de ustedes? ¿De guardar secretos de aceptar, que crees de mí que no distinto a una mujer de una loba? ¿Que tengo tontas fantasías? tu ere su lo que te sucede por las noches es solo un estado, ¡sería igual para mi si carecieras de una pierna o te volvieras ladrona!

Tilly intento descifrar esa torpe declaración de amor, por detrás tomo a Rick de la cintura y beso su nuca permaneciendo junto a él:

-¡Entonces te telefoneare y pediré como siempre:"! Rick ven a recatarme… ¡de mi misma!"

-que sucede con esos dos…Zoe se lo pregunto a Selene mientras le alisaba las almohadas

-Hay una diferencia de edad notable pero el sujeto me agrada, tal vez tu hermana logre que la empleen en una de las empresas Amberson, un mundo de glamour rodeándola la hará sentar cabeza

¡Quién sabe!-Selene noto que el silencio de ambos en la sala era buena señal- ah Zoe tengo algo que decirte…

Zoe se detuvo esperando palabras reveladoras pero Selene sonrió picara:

-¡Las mujeres Rímini somos un tanto "inestables" espera lo más extraño de nosotras!

La luna era testigo del amor entro romeo y Julieta, un enamorado de la noche oyó eso de labios de alguno de los parroquianos de aquel bar perdido en el Sur de América ,delgado, encorvado, ensimismado más que en la barra en su propio ser, solo sonrió amargamente, un whiskey olvidado a su lado. La camarera más de cuarenta años, no bonita pero sonriente de tez tan pálida y hastiada como el de la noche, sonrió, le pregunto si quería otro que corría por si cuenta que ella pagaría. Es gratis explico en castellano como si Simón no la comprendiera, el replico en español no gracias, sacó un manojo de billetes de su bolsillo, más que una generosa propina tal vez era hora de cortar de raíz una posible cita. Pero Simón no quería ser descortés, había pasado semanas tragando polvo de carreteras manteniéndose despierto, huyendo, consiguiendo dinero como fuera, agradeciéndole a tina y Borja que le enseñaran como reparar motores, bicicletas demás y ahora solo quedaba en ese bolsillo de su desgastado jean una foto feliz de él y Selene, la camarera ignoro a un par de sujetos que murmuraron algo con respecto a su pechos y sitio tras la barra, busco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, Simón sonrió agradeciéndole que se lo tendiera llevo el cigarrillo a sus delgados y ajados labios como si ya no le sintiera gusto a nada, ella lo vio tomarlo con manos temblonas, llovía fuera esa cortina de agua pura no lo resguardaría de la luna. Simón paso una mano por su barca creciente ¿Qué ganaría con una cita? ¿Con tener impulsos humanos? ¿Con comportarse como una bestia? Debería de huir luego hasta por una ventana. Mentir ahora doblemente… luna que expresaba protección y nutrición, luna diosa madre reina del cielo ojos de la noche… esa etapa prohibida del día mediadora entre el cielo y la tierra, huevo del mundo, matriz, marca el ying y el yang, todas las fases de la luna: la muerte el renacimiento…. Su trasformación. Y en la luna menguante recogía alguna señilla y luego el fin.-"cuídese de la noche" la oyó aconsejarle apenas él le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse. Eso le causo gracia a Simón. : Él era su único peligro…

Flores muertas, Zoe había desechado ese ramo negruzco y amenazante. Zoe desconocía de leyendas e historia para Selene era una clara señal de que ella no era la misma. Pero Zoe no pensaba en ello la sola visión del central park le parecía una sombra…decidiría dar una orden digna de su editor" reabrir el caso del asesinato en el central park"

La luna se teñía de euforia para ella Selene lo sabía… los lobos estaba enamorados de la luna. Rick golpeaba el volante para seguir el ritmo de la música cuando Selene se repuso de sus náuseas y se animó a preguntar le que fabula quería oír, Rick era bueno para eso ¿la del lobo que lame el borde del yugo? moraleja los malos parecen actuar viene pero la naturaleza los traiciona y delata el lobo el cordero, el lobo y el burro… Selene hizo una mueca todas las fabulas tenía al lobo como malvado, Rick lo admitió, disminuyo la velocidad le entrego su teléfono celular un numero misterioso le había enviado una escultura fotografiada, de Agostino DiDuccio—Del templo de malatestiano de Rimini…"La Luna"… ¿Es Simón? Si…la capilla de los planetas…

Selene se ilusionó estaría en Italia. Rick negó con pesar Simón no sería tan tono pero de seguro él enviaba ese mensaje sabiendo que ella lo descifraría un toque de distinción y complicada entre ambos

-debe estar atado como Ulises ante el canto de las sirenas cada vez que la luna se llena por completo

Selene lamento eso pero Rick le dijo prudente que Simón sabia cuidarse, sabía que ella quería ver a Jazz ella estaría en Nueva York le pidió que no se asustara por el vendaje y demás. Selene secos sus insipientes lagrimas

-¡Espero que ella no se asuste de mí! Que no me transforme en la bestia ante ella y le recuerda a Darren y su ataque

-Rick detuvo el auto suave y la dejo desahogarse. Luego la abrazo.

-Por alguna razón no te has transformado no eres las séptima hija de una familia no has nacido a la intemperie no has participado rituales ni te ha mordido un lobo…

Ante esto Rick aceptó la sonrisa de Selene sabía que ella extrañaba a Platón y a todos era parte ella de la manada nada de lo que sentía les era extraño.

-Piensa Selene que ellos ni siquiera delataron a Darren el lobo aflora a veces, una es una lobo otras una bestia el efecto depende del humano .lo que me recuerda que tu feroz hermanita prometió telefonear y no lo ha hecho Anaïs llegara en el motor home con Saskia y el pequeño Tyrone con Nick tina y Borja vaga por ahí igual que Edgar todo los hijo de la luna se unirán tarde o temprano.

Rick observo al cachorro por el espejo retrovisor en el asiento trasero.

-A carne de lobo diente de perro. ¡Blanco o negro el perro es siempre perro… vamos Selene que la luna nos guíe!

La luna ilumina el corazón de los enamorados…iban de la mano caminando por el sendero que serpenteaba el Central Park. Aún la luna no hacia vibrar su interior, tina y Borja contratarían sus rostros con fuerza, aún se hacían miles de preguntas, tina se sentó en un banco y Borja la imito ignorando a los últimos paseantes, si al menos hallaran a Aiko. Borja noto:" ¡el museo metropolitano de arte de Nueva York mira se ve desde aquí el cristal, el templo de Dendur… egipcio siglo…!

Tina se puso de pie:

-Es eso, la secta deben tenerla oculta en Egipto a Aiko

Borja sacudió la cabeza ¿de que hablaba? Ishtar la luna el sacrificio humano Ammón un monstruo con cabeza de animal. Borja rogó a esa luna que Tina no hubiera enloquecido leyendo los manuscritos de Emaús. El joven tomó a tina del mentón contuvo su rostro sus manos heladas, se aproximó como si fuera a besarla y le pidió que se explicara.

-Rodos los pueblos antiguas admiran a los animales, igual cada tribu tiene una animal la piel de lobo los cubría pero eran de buena suerte la diosa lunar Artemisa Bastet en Egipto, ¿recuerdas? Luperco pan el dios de Italia protector de rebaños contra los lobos fiestas lupernales de eso hablaban los escritos… leyendas mitología pero si creen en un anubis un chacal mira ese templo….

-¿Y tú quieres ir a buscarla a Egipto?

La voz de Borja fue una broma la zona era conflictiva aún para seres como ellos." No querida lo los lobos viven en lugares solitarios, montes de Europa tal vez coyotes que son lobos mexicanos pero…." Tina lo detuvo gesticulando.

-Emaús por poco era un inquisidor y no vivía en ninguna ciudad tradicional del medio evo me refiero a que la secta puede estar aquí la que abandonó al pequeño Tyrone o los amigos de Emaús, creerán ver señales en todas partes , estoy segura de que una secta arrebató a Aiko y la tiene oculta, saben de los lobos.

Borja suspiró abrumado.

-Ah! ¡La luna ilumina esa cabecita: estoy tan loco como tú, te creo pero ya alejémonos de aquí este sitio me da escalofríos! Un deprimente claro de luna

Hay un aluna para cada noche eso lo sabe en especial un león entre lobos…

Una noche con saber italiano en tribeca donde seguía habiendo más que turistas, el mismo pido la pasta rellena ,casto el vino y ella se río de tal refinamiento Wes le confeso a Zoe " te he traído aquí en una cita u no en un resto suntuoso no quería impresionarte" y que quería Zoe se lo pregunto reclinándose en su silla con los brazos cruzados su actitud fue suspicazmente femenina y Wes dio un rápido sorbo admitiendo que ella le atraía mas, no caia en ninguna de sus clásicas trampas no quería impresionarla era justamente lo contrario solo no deseaba verse desesperado por ella.

-Sería más honesto, si es que esa palaba figura en tu diccionario personal, que dijeras que quieres de mí un reportaje con Jazmine Amberson por mi amistad con Selene, que te dijera porque ella y Simón pelearon para tener tu primera plana y lanzar una bomba social

Wes se apabullo pero luego reacciono alzo su mano parpadeando:

-stop ahí primero no soy una marioneta que solo sirva para minutos en televisión segundo yo mismo busco mis primicias.

Wes sonó digno tanto que Zoe consideró darle una segunda oportunidad, revolvió la comida con cientos de calorías y el noto que ni se fijaba en ellas, sus conquistas esas las que ella se refería solo eran parte de su trabajo, ella reacciono él podía tener…

-A cientos de top models y estrellitas revoloteando a mi alrededor pero solo buscan un poco de prensa no me subestimes así

-Te creo. Zo e alzo la copa por el-brindo por un hombre honesto jamás te diría de Selene nada que no supieras ya y menos de Simón Wes lanzo una risita maliciosa:

-Simón tiene más secretos de los que crees, no temas por tu amiga pero…

Wes se detuvo dándose cuenta de que se estaba desarmando ante ella.

-Tu y yo tenemos un mal comienzo-Wes volvió a su tono normal.-tú me intrigas, mi trabajo te fastidia y eso es genial en general fascina, no te diría que no quiero ser un periodista serio quería pedirte consejos y me topé con esta atracción.

Mientes convincentemente incluso a ti ismo-sonrió Zoe- ere astuto al menos, dudo que soportes una visita a la morgue

Wes rechino los dientes.

-Mis tíos faenaban ganado hasta yo disecaba animales de caza no me insultes gratuitamente, si me adapte a un ambiente bien puedo adaptarme a otro solo necesitó ser un poco más serio embarrarme de crímenes no suelo pasearme con policías no es mi estilo la fotografía si lo descubrió y me preguntaba si Selene podía darme consejos.

Zoe pareció satisfecha de esta confesión, mascullo algo pidió otro postre hipercalórico y hasta pensó en dejarla acompañarla a su apartamento, por lo pronto ya tenía su teléfono dirección y demás datos de rigor para un primera cita que podía llegar a repetirse aunque a Zoe le desagradara el aspecto prolijo, perfumado, educado de Wes ella hubiera preferido un sujeto reactivo, masculino complicadamente viril al estilo Simón no con las nefastas consecuencias que en Selene veía luego de la ruptura de ambos, bueno pero Selene regresaba con Rick empeñándose en ir por carretera…y Zoe regresó sola a su apartamento se estremeció al ver las sombrar del central park y olvido la visión de aquellas flores negras como sus sospechas, cerco en la luna agua en la laguna…..

En compañía de lobos…la veía con su mano vendada sostener un c aro collar de perlas y diamantes como s i fuera un rosario, como si jazmine se dispusiera a rogar a la luna. Se abrazó hasta que Selene sintió que su cuerpo dolía, pero el latido de ese corazón femenino sufriente en el suyo propio jazmine conocía estos latidos al compás de una huida. Cuatro patas contra la nieve helada y más ella sabía que un lobo pugnaba por salir de esa piel blanca lunar podía verlo con sus ojos rojos tras esas pupilas celestes, melancólicas y esas manos femeninas y suaves. Pero jazmine sospecho maslo que Nick confirmaría luego lo que llenaba el ser de jazmine de esperanza y que detenía los efectos dela luna madre Selene cuanto había rogado por verla de nuevo y estaba allí con ella! German aun dudando había vuelto a su trabajo un viaje corto prometió y jazmine se sentía inmensamente aliviada de que el supiera la verdad

-No temas por Simón Darren no es rival para él-jazmine tenía a Selene de la mano, esta temblaba y contemplaba la luna –miala eso calmaba a Simón antes de transformase lobo o no Simón será siempre un cachorro humano inquieto.

Selene se detuvo en a oír algunas anécdotas y recuerdos infantiles, jazmine estaba decidida a volver a la actividad y Selene la admiro, esta mujer fuerte y temeraria merecería tener una sangre igual a la de la rostro consevara alguna cicatrices quien sabe hasta sea tapa de revistas por mi enteresa fuera de la frivolidad dela moda-jazmine desdeñó ese mundo comercial en el que estaba inmersa. Anaïs duda en visitarme y cuidar al pequeño Tyrone es adorable, extraño el no tener un cachorro entre mis brazos. Le mencione a Saskia el comportamiento de simón a esas edad y me agradeció los datos. Sea un gran muchacho iguala su padre: Nick es un genio prometí dar dinero si quiere ampliar su laboratorio es tan capaz e inteligente siempre rechaza mi ayuda, los doctores eminentes de la cirugía plástica están impresionados con su habilidad y conocimiento. Selene no calles grita por ayuda llora a la luna, hazlo porque sabes que tos estaremos contigo.

Jazmine se inclinó hasta ella con dificultad y el tomo aún con más fuerza de las manos.

-Luego de la oscura noche llega la mañana Selene. la genética es más fuerte, no hay ni una parte de Darren en si o en Simón, ninguna bestia. Colgare estos collares en un bosquecillo en un jardín en cualquier sitio y veras que Simón viene por ellos es señal de que está a salvo…

-¿a salvo de sí mismo?-aventuro Selene.-a salvo de todo mal…

Las mujeres y la luna tienen muchas caras, Selene pensó eso ya instalada en el apartamento de Zoe y agradeció que esta trabajara hasta tarde, se animó a recordar fotografías y videos de Simón, de Simón al lobo. La manada completa y allí estaba de pie vestida como para asistir a un safari miserando el monitor de la computadora cuando un estremecimiento le rezo responder al llamado de la manada…

De la tierra a la luna. Zoe caminaba lentamente desde el taxi a calles de su apartamento, alucinaba repetía palabras de quien entrevistara antes y sabia de este nuevo encuentro entre Selene y jazmine. Al menos Selene había prometido ver a un doctor, eso y cerrar puertas y ventanas. El apartamento estaba en una zona segura la mayoría delos demás inquilinos estaba ausentes por diferentes motivos pero la seguridad era impecable ni una sombra de duda…

Sombras como las que Zoe hallo al entrar a su apartamento…una mujer rubia con un flequillo blanco sostenido a un niño junto a un joven nervioso, una pareja de adolescentes casi, un hombre afroamericano que vestía de negro y una mujer también afroamericana que le dijo dulcemente

-Zoe soy Anaïs tal vez me recuerdes Selene me menciono como la nana de los Amberson, todos hemos comido perdona la intromisión deseas comer algo?

-Deseo que se vayan de aquí!-Exploto Zoe perpleja ante tal situación .donde está Selene?

El hombre alto vestido de negro movió la cabeza. "soy Edgar Deucalion…" Zoe no estaba para ´presentaciones pero este las hizo nombrándolos a todos "saskia Nick, tina y Borja el pequeño Tyrone y Rick por supuesto zoe dio un paso atrás y perdió la paciencia oyó la voz burlona de Rick que clase de reporte a de policiales era….debes de reconocerlos por fotos que Selene te enviaba..."

-Ellos quieren decirte algo…

Rick fue quien cerró la puerta y apago las luces por alguna razón la curiosidad de Zoe no la hizo reaccionar.

Anaïs tomo a ese niño ronroneaste y dio un paso atrás igual que el hombre de negro que se llevó las manos a la boca para pedir silencio. Que…ruido de huesos a punto de colapsar, desgarros, gimoteos figuras amorfas a la luz de la luna, el terror, la crispación. La ropa a un lado metamorfosis …

Hombres lobo…pero… lobos todos ellos como dos figuras humanas permanecieron ante ella aparte de Rick y los demás. Quietos allí la transformación se detuvo en derredor a Zoe esta permanecían aún conmocionada por el remolino de pelos garras orejas y temió haber alucinado fue Rick quien intentó sujetarla pero Edgar resulto más fuerte ante esa luz pálida. Lobos como leyendas cono literatura como… pesadillas la miraban a ella si cientos de supersticiones y maleficios presencias horribles cosas que jamás creyó que el cuerpo humano fuera capaz de soportar. Tan mansos tan reales tan cierto….todo tenía sentido. Rick decidió darle lo más fuete que hallo, solo una cerveza, por la experiencia él había cargado una botella de coñac y le vertió una gotas en la lata abierta de Zoe esta bebió aún sofocada se negaba a creer se restregaba los ojos y solo dijo con un hilo de vos.

-Todos ustedes…

No todos! Edgar lo negó ofendido y se disculpó ante la mirada delos lobos Anaïs estaba de regreso, había recostado a ese niño donde pudo lejos de la transformación.

-Mi hermano lo era, tina, Borja, Nick, Tilly Saskia… Simón claro… y otro joven también Darren.

Darren dudó Zoe acabando la lata de cerveza y por supuesto Simón repitió Rick y su voz fue un relámpago de lucidez Simón claro el ataque a la bestia y mucho más, Darren que convirtió a Simón en una bestia, un niño lobo, asesinatos, una máquina infernal el antepasado de Selene una bruja, era demasiado para Zoe se vio en el centro dela sala con sus manos lamidas por lobos." Tómalo como un trastorno de la personalidad1" dio Rick con su acostumbrado buen tomo ligero. Una esquizofrenia física agregó. Con cualquier leyenda urbana: despertar en un bosque malherido y desorientado luego de una borrachera, la última imagen que tienen en tu cabeza es la de una figura masculina de negro un aullido una luz de luna… la que inundaba la silueta de Selene con su ropa de noche tan blanca su cabello suelto sus pupilas rojas. "por Dios rojas" igual que en esas fotos pudo repetir Zoe mentalmente y las manos femeninas que la tomaban al igual que a esa cámara de fotos pericia eran más que los dedos de una artista ahora le parecieron a Zoe increíblemente delgadas y con una punta negra la uña de un animal. Selene dio un paso atrás y los lobos de inmediato fueron hacia ella formaron una ronda protegiéndola ante la mirada de Zoe y su desesperación.

-Selene que te han hecho?!

-Nadie me ha hecho daño, no temas, Selene se lo rogo casi- esto ha estado en mi sangre… mirar la luna llena, en ni alma

Zoe sacudió la cabeza" no la perturbes ni la culpes" le susurró Anaïs sin dejar de mirarlos a todos con cierta ternura

-Acérquese- le pido Edgar

Por un segundo Zoe se sintió fascinada había admirado y envidiado a Selene en secreto por descubrir los misterios de la naturaleza y ahora ella misma tenía esa oportunidad, no la desecho, los lobos recelosos alzaron las orejas olisqueando a Zoe, solo Tilly permanecía junto a Selene hizo un atisbo de levantar los labios y enseñarle los colmillos solo una mirada de Rick pareció contenerla convencerla de que Zoe tenía más curiosidad que otra cosa. Aún recordaba cuando usaba esas fotografía kirland un método de emanación de biogenética y Selene decía haber descubierto algo en su aura cono el resto de la seres vivos, si que era extraña admitió Zoe. Llego solo a esa conclusión ya más calma pero Selene había vista las consecuencia horribles de los animales ante un depredador, Zoe en cambio conocía la horrible naturaleza humana ahora solo veía la nobleza anima.

-Serás una de ellos?-Zoe lo pregunto viendo la ropa dispersa aún lado

-Algo detiene ese proceso, lo he estado reprimiendo por años-Selene observó su figura sin entender-pero la bestia está allí fuera y a la caza si lo siento, Simón debe sentir igual

Rick carraspeo: le había costado mantener a Edgar quieto el hombre estaba dispuesto a vengar se de Darren por muerte de su hermano Tyrone y el solo recuerdo de la bestia avivaba su odio.

-Nick muchacho- Anaïs se dirigió a un lobo nervioso que se acercó a sus pies- quieres que te de un trozo de pan, quieres intentar ser humano Nicolai Nicolai Sheridan

¿Que hace? Inquirió Zoe -lo llama tres veces su nombre- Rick mismo lo repitió tronando los dedos ante el hocico de Nick-. Ya no resultara ni derramar tres gotas de tu sangre, te hará humano.

El lobo sabía que otro lobo lo observaba penosamente olisqueo el aire y regreso junto a Selene

-Fuera hay un motor home- comenzó Anaïs dudo que ellos se separen de ti Selene además sería peligroso sacarlos por la entrada principal lo mejor será que los humanos durmamos allí

-Nos acompañas?-Edgar hizo una invitación formal a Zoe- o prefieres…?

-Nooo! Voy con ustedes. Rick sonrió ante esa negativa de Zoe esta miró sobre su hombro a su amiga , ella estaría bien. El resto de la febril noche Zoe oyó historias completa de cada uno y sobre quien era el asesino en el central park. Entendío por qué jazmine había mentido sobre su ataque y la relación de Simón y Selene. Anaïs recostó al pequeño Tyrone y preparo chocolate caliente para todos Simón Zoe lo dejo escapar sin creer él era también…

-…humano -completó Edgar a si pesar-mi hermano era igual Rick que dice Nick acerca de Selene

Estaba confundido quería más estudios, Rick permanecía con la mirada hacia afuera montando guardia. A la madrugada serian humanos, salvo Tilly l a más resistente a volverse humana la más fuerte al igual que Simón y que Darren

-Si las autoridades saben esto los asesinaran -Zoe llegó horrorizada a esa conclusión.

-por supuesto pero primero deberán creerles-Edgar fue cortante. – su casación de periodista puede más que su fidelidad a su amiga.

Claro que no Zoe sonó herida y profundamente ofendida nunca daría nada de esto a conocer, pero que ganaba Simón con huir si Darren estaba tras de él y también Emaús. Proteger a la manada Zoe se mostró reactiva y Rick la detuvo:

-¡Alto ahí no necesito una humana sanguinaria más trato de mantener calma en l a manada!

Zoe acepto aquello y durmió sin una solo pesadilla en una litera junto a Anaïs que continuo relatando los fabulosos días en que Selene y simón compartían su amor. Cuando el sol asomo por la ventanilla del motor home volvieron al apartamento los lobos estaban rodeando Selene supusieron entraron en puntas de pies Zoe fue la primera y ahogo un grito al ver un lobo observándola curiosamente sentado sobre su cola al igual que un perro

Rick llego al instante y la oyó:

-Selene eres tú…

El lobo ladeo la cabeza y Rick rasco su testuz

-Si el lobo come perro es porque ambos están de acuerdo. Recito ante la sonrisa de los demás humanos-Es platón, ve con Tilly. Ordeno Rick y el lobo se movió ágilmente-lo siento debí advertirte.

-Es la mascota de Jazmine –recordó Zoe

-sí, un experimento de Aiko: anuló en Platón todo comportamiento de lobo

-Zoe bebió café cargado y preparo jarra competa para el resto. ¿Eso era posible? Tal vez los lobos se volverían humanos, si es que quisieran. Tilly fue la primera en aparecer con su mirada esquiva y sus manos en los bolsillos Rick espero a que dijera lo obvio hacia Zoe.

-siento el…haberte mostrado los colmillos aquella por la noche la voz se escapó de entre sus dientes Zoe aceptó la disculpa y vio como toda la manada se invitaba sola a desayunar. ¿Comían?

-Por Dios que si conejos y…

Tilly codeo a Rick en las costillas y este rió: comían comida de humanos aun cuando eran lobos Rick no mentía la mesa se sirvió en minutos panecillos jugos cafés Anaïs iba de un lado a otro con pericia, Zoe no quería disputarle su lugar de anfitriona hasta Edgar mordisqueo un pan tostado al tiempo que respondió mensajes de su teléfono Saskia y Nick aúnen la cocina volvieron rápidamente con el pequeño Tyrone ya despierto.

-Espero que no te enfades: buscamos sillas guardadas en tu closet-pidió tina y Borja le hizo un espacio a Zoe que miró a Selene más repuesta a la cabecera de la mesa.

El instinto de periodista de Zoe no tardó en aparecer hizo toda clase de preguntas y q ellos respondieron: no, no comían conejos no los perseguían si perdían pelos, olisqueaban al aire, si se mordían entre ellos, se reconocían, nunca se mezclarían con otros lobos- Zoe inquisidora se dirigió a tina y a Borja

-Ustedes dos siendo lobos lo han hecho…?

Ambos lanzaron una risotada maliciosa como admitiendo solo Nick corto el interrogatorio quería ms estudios de parte de Selene y para distraer esa obsesión Saskia le convido a Zoe un pastel, ella misma lo había preparado el dio anterior y Rick acababa de traerlo desde el motor home.

-Si más y más tengo un hambre de lobo.

Zoe los hizo reír y Saskia le facilitó la receta familiar.

-con que Simón huye y es bueno al parecer- Zoe hablo con la boca llena

-pero al menos Tina y yo creemos que podemos hallar a Aiko

Borja les explicó lo que Tina pensaba y Rick intervino:" No irán tras ellos solos!"

-Rick sabemos cuidarnos y si nos separamos para confundir a Darren

Tina lo pido suavemente con Aiko serían más fuertes en eso tenía razón Tilly la poyo y Rick frunció el ceño en dirección a ella:

-no volverás a srr un anzuelo humano inténtalo y conseguiré una cadena para tu cuello

-¡Igual harías!-refunfuñó Tilly pero ante la mirada suplicante de su hermana no agrego mas solo se cruzó de brazos.

-No es un mal plan separarnos concluyó Edgar. Nick según esos escritos los locos amigos de Emaús pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo, con mi dinero y conexiones tal vez logro dar con ellos.

-Emaús solo persigue a Darren! Tilly lo dijo enfática pero la prioridad era ahora huir de ambos. Zoe reviso los escritos de Emaús apenas el desayuno acabo y ella misma se escandalizo de ellos tina y Borja le señalaron detalles y Saskia dio por fin que los bocetos de juicios centenarios. Selene por fin hizo sus estudios acompañada de Nick y Anaïs y platón que no se separaba de allá.

Rick resolvió rápidamente mientras los demás estaban expectantes.

-Ahora la prioridad es ponerte a salvo Selene Darren no debe recordar estos manuscritos de Emaús pero este mismo puede dar contigo siguiendo a Simón salvo que Darren quiera vengarse de Simón en ti.

Demasiado complicado para Darren no era tan listo descartó Tilly ante la irada de su hermana.

-Darren una bestia que manipula hasta un teléfono celular para tender una trampa.

Rick insistió recordando el ataque a Jazmine y Edgar lo apoyo.

-Atacó Saskia no olvidemos ese es capaz de matar por nada

Zoe sintió un escalofrío "aquí estará a salvo" se refería a Selene y esta agradeció inclinando la cabeza el resto tal vez lo dudaran-En las frías y blanca noches que siguieron los lobos siguieron ocultos en e l apartamento de Zoe Selene que continuaba sufriendo de fiebres altas, la idea de separarse parecía una solución rápida y Rick dudo de ellos. Jazmine se recuperaba y Darren se negaba a salir de su escondite. Borja y Tina querían organizar una nueva competencia benéfica y deportiva una loca idea nada más que para provocar a Darren y dar una oportunidad a Simón de comunicarse con ellos. Zoe se acostumbre a la idea de guarda silencio y estudiar actitudes, recibía los mensajes de rigor de Wes que seguía en su coqueteo Saskia cocinaba ayudada de Anaïs hasta Zoe le tomo cariño al pequeño Tyrone, Edgar parecía estar abocado de su negocios. Saskia tenía la inquietante pesadilla apenas regresaba dormir un poco en el motor home. Veía la bestia de pie en sus dos patas erguida en su furia regodeándose en su venganza y cargando en su garras al pequeño Tyrone, sus ojos rojos lo habían mirado de frente con un gesto triunfal y Nick supo que se sueño no era más que una premonición instintiva el mismo sintió aquello. Instinto igual al que Selene tenía y por eso ambos sabían que la manada crecería en la próxima luna llena. Sombras a la luz de la luna, eso parecía este grupo: Saskia como salida de un cuadro solemne una dama aristocrática retratada en 1900, de peinado alto, tules y mirada lánguida, no un hada escapara del bosque ni un espíritu en pena, simplemente una mujer etérea. Anaïs a un lado Nick un muchacho nervioso que si se detenía y se sentaba lo haría en el borde de la silla listo para ponerse de pie intempestivamente el clásico intelectual que quemaba sus pestañas estudiando, el tímido inestable capaz de todo al explotar en su interior tina, la adolescente típica rebelde, oscura y moderna con simpatía y autosuficiencia la ligera ,la irresponsable , igual que su novia Borja inquieto , independiente pero pendiente de todo, atento a lo peligroso, despreocupado pero insistente y claro Tilly la pequeña, la desdeñosa el problema encarnado , sin dejarse contener, la solitaria…un elfo ,un duende perverso perdido y flotando en la nada. Los adulto no estaban mejor: Rick misterioso y fiel, pretendía dar órdenes, ser practico irónico el típico sujeto en quien cualquier confiaría. Zoe no podía opinar lo mismo del tal Edgar y Zoe no era racista, Edgar tenía dinero era parco, serio, cortante, evitaba el mirar de frente. Zoe distinguía brillo de odio en sus pupilas y ella podría dar una anatomía de carácter de cualquiera pero de ese sujeto…

Anaïs parecía la más humana una mujer acostumbrada al trabajo, a ser servil y lógica, era tan amable, educada y paciente que por el momento Zoe la creía resignada y no comprendía su penuria. Que atravesaba el corazón de todos? ¿qué secreto se guardaban en su interior? ese pequeño niño le pareció inhumano esa fue la primer descripción de Zoe independiente que no tenía ni siquiera una mascota, había jugado con ese niño movedizo y tembloroso pro…que grupo! Como Selene se unió a ellos? Porque Simón sin duda alguna la unió… el amor suele ser una trampa a veces mortal…

5

"¡El brillo de tus ojos son para mí como la luz de la luna Selene, si pudieras verme vestido así de apuro en un callejón!" Simón tenía un extraño sabor en su boca, había reprimido el deseo de devorar un ratón y solo lograba herirse a sí mismo dudaba de conservar sus ojos humanos al volverse la bestia "pregúntale a la luna si, ella me ha visto todas las noches pensando en ti cuento lunas, ella siente igual. Eres mi Selene eres una bestia hora por mi culpa, dos lobos pelea en mi corazón uno es puro amor el otro odio, ganará el cual yo alimente lo sé. Darren estará tras de mí y Emaús también pero debo volver para cuidar a mi manada para dejar que Nick experimente en mi sea cual sea el resultado estoy cuando de llorar a la luna, de fingir lo que no soy una bestia capaz de rabia bajo esta pie deseos de devorar mi corazón he dejado que Darren la bestia ataque a i manada a mi propia hermana a la mujer que amo Darren ha asesinado y se ha regodeado creyendo se superior a nosotros ¿Por qué huyó? Selene sé que eres tú todavía no te pervivo como un lobo se tu sufrimiento está en mi corazón también pero algo más grande puede que ocurra ente nosotros si así fuera deberé decidir de una vez si soy un hombre o un animal hombre o bestia errante esta vez la elección debe ser la correcta todos dependen de mi ahora si alguien puede enfrentar la bestia ese soy yo!"

La luna enflaqueció y la noche se volvió un manto claro forrado por estrellas lobos calmaron su nerviosos e incubaron instintos etras. Zoe regresó a su trabajo acostumbrado a las risitas tina y Borja lograron que Rick accediera a dejarlos ir en búsqueda de Aiko solo que no poseían una pista firme las anotaciones de Emaús eran más que erráticas, dibujos de catedrales, castillos góticos Edgar negaba frustrado si Simón había sido mas fácil de cazar Emaús no era tonto. Zoe les entrego los archivos que consigo

-Arrestos en distintas partes del planeta; son locos fanáticos y proféticos

tina y Borja se dividieron ese botín de información. Nada concreto pero útil Saskia ala alabo como reportera pero Zoe se disculpó sbi segur rastros le hizo un guiño a Platon preguntándole si lea los labios, el lobo sacudió su cabeza. Anaïs llegó entrego al pequeño a Saskia y sonrió , jazmine acababa de telefonearle y estaba más que dispuesta a retomar su puesto en las empresas, Rick pareció el más aliviado por ella. Selene permanecía en la cocina con Tilly preparaba una ceña y oia risas en la sala. Tina estaba codeando a Nick que analizaba los resultados obtenidos de Selene

-sabes algo y lo callas, dilo.

-genio loco- Borja lo palmeo en la nuca para molestarlo pero Nick solo se ajustó sus gafas

La cena estaba lista Selene lo grito enérgica carne principalmente sonrió Zoe. Al menos solo un par de vecinos se quejaron de la actividad nocturna extraños sonidos dijo Zoe, fiestas de adolescente Zoe minimizo las quejas era mejor que los lobos pasaran allí la noche rodeando a Selene que en ese motor home además si algún vecino se volvía violento tenía una manada para defenderla vaya todo un ejército!

Los intereses del lobo los negocios poco lícitos de un hombre francés o mejor aún un hombre que ve la luan solo tiene migajas en su bolsillo debió de admitir, con pesar, que el mismo también vivía de noche por ello Wes cargo su pc portátil, una serie de fotos extras y su teléfono as su Tablet y demás dispositivos y su mejor sonrisa así llegó al edificio cercano al central park

Zoe sobresaltada del llamado acudió hubo un silencio tenso en medio dela sala.

-Qué curioso es Wes no fijamos una cita- Zoe tenía el intercomunicador desconectado- le diré que no…

-Hazlo pasar…

-la voz de Selene pareció misteriosa y gutural había olido algo extraño dijo y era cierto había estado frene a la ventana minutos antes y los lobos humanos ya la había rodeado todos ellos estaban atentos. Con Platón oculto en la cocina y el cachorro haciéndole compañía Zoe pensé que su apartamento se veía casi normal. Aún creía que la noche producida efectos extraños en los lobos aún siendo humano y ver a ese jovencito algo afeitado y prolijo lleno de un aire de superioridad apenas Zoe cerró la puerta tras de si los hizo estremecer Wes que comento:

-¡pero qué amable reunión tienen ustedes aquí!

Antes de que Rick o Edgar reaccionaron Selene se acercó miró a la puerta de la cocina donde Platón estaba oculto. Ella misma pareció arquear su espalda hasta olfatear al recién llegado

-Wes veo que estabas ansioso por llegar hasta aquí…

El tono de Selene sonó sin entonación-si no soy bien venido…

Selene intervino con una rápida mirada y los lobos retrocedieron aún en su forma humano Rick adivino. miedo lo olían en Wes y mas los lobos sabían de los carroñeros y los apartaban solo en el momento juntos ,Edgar no tenía esa sutileza y paciencia y hasta Anaïs permaneció alerta. que significa tu pregunta.

-Edgar Deucalion… Wes lo dijo. Ahora comprendo un empresario co múltiples negocios y más

-suena a acusación-replico Edgar- que buscar que…'

-Wes M. Marlowe tengo algo que enseñarles

Sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo Wes desplego su pc y hecho a andar un video casero, el central Park y los alrededores una figura en medio de la noche, el corazón de todos palpito hasta que Tilly fue la primera en reaccionar:

-somos nosotros…

las figuras en blanco y negro se movían ocultas por el manto dela noche en mas alla en callejones y bosquecillos,

-Cómo lohas descubierto maldito!

Selene detuvo a su hermana y calmo a todos con una mirada

-Es Darren la bestia…

Nick pareció reaccionar al mismo tiempo que todos

Saskia se apoyó en Anaïs pro primera vez con temor, Edgar y Rick ahogaron una maldición la transformación de Darren en los bosques, plasmada allí, obviando el crimen posterior que Wes no imaginaba ni presencio ni imagino tal vez.

Mas. Aseguro Wes seguro al verlos mucho y con soberbia otro video se centraba en la ventana de un cuarto alejado de las afueras de la cuidad. Selene palideció más que la luna y abrió su boca, llenándola con solo un nombre posible: Simón. En efecto la silueta que se relajaba en medio de la luna era de Simón luego fue la sombra de un lobo. Wes cerró su pc y se enfre a quien menos esperaba.

-Maldito estúpido me has buscado solo por eso!- Zoe lo masculló herida en su orgullo femenino.

-Olvida esto muchacho –comenzó Edgar impertinente sabiendo que era el único capaz de manejar a este sujeto

-Wes me llamo, Wes. Edgar Deucalion empresario y más que extraño aquí no?

-Que buscas con todo esto muchacho –la pregunta de Anaïs pareció ser inocente

Edgar ya tomaba su chequera.

-dinro y puedo dártelo mensualmente pagaré por tu silencio si eres listo tomaras el dinero y cerraras tu hocico principalmente porque te creerán un loco con videos falsos.

Wes lanzo una risita, no buscaba dinero, Selene crispo los puños solo los lobos pudieron advertir que sus pupilas se enrojecían

-supongo a estas alturas sabes todo…

-¿Todo? Que ustedes son un club selecto, anormal que Simón el intachable y rico play boy es u lobo: que tú la fotógrafa naturista parece haberse compenetrado demasiado con todo este grupo

-¡Basta ya!-

La voz de Rick pareció realmente y un rugido por poco y toma Wes por la solapa.

-Irrumpes aquí amenazas y pretendes…que?

-No los amenacé. Por otra parte ¿Rick? claro Rick tu eres… que su vigilante y guardián ¿eres un vampiro?

Fue suficiente para que Rick se adelantara a los deseos de los demás y tomara a Wes del cuello sin que Edgar o los demás muchachos pudieran impedirlo.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla, intiende que si algo malo le sucede a est manada por tu afición a la fotografía me convertiré en una bestia humana y e asegurare de que quedes aún peor que las victimas de Darren!

Edgar y Nick tomaron a Rick de los brazos Borja alejo a Wes advirtiéndole "tranquilo cordero aún estas ente lobos aunque la luna no se forme" Selene se sentó asistida por tina y Saskia y Anaïs rogo:

-Bsta! Tilly ve junto a tu hermana

-Sal de mi apartamento Wes llévate esta basura

Zoe lo amenazo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Vamos Zoe!. Wes se desarrugó su ropa- sabes que ningún hombre puede fingir por tanto tiempo, descubrí esto por casualidad si quisiera dinero hace tiempo que estaría a la luz, no me subestimes, tengo amigos influyentes en cadenas de televisión.

Rick lanzo una risotada:

-Que te creerán un loco mentiroso!

El problema es que no se n que puede serme útil esto- Wes pareció hablar consigo ismo- lo cierto es que me canse de tops models anoréxicas y bailes de caridad, tal vez jefe de prensa de alguien como Jazmine Amberson me atraería mas

-Deja tu curriculum alguien se lo entregara...-comenzó Rick burlón.

-Eso y tu lengua idiota!-completó Tilly

Vaya que parejita tan reactiva-Wes se burló sin temor. Lo cierto es que soy parte de la membrecía de este club.

Selene emitió un ronquido tomo su estomago

-MOn Die!-Saskia la sostenía de la mano y temía que se desvaneciera- cala Wes la estas perturbando.

"QUE?"Wes sacudió la cabeza "ella también…?"

Anaïs alzó las manos y se sentó frente a la mesa a analizarlos videos Wes se mostró más que cooperativo:

-Uní cabos y esta va a encantarles: un sujeto perseguía al tal Darren su bestia: Emaús.

-Lo sabemos: Es su abuelo…

Edgar lo informo sin bajar la guardia.

-Y saben quiénes son los amigos del tal Emaús?

Se miraron entre ellos. Clatro upar de locos filósofos eso pensó Wes también "Emaús tomaba tantos recaudos que temí que el historiador free lance tuviera un amante oculto pero no: los perseguía a ustedes y además frecuentaba a extraños boticarios y créanme en este ambiente bi a toda clase de sujetos fumar toda clase de basura, no dealers comunes. …Emaús me interesaba era un sujeto culto me lo cruce en fiestas me daba la impresión de que perseguía a Simón también…boticarios" Selene dijo luego recordando el jerez de Emaús:

-Acónito uva lupina… matalobos

-Cierto! También se usar la Wikipedia-Wes volvió a abrir su computadora y señaló una serie de fotos de una misteriosa tienda de hierbas con una fachada inofensiva como cualquier herboristería pero no tan cerca del central park Tina saltó y codeó a Borja ella tenía razón eran parte de un culto. Aiko veía ese tempo mitológico con curiosidad.

Wes le replico:

-No te confundas ricura, estos sujetos creen en Dios y el diablos están "elevados" más que humos o hierbas: sus vecinos creen hasta que sacrificaban animales, no creen en nada llevan una vida demonjen y cierran los domingos y demás

´porque debían de creerle? Rick seguía la la defensiva Zoe pensaba igual

-como sabremos si acaso no eres un cómplice de Emaús…

Borja lo dejo escapar

-Instinto. -Desafío Wes seguro de si.

-pro ora parte...

La voz de Nick se hizo oír por fin, tenía sus gafas puestas y estaba mas que concentrado en las filmaciones de Wes mas que en Wes mismo

-…de sr un amigo de Emaús Darren te hubiera despedazado ya! Créeme para ser lobo o carnero no debes de ser tan visible el punto es que tendrás que ver y callar de ahora en adelante por otra parte… Darren pudo haberte descubierto fisgoneando y yo que tu desearía al menos tener mi cuerpo peludo y cuatro patas y no lucir tan elegante!

Hubo un par de siritas burlonas. Wes reacciono con ojos brillantes.

-con que soy parte de la manada sueña glamoroso viajan por todas partes del mundo por cierto a la edad en que ustedes se convertían en lobos yo mataba coyotes muchachos lamento desilusionarlos no forma parte del jet set hagamos las paces…quien tiene manos u quienes patas?

…reconoció Anaïs conciliadora alargando la suya y animando a Rick y a Edgar a hacer lo mismo.

Borja y tina dieron y paso atrás, Tilly y. Saskia continuaron recelosas, Wes se volvió a Zoe.

-Siento y lamento profundamente acercarme a ti solo pro Selene y por Simón y reamente me arrepiento de corazón de...haberme enamorado de ti

La voz de Wes estaba despojada de toda burla y Zoe se cruzo de brazo pero tina la animo. parecía sincero, vería eso! Wes resoplo y miro a Selene de dejo planteado el interrogante: ¿ pata o mano? ella sacudió la cabeza, deseaba saberlo

-bien con que Darren es un lobo una bestia porque huye Simón entonces?

-Porque Darren lo ataco – lo explico Nick.- y puede convertirlo.

\- a Simón no a Simón es un sujeto ssperficialpero no unaes clase de…

-Por el momento no se sabe…

Saskia decidió ayudar a Anaïs a servir café seria una larga noche Platón escapó y fue directo a olisquear a Wes haciendo que este se sobresaltara, todos rieron ante la pregunta:

-¿Quién eres tu?!

-El hijo legítimo de tu madre-la voz de Borja fue jocosa. Vamos ya dejemos que este tonto bípedo entienda todo desde el comienzo.

Para sorpresa de todos Wes veía con una estudiado discurso:" vemos por lo que entiendo y Nick corrígeme. Pidió con naturalidad dirigiéndose al mas racional de ellos-la luna llena los transforma la luna domina mareas y estados de ánimo pero ser hombres lobo!"

"lobos!" corrieron ellos casi ofendidos-"lobos claro has diferentes formas beber agua de la huella de un hombre lobo o del mismo lugar donde uno bebió, en Rusia creen que comer sesos de lobo los transforma en tal" aquí tina hizo un gesto de risa mientras Saskia y Tilly se burlaron de ella, Selene parecía hasta divertida y eso animo a Anaïs.-En Alemania de donde provienen algunos de los Amberson su espíritu de lobo aparece en guerreros por eso visten pieles o en Noruega también ben al alma del lobo en una mujer bella cuando la luna ilumina su pálida piel, el lobo aparece-recordó como si relatara un cuento.

Pero hay rituales macabros, brujas y todo eso-

Todos sabes que si te ha mordido un lobo- Borja carraspeó y avecinaron ya broma- y he mordido a varias mujeres-se detuvo ante la mirada de Tina-bueno una pero no… ah claro cielo si tuya eres un lobo!

Nick continuó:

-sólo conseguirán contaminar tu sangre

-El lobo existe en nosotros-Saskia loa coto suave- n sabemos si en mas de nuestros hermanos.

Claro Wes se rasco la nuca pensativo que había delas balas de plata, cialqueir bala mataría a un lobo intervino Edgar pero que el fuera a disparar a uno si que era rápido el casi atrapaba a Simón pero se hubiera convertido en un asesino no en un cazador, Simón era inocente.

-Es decir que ustedes tienen raciocinio humano, una doble vida.

Rick fue quien halló graciosa la diferencia fue por una cerveza y algo de comer.

Con justa razón ustedes se negaban a ser reporteados en las competencias. Resoplo Wes.

Tina se golpeó la frente con s u palma recordando:

-Eras tú, llegaste hasta con una cámara de televisión en el último tramo de la competencia.

-Cierto…-Borja lo reconoció. Darren no te convirtió en su bocado de casualidad!

\- Dejen de hablar de Darren!

La voz de Selene sonó a súplica.

-Daren usó esa máquina infernal de su tío abuelo para potenciar su poder de convertirse en lobo y ahora es un auténtico hombre lobo un humanoide peludo de colmillos dos patas que buscar carne humana-definió Wes entendiendo.

-Darren solo desata su bestia interior alimentada de melancolía y resentimiento.

Edgar fue preciso al acertar la definición.

-Si ustedes no son hombre lobo nada de los hechizos para dejar de serlo funcionaria ni un exorcismo.

-solo asesinarlos- Zoe lo exclamó como una afirmación.

Anaïs alego que estaba rendida que el pequeño Tyrone debía dormir y que los esperaría el motor home esta se marchó Rick el dio a Wes la cerveza extra que necesitaba y vio como observaba al niño.

-Esto significa que hay más de ustedes por allí si cada uno de ustedes ente ustedes.- comenzó Wes sin ánimo de parecer promiscuo- tiene un hijo será lobo.

-No necesariamente, ninguno de nuestros padres lo era-Nick limpio sus gafas y señalo las fotos que eres tomara cuadro por cuadro-al menos nosotros, hablo por alguno…nunca habíamos visto a Darren transformarse es una buena foto no crees Selene' sería un gran fotógrafo de ayuda para tu trabajo y para nuestra publicidad de las competencias benéficas.

Se veía a las claras que Nick intentaba animar a Selene y eso tranquilizó al resto, generalmente Nick era el más nervioso y el verlo calmo y sociable era buena señal. Selene miro las fotos con ojo crítico si es lo deseaba podía unirse a la manada, Wes se enorgulleció de esa invitación.

-por lo que veo ustedes necesitan más un sabueso una persona que esté en el mundo real algunos como Zoe o como yo tu Rick sabe si Simón no te contacta y evitara eso.

Rick lo admitió con pesar pero Zoe se adelantó. .

-ni pienses que seria tu co equiper tu bebes cocteles en fiestas de millonarios

-¿Y tu cerveza con policías de lengua floja te hace eso mejor que yo?

Borja silbó:

-Eres rápido y artero.

-Vamos Zoe ahora eres parte de la manada-animó Borja guiñándole lun ojo a Tina para que lo apoyara-supongo que sabes conducir una moto.

-Y un tractor!

-Este maldito monigote me cae bien-lo dijo Borja

-No el instinto es de Simón t u saltas, yo olfateo, saskia rasga la tierra y borra huellas y Nick sigue rastros- se adelantó tina – y tu tilly?

-Pero da igual- replicó la muchacha con su desdén habitual- solo no me estorbes, ya perdí a Simón que era como mi hermano mayor si Selene corre peligro por tu lengua floja sabrás cual es mi habilidad como lobo.

El silencio fue tan amenazador que Rick lo cortó con su tono jocoso:

-se encarga de repartir la presa en trozos!

Hubo risas. Edgar miro el reloj era una larga noche aún no tenían noticias de German o de Jazmine-Jazmine-Jazmine claro… conozco a un sujeto es dueño de una publicación y de un canal porno posee un mansión en california ni una bestia se acercaría aún clima así es un sitio veraniego y poco frecuentado salvo cuando hacen sus fiestas además los sirvientes vieron toda clase de cosas no le asombrara descubrir huesos roídos pelos canido o aullidos

El grupo pareció soltar un par de risita, Edgar opinó que para resguardar a jazmine sería el mejor sitio uno que ni Darren conociera pero fue Zoe quien hizo la pregunta picante.

-Tu te has hospedado en esa mansión con esas muchachas semidesnudas?

-El hospedaje no incluia amenities extras, - le informó Wes sabiendo que ric estaría atento además no busco esa clase de distracción se ser discreto.

\- Para mi tiene sentido-aprobó Borja –tu Nick que eres el lobo beta que opinas?

Nick recogió la broma con una mueca y se restregó sus cansados ojos.

\- De momento es la mejor opción aquí no acaba todo , Emaús perseguía a una bestia pero Simón es la presa codiciada por Darren y por su abuelo, solo Darren nos ayudara llegar a Simón lástima que Emaús también piensa eso.

-Puedo con eso: también tengo contactos con periodistas de fenómenos sensacionalista intervino Wes entusiasmado, ovnis en parís, chupacabras en América central. hadas lo que sea hasta un hombre mosca.

Zoe lanzó una risita:

-si que eres bueno pero útil Emaús en más que un loco

-de momento debemos rastrearlo así- Edgar intervino serio. Desaparece delos círculos serios no tiene un sitio donde ocultarse: la muerte de su amigo a manos de Darren la bestia no fue resulte ay no dudo que Darren quisiera acabar con su propio abuelo con sus y Nick deben cuidar al pequeño Tyrone

Darren no intentaría eso Rick lo dudo. Darren mencionó a Tyrone . El rostro de Selene se transformó en viva angustia , su hermana si recordaba eso. Daren intentaría crear a una nueva bestia como fuera Wes le preguntó a Nick si era posible.

-Posible no lo se probable tampoco. Nick se veía aún animado como dispuesto a dar una conferencia- Darren es una nueva clase de bestia llamenlo bestia interior un gen que salta generaciones pero logre nuestras del ADN de Darren estoy aislándolo lo mas posible hasta descubrir cada secreto genético, ´podre crear ejercito de bestias? Tal vez pero...l en que guerr alo usaría? Quien? Se puede matara la bestia igual que a cualquier animal-

O suena a plan cual es mi misión? Hablo seriamente esta vez que arma usare?

-¿Qué se siente hacerlo con un lobo tiene algo que ver con la masculinidad?

-Estas diciendo tonterías nuevamente-Rick se apartó pero ella lo tomo del bazo

-Ignoro con qué clase de estúpido te has cruzado en tu camino.- Continuó Rick.

-Quieres…

a una mujer y tu no lo eres y yo soy un idiota por enamorarme de ti, cuestión de hormonas como dice Nick como volverse lobo

Acabemos con esto!

Tilly lo dijo como una orden. Rick meneo la cabeza:

-Acabemos pero no así...

-con velas y una cita…-se burló ella.

-SI mal no recuerdo embarraste mis pantalones con tus padas y mordiste mis zapatos en la primer cita cuando me uní a la manada- Rick pareció no estar a la defensiva- Simón decía que nada lo hubiera hecho más feliz que vernos junto: su pequeña cachorro y su fiel amigo Selene se contentaría también.

-Vuelve a lamerme cachorra y te morderé-animó Tilly sin ganas.

-si? Quieres probar? Tu y yo debemos encontrar un término medio: nila seriedad de Nick y Saskia, ni el romanticismo dramático de Selene y Simón, menos libertinaje de tina y Borja

-Pensé que diría el salvajismo…

Mientras lo decía Tilly empujó suavemente a Rick hacia la gran cama del cuarto de huéspedes hasta hacerlo recostar de espadas en ella. Rick lanzo una risita, un término medio suspiró cuando ella estuvo sobre el besándolo.

-te das cuenta de que estas en cuatro patas sobre mí de todas formas?

-realmente voy a morderte lo amenazo ella y Rick lo reconoció por fin cuando acabo de quitarle la ropa…

La media cara de la luna les hizo un guiño cómplice…

6

Cuando brilla el sol la luna solo tiene que cerrar ojo. Anaïs dijo eso dejando a Tyrone dormido luego de tomar su desayuno. Tina y Borja ya estaban fuera del motor home, Nick sostenía a Saskia de la mano pero insistia en que Rick no respondería el teléfono, e l auto negro y brillante de ear llegó y relevo a sus dos hombres apostados fuera del edificio donde Zoe y Selene permaneció , su gesto fue más que serio.

-Rick solo mencionó que Selene lo envío por cámaras de fotos a su apartamento y que Tilly estaba con él.

-Ah!-Borja y Tina rieron al mismo tiempo

Que pregunta, Anaïs le pidió suave que se despreocupara pero el insistió y Borja y Tina trataron de explicarle mas o menos los pormenores de la ausencia de Rick ante la mirada de Saskia. Edgar admitió un momento de simple " distracción".Zoe ya servía el desayuno en su apartamento Platón se encargó de recibirlos a todos al igual que un perro guardián , Selene estaba de mejor humor el cual se incremento en cuanto Rick y Tilly llegaron . Rick corto un silbido de burla de Borja:

-Di algo y en la próxima luna llena serás un lobo sin lengua!

Rick hablaba seriamente luego se sentó a descansar.

Nick solo estuvo de pie para recoger el resultado de sus propios análisis Selene era su paciente favorita bromeó ante el grupo con papeles en manos. porque no se transformaba en una de nosotros insistió Tilly y Nick le tendió los papeles ante su insistencia:

-¡felicitaciones serás tía!

Selene se conmovió tanto que Anaïs debió de sostenerla . Nick se disculpó vivamente por dar así la noticia, Saskia y Tina se abrazaron sonrientes Tilly parecía estar aturdida por la respuesta que volvió a preguntar de que hablaba Nick.

-Selene está embarazada…

Deberían de hallar un doctor insistió Rick pálido.

.Selene negó pero debió de ir al cuarto de baño, Saskia y Tina la acompañaron notando sus nauseas, Tilly permanecía tan helada que fue Edgar quien preguntó:

-¿Embarazada de Simón la bestia o de Simón el lobo?

-De Simón el hombre al menos.

Nick volvió a calsarse sus gafas, lamento la falta de sensibilidad esto complicaba las cosas.

-pero es genial un lobo… lo veremos…

-Ya Borja!-cortó Rick abrazando a Tilly-felicitaciones!

-si Aiko estuviera aquí.- Dejo escapar Nick -por lo pronto este embarazo detiene la transformación a lobo o bestia así es que a l parecer nacerá humano…

-Hijo de lobo y lobo solo ha de ser lobo- recitó Edgar.

-¿creen que pueda llevar adelante el embarazo?

Rick se adelantó a las demás al preguntarlo.

El embazo era otra alteración hormonal de por si pero tenía esto en cuenta: su padre era un lobo y se madre fue transformada en una mujer lobo, Nick lo dijo seriamente; los lobos tenían sesenta y tres días de gestación, tres meses. Borja lo cortó sin más: que no hablara de Selene como un animal.

Nick lo ignoro. Los lobos nacían al fin del invierno pero… necesitaría más estudios para saber si este era un lobo autentico. Si la bestia despertaba en ella… dos bestias tres. Zoe lo dejo escapar y prefirió ir junto a las demás mujeres, Anaïs volvió callada se secó las lágrimas y admitió que debió de adivinar esto al instante el optimismo de Borja continuó.

-Nick tu eres padre ahora que harías si Saskia estuviera embarazada'

-¿Que harías Nick?

La voz de Saskia fue dulce y se oyó a sus palmadas Nick de que no se inmutó.

-Tu eres un lobo al igual que yo el niño sería un lobo…nada me haría mas feliz y lo sabes.

Esa frase calmó a todos y llevó a Saskia al borde de las lágrimas Tilly regresó a la sala a pesar del consejo de Anaïs dudó pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos, tina fue quien rio:

-Nick tu tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ya. Darren no logró su cometido y no lo hará con este próximo cachorro.

Cierto Rick lo aprobó:

-Esta manada crece y se hace más fuerte

El alegato solo fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta Zoe que atendió a Wes que adivino el estado de ánimo de todos, que ocurría, Borja se lo informó feliz.

-Selene está embarazada.

-¿De Simón?

La pregunta tenía la respuesta obvia pero Wes quería llegar a mas; se sentó algo pálido en el sofá y Zoe le sirvió un vaso de whisky.

-ve callando tu boca primero y luego dime : puedes inventar algo y "echarlo a correr' como que Selene adquirió alguna enfermedad tropical en sus viajes.

Wes asintió ante las palabas de Rick" hazlo entonces y de paso aprovecha el prestigio de ser vocero de la familia Amberson" Anaïs les advirtió que Jasmine insistía en ver a Selene antes de irse a california, una completa locura dijo Edgar no se podía mover a Selene de un sitio a otro. Con más razona hora debían hallar a Aiko, Selene en su cuarto y recostada animó a Tilly .

-no pareces muy feliz con la noticia

Selene!-reprendió su hermana sin mirarla -esta noticia es lo que espere desde que conocí a simón sabía que él y tu congeniarían.

-¿querrás a este niño así sea un lobo?

¡Que pregunta más tonta si es un lobo!-Tilly trató de animarse- si es una bestia también!

-Tilly!

-¡Seré peor que Jasmine! Le daré a de comer carne cruda y le enseñaré a morder talones ya verás Selene. Una bestia depende de la mente más que del adn, no te confesé esto pero…

Selene temió lo peor y Tilly le dijo por fin aferrándola de la mano:

-Darren me expuso a esa máquina. -Ella se levantó las mangas de su chaqueta verde oliva, -intentó inyectarme unas gotas de su sangre.

Selene solo distinguió pequeñas heridas que bien podían ser producto de las correrías de un lobo inquieto como era Tilly en las noches de luna llena. la abrazó para que no se quebrara en llanto.

-Me fue imposible impedirlo, no llegó más se rindió por supuesto no lo intentó de otra forma más digamos… natural pero lo hizo, sane rápido y sentí los primeros efectos de ser la bestia: la violencia, el odio, el abismo, todo el horror de querer acabar con tu propio cuerpo también y el deseo de sangre y carne humana. Lo que el hombre primitivo sentía el ser cazador, la bestia es una regresión al origen del ser humano, cualquier tribu ancestral reconoce eso. Solo debes luchar y no serlo un bebe no tiene malicia alguna no puede ser la bestia podrá ser comilona y ligero si se parece a uno de sus tíos: ¡Rick!

Selene derramo un par de lágrimas y continuó abrazándola como si fuera una niña.

-Solo iré por Aiko y volveré no temas por mi solo mantente toma baños de luna y cuida al bebé es lo más cercano de Simón que tenemos, s

Tilly se puso intempestivamente de pie y regresó a la sala.

-¡cómo ven Simón sigue con nosotros!

Tilly lo dijo triunfal: "la bestia no gano en lo absoluto no solo no pudo separar a Selene de Simón sino que no logro que Selene se convirtiera en una bestia.

Todo el grupo debió de admitir que eso era cierto.

-¿Somos lobos o coyotes cobardes?

Todo hubiera sido solemne de no ser porque Wes eructo maldiciendo" válgame que familia" tras un par de risas Rick carraspeo serio:

-Simón debe intuir esto, es necesario hallarlo porque ahora huye sabiendo que protege a una vida más. ¡Está acorralado y solo, ningún humano resiste eso y Simón es humano!

7

En lunes es buena la luna. Emaús lo dejó escapar con voz sin entonación, su verborragia de erudito había quedado sepultada por preguntas sin sentido, sucio descuidado barbado de horror

sufijos manuscritos pero esa máquina infernal Cómo dar en puedo conectarlo como Dios permitió que Una bestia medio humanamente animal tuviera raciocinio inaudito al igual que la existencia de personas con igual sentimiento de absoluta negación que habían devuelto el orden natural de las cosas un par de veces antes y ahora. y sus gafas redondas su boca era una mueca de amenaza iba de un continente a otro tratando de acabar con dos bestias sin ninguna pista probable .En su cerebro proyectadas como ahora lo repetirían Emaús permitió ver un poco de tv y leer periódicos increíble hasta la prensa del Corazón tenía palabras de sentido mencionando del romance del multimillonario Simon Amberson con la fotógrafa Selena si supiera que había algo más interesante entre ellos entre ellos Y repentinamente ese rostro femenino angelical pálido volvió a golpear un recuerdo en su cabeza ciertamente es el encendido rostro de una bruja Una loba

"y sabemos siendo Simón una bestia y fornicando con ella tendrían engendros"- pensó en Bertrand el hombre lobo del cementerio de parís, razas y clanes de lobos, la mujer lobo de Auver todo en

el medioevo casi siempre la misma historia un hombre una silueta negra…

Hasta donde el pudo saber Darren se había mantenido casto pero luego cuando se alejo de el…

se puso de pie indignado, luego lanzo una risita al mirar de reojo el impecable rostro de "!simon video

lupum veo al lobo con que ahora Simón es la montura de una bruja," no existía un estado intermedio

hombre o animal, san patricio era enemigo de los lobos, los pastores de Dios , cuidaban al ganado del

lobo

Emaús no soportaría más aberraciones así, errores caminado por la tierra. Hubiera actuado igual de ser Darren un ebrio un adicto un afeminado, un ladrón o un asesino o más.. Emaús enumero mentalmente

cualquier desviación, delito o crimen al extremo del pecado. Ya era hora de que la luan estuviera fija en

El cielo y permaneciera lejos de la tierra!

Razas y clanes de lobos-tina, Borja ,Zoe y Wes permanecían en la sala del apartamento de Selene revisando los archivos de Emaús. Rick se les unio mientras Edgar permanecía junto a Selene. Anaïs subió junto al pequeño Tyrone y lo hizo jugar con el cachorro. Selene estaba mas calma, Tilly dudaba en permanecer con su hermana o unirse al resto del grupo Anaïs la animo "ve Tilly no haz nacido para el encierro,Saskia y yo cuidaremos de tu hermana además Edgar esta con nosotros 2 Edgar llamo a sus hombres y en minutos Tilly estuvo ene l asiento trasero de un auto lujoso preguntándose si esos dos hombres dos mudos con cara de piedra conocían su secreto. Indudablemente si-

Wes resoplo, tenía las mangas de su camisa perfectamente dobladas en o sus codos bebía cerveza delata al igual que Borja y Rick. Rina y Zoe releían fragmentos de los juicios. Como era que bebía le pregunto Wea a Borja nada potenciaba lo que era la pregunta fue tan sorpresiva que Borja rio:

-Solo soy un muchacho medio ebrio , de lobo no como ni humanos ni otra cosa a diferencia de Rick claro, el no es humano comiendo!-Es te hizo una mueca-solo pienso en correr pisar la nieve, ser libre, saltar, cazar no es para mi

\- y que harán luego?-Wes se refirió a cuando todo acabara

-Seguir como hasta ahora-Tina insistió en ello.

-Ah! huyendo-retruco Wes con soltura- deben hacer algo útil con ustedes mismos hallar a más de sus congéneres no esperar que cuiden de ustedes, Edgar les dará mar amas dinero y contactos científicos también aprovecen eso.

El se refería a dejar de ser lobos de medio tiempo.

Wes los hizo reír con esa definición por alguna razone l creía que la naturaleza obro en ellos un cambio y estaba seguro de que serviría para investigar y lograr algún avance o mejorar en algo… el era errático en las definiciones pero tenía sus esperanza además se lo aclaro a Zoe, era un romántico nato, el unicornio era hermano de la luna recordaba esas leyendas el cuerno del unicornio era mágico curaba enfermedades. Zoe sacudió la cabeza:

-Creo que estas rematadamente locro y crees en tonterías

Ellos no lo son Zoe!-Wes casi los señalo defendiéndolo t allo apoyo en los lobos- si piensan hasta en clonar aún mamut todo es posible igual que los locos asesinos allí fuera

Tilly que desde su regreso habla permanecido en silencio ocultaba el hecho de que había recorrido la ciudad buscando pistas acerca de Darren traicionando a su instinto que le repetía que el no se encontraba allí.

Tilly que desde su regreso habla permanecido en silencio ocultaba el hecho de que había recorrido la ciudad buscando pistas acerca de Darren traicionando a su instinto que le repetía que él no se encontraba allí

Zoe intento bajar los a la realidad Wes inquirió si Edgar era confiable, mas con esa sed de venganza Borja y tina recordaron a Tyrone y la forma en la que fue hallado luego del ataque de Darren Tilly agrego que a partir de allí habían sospechado de Darren intuían un cambio en el pero Aiko desapareció y con ella el descubrimiento de esa máquina infernal. Wes apostaba a que Darren ni necesitaba regresar la casa en donde la maquina fue instalada, tenía en su cerebro grabado su diseño y funcionamiento. Una máquina infernal que potenciaba los efectos de la luna en los lobos Wes pareció hablar consigo mismo porque no había transformado a Tilly pero si aSimón en una betia?sera que un sujeto con clase como Simón lleno de misterio y nostalgia ocultaba algún lado negro de su personalidad? Borja y tina iban a contraatacar cuando Tilly recordando las palabra s de Nick repitió

-Simon quiso ser la bestia par ano desamparar aDarren un solo instinto de furio o de culpa lo convirtió en la bestia

-pero Nick le envio un mensaje a Selene

Eso lo recordó Zoe podía revertir esto sin matar a Darren o depender de el

-Es que jNick tomo muestras del adn de Darren cando volvimos a esa casa

Tina le informo aquello

-Asi es Nick un lente de microscopio mientras sonoros nos movemos de unsito al otro el quieto con sus microbios-se burlo Borja.

-Se refieren a que no se necesita matar a Darren como en los mitos de los vampiros…

Wes razono aquello matar al vampiro que te convirtió para volverte humano Wes estaba fascinado era genial luego disparo preguntas insólitas: ¿sufren d e urticaria con tanto pelo¿?rengueaban al salir d le nieve? y demás quien tenía sus ropas a mano Rick'

-Si a todo eso –respondieron Borja y tina al unísono

-Supongo q ue si Darren figamos orina en un sitio ustedes lo sabrían

Borja dejó escapar que no desearía saber cosas como esas . Pero Tilly agrego que los había desorientado porqué Darren era medio humano, lo dijo en un lamento.

-Wes chico listo..-Zoe burlona le entrego una carpeta- revisa esto y recuerda que Selene quiere enseñarte su colección de cámaras antiguas,

-Ustedes dos forman un gran equipo-tina lo noto con ojos brillantes.

´-Si, somos la bella y la bestia-replico Wes cargando las soy bella por supuesto!

-Seriamente..-aúnque fuer Borja quien lo dijera. Nosotros no tenemos ni tiempo ni contactos par esto Nick y Rick opinan que la ayuda extra nos seria mas que útil. El punto de vista humano como el que Emaús tiene si pudieran revisar investigar cada leyenda y mito…que sujetos cultos o fanáticos como èl y sus socios conocen de nosotros darían una opción para hallarlos y acabar con esto

Detectives paranormales wow silbo Wes nadie lo había creído tan inteligente como para pisar una biblioteca, le agradaba se volvió a Zoe"¿Qué dices "abuelita"? quieres pasar noches con el "cazador" o prefieres seguir siendo "caperucita" internada en lo oscuro del bosque de escenas de crímenes

Hasta Tilly se permitió reir, Zoe resoplo por Selene haría eso ymas, ws sonrió feroz y satisfecho

-Esta manada me caer cada vez mejor, tiene glamour, fraternidad, de no ser por el parentesco ancestral de Selene o locos familiares perdidos y una serie de crímenes claro…una sola pregunta…¿son antropófagos?

-NOOO!

La luz del día trajo algo de paz. Selene permanecía solo por elección en aquel apartamento contaba con la vigilancia externa que Edgar le dejara y se había dedicado a observar los libros allí dispuestos, no buscaba respuestas en especial para su propio misterio sentía que se hacía realmente fuerte con el calor de Simón dentro suyo, con reía acariciaba a Platón y al cachorro luego detuvo su vista cansada ante dibujos de un pintor Goya… un cuadro en donde aparecían vestidas casi brujas y lobos emergiendo de la tierra negra y oscura aullando de rabia por aceptación de su condición. Nada mal… un buen retrato de la vida. Luego prefirió estar el resto del día solo hasta la noche en que la soledad de dio un mordisco.

"terrible luna de cristal, Simón veo tu rostro en todas partes luego ese mismo rostro tan grabado en mi mente, se vuelve el rostro de la bestia. Luna bestia que emerge del interior al exterior. ¿Quién conoce verdaderamente la naturaleza? La naturaleza humana es aún más compleja creo que he aprendido a dominar mis instintos, a clamar sentidos, a guiarme por el olfato. Rick y todos creen que la bestia aflora en tu por culpa, porque te crees culpable de no detener a Darren porque aún te culpas de la muerte de madre y la desgraciada existencia de tu padre. Te has sacrificado para que darre no intente convertir a otros en bestias, te has puesto a la par de el para intentar acércatele pero no combatirlo. Porque tu naturaleza humana y de lobo es igual de noble Simón el amor traza sus caminos aunque sea a través de senderos peligrosos a donde ni los lobos par asarian a buscar sus presas. ¿Recuerdas esa fase Simón? Se que si la luna ilumina el camino d e los enamorados y l es da frio para que estén uno cerca del otro, la luna es testigo de mis frías noches sin ti la luna ha creado una vida dentro de mi ty debo defenderla pero la luna también puede cambiar mi vida hacer que la bestia aflore en mi y el peligro es doble. Ahora la manada es una jauría salvaje esta sedienta de venganza sintiéndose perseguida. Nadie puede responder por la naturaleza, eso lo se y se que la naturaleza se abre camino como sea, no hay en historia bestia que el hombre no pudiera derrotar, tal vez porque ha sido culpable de su creación. Se que estas conmigo cuando más te necesito Simón si pudiera aullar y llamarte aquí estamos dos corazones inquietos esperando una reunión una invitación para salir a cazar. Así nos localizaríamos nos comunicaríamos pero amenazaríamos a otra manada, la invisible de cazadores que están tras de nosotros. El amor no cae en letargo por más fría que sea la separación. La luna se encargará de llevar mis pensamientos al tu corazón. Una luna joven así se sintió ese hombre a medio rasurar, delgado y de nerviosa figura que vestía de negro. Estaba dormitando en el último asiento de un bus que pasaría aquella árida frontera de regreso a Estados Unidos pro la madrugada el sol la bañaría igual sin que el pareciera abrir sus ojos parecía amable y educado, comía poco y hablaba menos. Melancolía… su mente solo repetía un nombre "Selene" Simón tenía una muda de ropa en aquel bolso y el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, se preguntaba como Nick lograría aislar el ADN de la bestia para Simón ya no había diferencia entre el día y la noche nada lo haría salir de su exilio forzado , que fácil sería decir "Rick ven a buscarme" pero Simón no estaba siquiera seguir ade que era útil. Por momentos odiaba a la humanidad no aceptaba lo diferente ye so lo enardecía en otros se odiaba así mismo se perdía en callejones oscuros justo antes de no caer en la antropofagia por mero destello de discernimiento , Simón estiro los piernas bajo su asiento y busco toda su documentación, apenas si tenía dinero, su estómago hizo un ruido atroz recordando que un humano necesita comer, hecho0 un vistas a un par de revistas que alguien olvido aún lado del otro asiento, cuadros, dibujos, lo bello que ya no lo calmaba. Hécate. Artemis, la luna Diana cazadora, se preguntó si su antepasado mitológico había sufrido d la metamorfosis en lobo .a l menos no había asido en manos de un tribunal y ajusticiado en la edad media su mente se predio en soluciones, lo fácil: acercar el caño de una arma a su sien y gatillar. Pero esto solo conseguiría hacerlo partir de la vida con más culpa aún. Debió de ser estudiosos como Nick o Aiko. Debió de ser desconfiado como Tilly sanguinario como Darren libre como tina y Borja buscar sobrevivir así sabría por ejemplo que Emaús ya había agotado su vigilancia en todas las propiedades de los Amberson tenía por seguro más….Darren hizo eso mismo basándose en s u instinto. Simón se negaba a recibir ayuda desinteresada, caridad, nunca sintió tan lejos de si su cuerpo, ese cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. El bus se detuvo Simón pensó entonces la manera de llegar a Nueva York lo que implicaba más noches ocultándose en callejones por que la luna s e formaría redonda y transparente, un espejo para la bestia una cárcel para él….

"Antes de Eva, Adam tuvo una amante vampira Lilith y luego a Al una mujer lobo. Al estaba hecha de fuego y Adam de barro además ella tenía un apetito insaciable por las mujeres embarazadas por esto cada mujer embarazada duerme con una tijera bajo su almohada por si Al acecha… Selene oyó la tersa voz de Anís en medio de la noche febril y sintió esa tijera bajo su abultada almohada respiro coloco paños fríos en su frente, le ojo decirla a Anaïs que esto no podía continuar así que la llevarían a un doctor confiable. Selene se veía ya en un estado de gravidez evidente. Nick estaba distraído entregado a la meditación, Edgar y solo un par de sus hombres habían partido al escondite de Jazmine pero Rick permanecía nervioso: la luna llena los atraparía en pleno transado de jazmine a california, no había manera de saber si Darren convertido en bestia haría correr más sangre. Platón observaba a Zoe en la cocina dando de comer al cachorro y exigió su porción al igual que un perro Rick y Tilly chequearon mensajes. La muchacha prefería no ver a su hermana en tal estado la llegada siempre bulliciosa de Borja y tina los distrajo:

-Alquile una ban, una camioneta y compramos provisiones-Borja comenzó-partiremos a donde sea para rescatar a Aiko.

Pensaban guiarse por el instinto dijo tina por si Darren se les cruzaba ya no podían seguir esperando. Tilly aprecia más que dispuesta a salir a la aventura. Rick seguía oponiéndose, cuando Wes llego con una carpeta prolija.

-tengo buenas y malas noticias, primero Emaús y el resto de sus amigos suelen hacer retiros espirituales, los llaman Así pero coinciden con las extrañas muertes, digamos suicidios de delincuentes exonerados.

Wes desplego un par de artículos de periódicos impresos, la manada tomo cada uno como si se tratara de partes de una presa y Zoe pidió más explicaciones.

-Bien –Wes se despojo de su prolija chaqueta y permaneció de pie gesticulando. Un pederasta fue liberado por la falta de pruebas, en semanas apareció ahorcado en un granero al sur del país, coincidentemente Emaús visitó a un amigo allí días antes.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-inquirió Zoe.

-tú también te interesaste en ese crimen así es que…Wes busco en su agenda-Emaús trabajo free lance para revistas históricas o geográficas. Me hice pasar por un editor independiente. Sus jefes son muy colaboradores presumen de el sujeto , puede hacer varios artículos a la vez los envía por lsu computadora, impecables lo elogian hasta el paroxismo y revelaron que Emaús estudio psicología, humanidades y antropología me mencionaron varios sitios que visito donde hay pinturas rupestres y demás datos blablá, iba a coartarles cuando hablaron de tribus y leyendas de los muchos amigos en todos los ámbitos que Emaús posee: desde profesores hasta veterinarios, eso me sonó muy " animal" para mi-Wes detuvo las risitas de tina y Borja. Asi es que mientras oia a sujetos revisaba tus artículos Zoe, simplemente di con el del Central parck cuando este crimen se cruzo en nuestras vidas me pregunte si el buen Emaús se interesaría por alguna pista aquí, aprece que si, también por cuestiones del KuKu Klan y demás a estas alturas nada me asombraba sola la coincidencia de días por ejemplo con el supuesto suicidio de un pederasta liberado por falta de pruebas.

Wes acabo abrumado. Borja y tino co comprendieron pero Nick se restregó los cansados ojos y din alzar la voz le pregunto si Emaús era un justiciero y no solo un loco que creía en cosas sobe naturales. Era un loco que estaba ante cualquier cosa antinatural y la rechazaba y destruía califico Rick, asi fuera un blanco casado con una negra, un incesto, una pareja gay o lesbiana, un robo lo más variado hasta un fantasma.- Rick veo que nos entendemos le dijo Wes resoplando y repartiendo más artículos l

-Ustedes solo supieron de él porque perseguía a Simón y por ser el abuelo de Darren pero este hombre está fuera de si quizás el mismo hubiera acabado con uno de los muchachos del Central Park que no tenían buenas costumbres…

Tilluy maldijo por lo bajo como si recordara "eso dijo…èl…" Tilly se detuvo pero ante el rostro de Rick que suplicaba que dijera mas continuo:" conocía muchacho asesinado en el CentralPark digamos que coqueteo con el sin llegar a nada serio para que Darren se convenciera de que se debía a lejar de mi y además para alejarme de la manada fui una estúpida Cómo sea a él sujeto , bebía se inyectaba era desagradable

Dable se

Jactaba de que una vez drogado seria capaz d cualquier soborno, manoseo, así lo hizo con un par de chicas y muchachos del parque. Decía que su madre había sido la mejor callejera de Nueva York y que él sabia como obtener mas con una simple mirada dijo que hasta un sujeto maduro lo había seguido, que le sacaría dinero. Este le hacia preguntas, el muchacho me dijo que sería un pervertido... Fácil para él.

Era Emaús, Nick lo adivino

Tille pensó en e sa descripción asintió Emaús iba a hacer justicia por mano propia cuando Darren se le adelanto asesinando al ese joven

-Eso significa que Emaús estuvo siempre tras nosotros yl supo de cada uno no solo pro Darren y Aiko-tina lo razono-nos seguía, su encuentro con Simón se atrasó deliberadamente. Quizás pensaba atraparnos a todos aquí y las cosas no resultaron.

Era posible. Ya había atrapado a Aiko y esta se le habría escapado. Rick lo razono con cara seria.

Pero entonces que proponía Wes que ubicaran a Emaús por cada crimen posible sin resolver una absurda manera de seguir pistas-Esa era la buena noticia.-Ironizo Wes- estos crímenes la mala es que alguien robo el cadáver del muchacho de la morgue

-Lo se… cubrí el reportaje- recordó Zoe

-también la mala es que robaron una serie de plantas legales e ilegales

Borraja acónito, acoto Nick sabiendo donde Wes quería llegar, este tenía una lista manuscrita: asa, beleño, aloe, perejil, espino, amapolas.

La amapola era opio corto Rick sin entender, de por si sola la flor no ofrecía problemas

Nick se sentó frente a su computadora y buscó información sobre cada planta y exclamo "No pude ser…" Borja inquirió que veía llegando hasta él.

-Asa una planta umbelífera , resina …-Tina leyó sin más- beleño planta solnavcea raíz….flor amarilla, el perejil es comestible, el espino…

-Lean esto..

Nick lo pidió conteniendo el aliento y fue Rick quien antes acabo:

-Es parte de un ritual para convertirse en lobo…

Qué tontería Tilly se alejó de la computadora encogida de hombros

Zoe inquirió si eso era posible.

-Quien lo robo cree esto-Wes continuó su lectura- se trazan dos círculos frente a una fogata creo, y se unta uno con estas hierbas en una noche de luna llena se pide ser un lobo mientras se quieta la rota y se unta más de la mezcla.

Que Tilly lo preguntó al instante pero Wes cedió la palabra a Nick

-Sacaúntos sabe el significado de eso. Todos incluso Rick negaron.- grasa que se obtiene cociendo cuerpos humanos. Antiguamente se creía que el sebo de un difundo podía curatar tratar epilepsia y alopecia.

Zoe negó con la cabeza pero Wes apostó:

-si esto llega a las redes sociales no solo será muy publicado uy compartido pasaría a asr una invitación para una carnada para Darren y para Emaús

Emaús no necesitaba robar esa clase de hierbas desdeñó Rick conocía a varios sujetos que se las regalarían además no querría crear un hombre lobo no otros más. Tampoco Darren o si?-No Darren no creería en eso- rechazó Tilly .

-Bien entiendo ahora tenemos una bestia animal que ese Darren una bestia inofensiva que es Simón y una real bestia animal y humana como es Emaús y creo-conclusiono Wes- que alguien mas quiere convertirse en lobo lo que dejaría a la manada al descubierto o más que eso si Nick pudo hallarlo tan fácil como yo en internet en minutos esto saldrá a la lu porque? porque ya hay sospechas de una bestia mitad lobo y humano llámalos idiotas o pulibiciad pero hay ya unas páginas de "se un hombre lobo"

El silencio fue abrumador y Rick solo pudo decir:

-Creo q ue alguien más sabe d e nosotros…

-No necesaria mente-Wes sonrió nuevamente- el cadáver el muchacho del central park fue robado y devuelto pero un muchachito que subía videos en redes sociales fue furor tenía una mascota un lobo y deci que era casi humano lo adquirió a una estrella de rock creo pero las autoridades lo consideraron un peligr lo confiscaron de regreso al bosque lo que sea, el muchacho enloqueció hasta armo grupos de protección los lobos tenía miles de seguidores pro el mundo. Lo malo es que termino creyéndose un lobo, él creía estar poseído por el espíritu de su lobo que murió en el bosque según el creo lejos de él , s u peluda mascota imagino podría cazar gallinas en plena ciudad , no resulto pero él lo intento para si mismo decía que le creía pelo.

El resto abrió la boca un palmo "si, robo hierbas, estas hierbas como sea s e detuvo con la boca seca" y Nick lo detuvo que estaba tratando de decirles?

Zoe interrumpió e l alocado relato de Wes.

Miren este video

Pidió él

Wes le indico a Nick que lo echara a andar en su monitor. Solo se veía a un muchacho nervioso discutiendo con un sujeto alto, maduro la discusión era violenta fuera y entro dela tienda Borja creía que se transformaría. Tilly perdió la paciencia "ya dinos no tenemos todo el tiempo nuestros días se acortan y nuestras noches serán más largas" fotos. La discusión fue ahora a dentro de una tienda. Rick se acercó para amplificar la imagen y ver las fotos colgadas en la pared de esa tienda: Emaús un poco más joven… Tina insistió pero y ese muchacho, nada significaba estaba muerto. Zoe se puso de pie y chequeó sus propios archivos. Su cuerpo fue robado dela morgue igual que el del sujeto del Central Park y luego devuelto pro este es el muchacho que se creía lobo el que se suicidó…" Rick tomo la palabra:

-Creo q ue tenemos a locos fanáticos pero simplemente esto será una distracción Darren o Emaús no creen en esto pero lo usaran de señuelo para atrapar a más y más incautos o atrapase unos a otros.

Lo tenían merecido. Estalló Tilly.

Zoe dijo que no podían ser rastreados al igual que el otro muchacho.- pero Emaús tenía amigos en todas partes.

Nick dijo con cierta solemnidad:

-El hombre es carnívoro pero no carnicero, si los locos se multiplican sera imposible localizar a quien sea .

-Darren nos llevará hasta ese loco!

La voz de Selene sonó segura .

Estaba de pie con su ropa de noche con su vientre ya notoriamente abultado y flanqueada por Saskia y Anaïs esa frase fue rotunda tanto que ninguno de los lobos o humanos la contradijo.

Una cita para Wes Selene lo esperaba de pie ya en su apartamento lucia radiante, su figura se redondeada igual que la luna y aún así no abandonaba su estilo de vestir aventurero, tenía el cabello color trigo suelto. Platón y el cachorro la rodeaban olfateando curiosos cada objeto depositado en la alfombra. Selene levantó la vista y abrió sus brazos como ramas alentándolo a acercase Wes aunque abrumado distinguió una antigua cámara de fuelle y una de reflector. Slenete tomo entre sus manos una cámara antigua y acciono el objetivo fingiendo tomarle una foto. Ya le había hecho llegar a traes de Zoe algunas de sus notas y explicaciones de cuando estudiaba fotografía y Wes se sintió halagado por la confianza en su talento. Slenene le tendió un álbum con sus mejore fotos, enseñándoselas" vulcanismo secundario Pozzuoli vapor… montaña de Ararat bíblica no vbes el ganado bebe agua en el arroyo al atardecer, el sol sobe Islandia, Groenlandia, el sol en el centro al igual que los perro de nieve y el trineo el sol y sus efectos sobre la nieve eso tienes que logar, amanecer ene l desierto de Sahara, cielo rojo polvo del día, el sol forma una media luna poque est eclipsado por la luna-" Selene hizo una pausa considerable y prosiguió" Valle de la luna Argentina, figuras momificadas, fosilizadas el rojo intenso del óxido de hierro… la luz si importa" y vaya que los lobos descubrieron eso ella dijo jocosa que aún no presentaba vellosidad o foto sensibilidad, no quería ningún estudio médico extra Zoe calificaba a eso de locura Wes veía un claro instinto de supervivencia.

-Sera un niño normal se muevo-noto que Wes estaba entado de tocar ese vientre y que se contenía- será niña sospecho. Puedo con esto, podre. Será igual que Simón y los demás cuando niños igual que yo mismo finalmente la naturaleza anido en mi soy parte de ella.

-Debo admitir que es cursi pero cierto. Aún así estamos en peligro Según Edgar y sus hombres todo es cuestión de disparar entre medio de los ojos, yo dispare rifles contra animales salvajes de niño pero seria un asesino ahora si lo hiciera temo confundir a Simón con la bestia.

-creeeme notaras la diferencia.

Selene rebusco entre sus mas preciadas fotos y le tendió una de unos ojos en primer plano en medio del follaje,Simón adivino Wes.

-Simon el lobo. Sucedió en Canadá sentí el impulso de salir al aire nocturno dispare mi cámara hacia alguien que estaba entre los arboles la luna brillaba. Ese alguien era Simón el lobo… subido a una roca y observándome pero sus ojos eran humano el supo que lo considere siempre humano

-Si supieras las mujeres que sucumbieron por que esos ojos las mirararan Selene morirían por conocerlo. Perdón por la frase. Si Emaús lo encuentra. El busca matar a todo fenómeno que cree anormal.

Selene guardo celosamente la foto de Simón

-Primero llegará hasta Darren.

-Ustedes creen que él vive

-Si lo intuimos la manada lo saben...

-Emaús está loco-Wes alzó la voz y alerto al cachorro y a Platón que se acercó aún más a él-Es apaz de cualquier crimen y de cualquier trampa igual que Darren

-Esto es una cacería nadie jugara sucio Wes- Selene se detuvo- quiero que proejas a Zoe, peense que nunca diría esto… protégela incluso de mi…

8

Un trazo de cielo en medio del un horizonte de fuego, la madrugada nacia roja. Borja la observo desde el sofá cama que compartía junto a Tina ene l apartamento de Zoe. Estea dormia en la habitación junto a Selene por ahora, relevando a la extenuada Anaïs y a la preocupadaSaskia. Luego de las revelaciones de Wes Rick decidió custodias a ambas mujeres hasta la casa que habitaban en las afueras junto al pequeño Tyrone Tilly dudo en unírsele y hasta amenazo a Borja al partir" cuida a mi hermana o serás y lobo muy lastimado la próxima luna llena!" Borja solo a hizo reir con alguna frase irónica:

-Soy el lobo beta… no espera… ¿cual es la última letra del alfabeto griego?

Borja a medio vestir con su rebelde cabello caoba alborotado observaba el bastón de Edgar a un lado de la sala originalmente ese bastón de mago había sido de el hermano menor de este Turone, quien sacaba risueño de detrás de las orejas de Borja monedas… trucos. Borja observó las piernas de tina escapando de las sábanas, el sueño era intranquilo al igual que el de los otros lobos. La luna llena se aproximaba.

Los lobos lo sentía la invasión a su cuerpo el frio helando el ón. Selene debía de presentirlo sin saber en donde se hallaba. La naturaleza era una maestra y su principal lección era la supervivencia" eso pensó Borja insomne el prolijo y listo Wes tendría una solución ya. Borja luego se movió sigiloso hasta la cocina. Nick se había dormido allí frente a lo computadora con Platon derrumbado a sus pies Borja abrió la puerta y hallo aNick con los ojos enrojecidos y su gesto concentrado

-¿Por qué paseas descalzo y a medio vestir? Eres un hombre o un animal sin domesteicar

Nick se permitió una burla susurrante.

-calma profesor!

Hacia mese s que Borja no lo llamaba así con burla. El café humeaba en la taza de Nick y Borja bebió un sorbo:

-Ahora conoceré todos tus secretos!

-¡tonto!" –Nick se hecho atrás sujetando la nuca con sus manos-los hombre de Edgar no están allí según Rick Edgar se ha separado de ellos

Edgar era una pantera al acecho le pesaba a Borja decir eso pero nunca se pudo confiar en el. El odio hacia la muerte de su hermano lo convirtió en eso. Y lo dice el Borja el sociable. El incauto

, el ingenio.

-ya deja de contaminar mi café con tu hocico!-Nick lo reprendió cómico

-¿Has podido aislar de dentro de Selene el gen lobo no es asi? Por eso estas tan bromista

Borja le devolvió la taza medio vacía y Nick hizo una mueca no eestaba feliz por el todos los dema creían que el era un traidor a su propia condición.

-Mas que nada pero o el bebe de ser lobo lo será a su tiempo… hasta que Aiko llegue solop puedo aislar el gen de la violencia el comportamiento, la porfiria y demás cuestiones teóricas pero es diferente a la Selene humana a la que la inquisición atrapó no se como comenzó todo en nosotros.

Nick se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-Se que voy a tontas y locas es una mala idea pero tenemos la intuición de que ese secta esta en el norte de Europa.

El joven lo dijo con énfasis Wes los había localizado gracias a diversos contactos sitados por Emaús. Fuera de esa fotografía bucólica de un paisaje invernal debía de haber mas como ellos una trampa y el lo sabia.

-Estoy más que seguro- Borja lo afirmó- están dándonos falsos indicios porque saben exactamente lo que buscamos y que lo buscamos y como lo haremos son cazadores Nick masque nosotros la jirafa el elefante o lo que sea beben tarde o temprano en el arroyo con el león es te lo sabe y espera por eso quiero que permanezcas aquí cuidando a Selene y aSaskia y al pequeño y hasta a Rick.

Nick resopló aún abrumado.

-Con que Borja el cachorro juguetón maduro

-Espero que simón me califique así porque saldrá en mi ayuda igual que siempre y lograremos tenerlo junto a nosotros.

La boca delgada de Nick fue una mueca insegura

-Pude aislar el gen pero Simón es más fuerte, Darren lo eligió para ser su par…

-¡Nick! Simón e s uno de nosotros deja que tu lobo hable por ti no el científico miedoso-Borja casi lo rogó.

-odio ser el villano, el diferente ¿crees que era divertido vomitar en tierra firme mientras ustedes hacían alarde de su adrenalina tirándose en paracaídas, o mantenerse hipnotizado frente a un juego de video mientras el resto corría en motos a la velocidad dela luz?

El problema de Nick según Borja no era ser lobo.

.-Tu problema es que no encajas en se un "Ser humano".

Borja fue tan drástico y sincero que Nick omitió queja alguna, luego arrepentido el ligero joven retomo su tesis:" por mas amigos que Edgar o Wes o Zoe puedan llegar a tener entre las autoridades, nadie reporta en aeropuertos o fronteras a Darren o a Emaús. Menos de Simón y pedir mas información seria solo exponernos. Nos es imposible acusar a uno y otro de un delito" menos a simón por supuesto que no a Simón Borja se refería a que formalmente Emaús y sus amigos había hecho justicia por si mismos pero en apariencia todo era n suicidios bien montados…

La luna llena se esparcía Tina había acabado de llegar al cuarto que permanecía a oscuras, casi inerte la figura de Selene que ladeo la cabeza a la cama de junto donde Zoe completamente rendida por el sueño emitía sonidos guturales. Roncaba como oso hibernado rio Tina en susurró "una vez Tilly yo entramos en una cueva en pleno invierno allí en medio del nieve Nick y todos pisoteábamos osos gruñones y salíamos corriendo. Simón nos perseguía a asustado y gruñéndonos también. Rick vino por nosotros en su camioneta debiste verlo con un rifle de dardos en mano y una gorra estilo cazador, Tilly llenó de fango sus ropas… pero Simón…

Tina había callado interrumpiéndose y señalando la cocina "lo s machos" discuten allí pronto Platón se hartara de que perturben su descanso y vendrá con nosotros"

Selene la abrazó Cómo al una niña y tina se estremeció al sentir esa vida creciendo dentro de ella

_Simón esta cerca lo siente lo se nuestra fiebre aumenta Rick opina que se mejor sacarnos de aquí a un sitio mas alejado al menos por esta luna llena pero no queremos alejarnos…

-Lo mejor será eso, -Selene aparto un negro mechón del rostro aniñado de tina.- que tu Borja y Tilly se alejen hasta el pequeño Tyrone y los demás. Jaz irá a california custodiaba pro hombre de Edgar Rick me llevará también cuando sea prudente a verla Anaïs se niega a separarse de mi

Al decir esto Selene se movió y tomó su almohada para dejar al descubierto una tijera bajo esta a la luz de la luna brillo en los ojos negros de Tina. Conocía perfectamente la leyenda.

-llevar a Anaïs con nosotros es exponerla.- dudo la joven y se volteo a antes de que Platon llegara somnoliento. Ven… creo que tu permanecerás con Selene también

Fue una orden y Platón aunque nunca oyera esas palabras simplemente supo que la cumpliría echándose a los pies de la cama de Selene .

-Aún no siento a Darren tras nosotros pero se esta debilitando. Tina lo dejo escapar- antes si podríamos advertirlo con mas fuerza pero ahora su furia y frustración lo hace mas torpe..

-¡Y mas sanguinario!

la colillla a medio Resplandeciente luna magnética, el calificativo escaso para la luna llena ese hombre delgado y maltrecho recibió dinero que no pidió de una pareja de ancianos que insistía en que lo tomara, el reparar su auto no había sido fácil y él se veía necesitado. El, Simón James Amberson rico…un hombre ferozmente astuto, rapaz , veloz fuerte, pero… no mas que un lobo Simón alzo el cuello de su abrigo, levantó del piso apagar que alguien dejo y la fumo hasta su extinción el humo dentro suyo aprecio calmar a la bestia que habitaba y que saldría en días. Incluso antes de la luan llena limpia como cristal se presentaría. Miró una imagen en televisión allí Simón tomó su bolso se aseo un poco en un baño público intentó curar heridas, también intento robas últimamente ese era el verbo que más empelaba porque la bestia le estaba robando su propio ser. Quiso tomar un par de somníferos pero la bestia se volvía inmune a ellos. Una vez sostuvo una navaja muy cerca de sus venas pero se había contenido solo con derramas unas gotas de su sangre. La bestia aunque débil surgió por fin, la bestia un vestigio de ella, madrugada febril… así hallo cobijo en el sacerdote de una pequeña parroquia en la frontera aquella vez… si aquella vez. Este hombre linterna en mano lo descubrió durmiendo en uno de los confesionarios a medio vestir y empapado del agua del pilar sagrado y bendecido. El hombre le dio mas ropa comida y todo lo que necesitara lo invitó a participar de la misa necesitaba un monaguillo so le pregunto Simón con burla en su medio español y el hombre, medio calvo y regordete se ajusto su sotana y se encogió de hombros, tal vez eso. De todas formas no había muchos feligreses solo se traaba de una parroquia cerca de una frontera todos acudían a rogar y el sacerdote había visto mas delo que quería y creía, pero Simón no era ningún indocumentado, ni un ebrio o un pobre mendigo, sabia su idioma y su impronta no era la de un hombre común. Simón le dijo que se marcharía aún así se ocupo de cocinar para el sacerdote y este lo dejó urgar en su biblioteca..

.Supongo que ha leído mas que de la bestia…-E l sacerdote le dijo eso una vez en perfecto inglés. La bestia…

-Usted es un hombre de Los que exorcisa. La voz de Simón fue un reproche al interrogar se había prometido si mismo nunca pensar en aquello.

.-Si y si usted esa bautizado y demás nada le puede suceder cada cosa sirve al señor incluso la mala…

Un mal un calificativo así simple como "injusto· casi una contrariedad. Cada sufrimiento evitaba el sufrimiento de otros elegirse como sacrificio era un acto de amor no de vanidad. Simón casi llorar al oírlo ese hombre sabía ….sabía. Le preguntó si había visto al diablo en un acto de puerildad impropio de alguien como Simón.

-He visto sus efectos y vi los efectos de quienes creen en el..

Justiciero, pensó Simón también de esos

-Si yo le dijera que algo inhumano está allí fuera… sanguinario medio hombre y medio animal…

El hombre bajó la cabeza serio y dijo que le querría. Luego Simón señaló su pecho…

-Aquí dentro…

-mas aún. Pero veo el corazón mas que el exterior hay que ver que lo ah dejado entrar.

Porque un mal así… se preguntaría usted en un niño inocente o lo que fuera…

El sacerdote hizo una mueva. Respiró hondo.

-Yo bendije esas aguas en nombre de Dios a través mío todo surgió y a través suyo algo esta surgiendo y curando. Cada cruz es diferente todos cargamos astillas e u na cruz o maderos o clavos pequeña o grande la carga es igual. Todo se compensa simón, no deje de ver la luz. No le daré mas agua bendita cuando se parche pero si buenas intenciones y todo lo que ya está en su corazón.

Simón respiraba hondo recordando esas palabras ahora, aún así sentía un indescriptible deseo de a aullar a la luna… quizás todos los sacrificios eran igualmente validos….

"sentado en una roca en la que el diablo se sentó ,el lobo se lamente porque quiere volver a ser humano" la voz de Rick fue un susurro Tilly con los ojos abiertos y recostada sobre el pecho de Rick se cubrió con la manta estremeciéndose.

-tienes una moraleja para cada fábula.

-lo intento. Rick beso la febril cabeza de Tilly .- en una par de días serás un terrible manojo de pelo hirsuto gruñidos incomprensibles y corridas.

Tilly lo pellizcó.

-Mi pelo es sedoso, además gruño armónicamente , soy un lobo irresistible

-bien porque no...mi novia es una perra y que?

Tilly lo objeto con tono de bula. La casa permanecía en silencio, Saskia y Anaïs dormían en torno a la cuna del pequeño Tyrone , Wes se reportaba Ok esa fue la última palabra clave que Nick escribió, Nick que debía seguir despierto frete a la computadora pero Edgar no respondió y eso enloqueció a Rick, los hombres de Edgar ya estaban con jazmine.

-Simón está cerca Tilly?

Ella evito el mirarlo de frene pero Rick recorrió la espalda de la joven sabiendo que la naturaleza los separaría físicamente en días.

-claro que si, ustedes se comportan diferente parecen olfatear el aire. Debes de ser una tia feliz , ocúpate de eso.

Porque inquirió ella.

Porque iría el por Edgar ese silencio no le agradaba. Eso le dijo Rick a Nick la mañana siguiente, la manada insistía en ir con el pero Rick sólo abrazo a Selene a Zoe y hasta a Wes que luego estaría en su empleo

-Selene- dijo mirando de reojo a al pequeño Tyrone sin querer ser melancólico- tienes el futuro de esta manada. Edgar esta por vengarse sospecho eso, Nick repórtate con frecuencia de una hora. No se separen y emprendan el viaje lejos de aquí…

Anaïs prefirió solo besar las mejillas regordetas de Rick, y se alejo.

-no -Nick negó- yo permaneceré con Saskia y Anaïs aquí con Selene. Que Borja escolte a los demás

Rick le pregunto a Platón si iría con el este se desperezo y fue tras Selene.

-un no completo. Rick lo acepto. Saskia ni necesito pedirte cordura a ti tina si. La joven hizo una mueca y a ti…

Inesperadamente Rick beso a Tilly y luego levantó el índice amenazadoramente a Borja:

-Pensé que jamas le diría esto a un hombre pero… cuida a mi novia.

Borja rió:

-no soy un hombre soy un lobo y tu novia también lo es sabe cuidarse sola siempre ha sido nuestro cachorro.-

Roja paso sus brazos protectoramente por los hombros de Tilly.

-bien... bestia, inquisidor o loco o lo que sea allí voy!

Selene fue la última que permaneció frente a la ventana hasta que aquella camioneta de Rick se perdió de vista. Sus ojos brillaban unos ojos con destellos rojos, la rabia la obligó a contraer sus puños. La vida dente de si pareció hacerse notar para darle algo de esperanza a ese rostro materno consumido por la culpa y la desesperación… ¿porque elegir entre la luna y las estrellas si puedo tenerles a ambas?

Los rayos de la luna, su madre, lo bañaron y allí estaba un ser bestial, cubierto de pelo con una fuerza sobrehumana en s u máxima potencia, devorando y desgarrando a sus víctimas con salvaje naturalidad. Se dice que todo ser humano lleva en sus genes el hombre lobo… pero este hombre lobo erguido en dos patas masticaba sangre y rabia, sabía que era más que leyenda, era un ser único, su aullido broto al azar en medio del rojo resplandor líquido, tras el su cazador, pobre tonto…pobre humano deseoso de venganza! Todo por un hermano… Darren la bestia. Podía sentir en esas venas latir su mismo odio pero la bestia no era plato de ningún festín como el que acababa de darse, un lugar de fácil localización eso busco, claro Darren antes preparo una escena del crímen tan convincente, hasta robo un lobo desecado, lo seccionó, afilos sus uñas y dejo la piel como capa,. Perfecto. Solo debían de conectar a esta victima con otra anterior y hallarían al loco, eso los distraería a las autoridades al menos y dispersaría la manada, le daría tiempo a Darren con un integrante menos, uno humano y maduro, en especial ese tan humano animal y reactivo…tiempo eso para hacer a la manada más débil..

Sus ojos amarillos vieron de reojo ese cuerpo masculino joven sacudido y hasta gorgojando un pedido de socorro. Aguzó sus puntiagudas orejas. Sobre si la luan era un espejo de plata, la bestia reprimió un rugido de triunfo, limpio sus huellas y corrió tan lejos como pudo ocultándose. La madrugada lo hallaría transformado en un inofensivo y maltrecho jovencito cambiándose en un callejón o paseándose por un cuarto de hotel. Pobre del ladrón o ebrio que intentara acercarse a el. Ese tipo de noticias pensó jamás ocupan la primera plana, nadie quiere sembrar el pánico en especial cuando una situación es difícil de descifrar y de combatir, un casi crimen así como el suyo que acababa de cometer una taque más…

Simón, su garganta apagada pareció llamarlo, sin duda Simón sabría que la bestia ataco nuevamente y si esta vez saldría de su escondite: para salvar a un inocente y detener a la bestia aunque fuera confundido con el asesino… cubierto solo por la luna Darren se alejó por fin se allí….

Más de una pesadilla. Rojo sangre.. Que se multiplicaba a la luz dela lunas, los enrojecidos y cansados ojos de Rick ya no distinguían mas todo fe confusión hartazgo lo había sacado violetamente del camino aquella noche iluminada por la luna, luna atroz. Solo recibió un llamado telefónico antes de que su línea y su aparato colapsaran.

Edgar estaba detenido y Rick no comprendió por qué hasta que la figura inhumana de la bestia se mezcló con el angelical rostro de Darren en su mente. German había sido atacado brutalmente por Darren por supuesto este nos e contuvo pro lo dejo vivo y en mejor estado que a Jazmine, Darren quería hacerles creer a todos que un loco se hacía pasar por un hombre lobo eso despistaría a la policía, por fin tendrían un culpable de la muerte en el central park pero alertaría a Simón que saldría a buscar a su hermano de infortunio perdido.

La luna como disco de lata estaba tras el… Emaús no podría seguirle de cerca porque la confusa muerte de su amigo en Canadá aún estaba sin esclarecerse, Darren estaba libre…

Rick maldijo dentro de la ambulancia pidió un teléfono, intentaron inyectarlo para calmarlo. Rick temía el convertirse en una bestia humana también. Clamo por alguien más y por primera vez en su vida quiso decirse a si mismo esta frases desesperada: "¡Rick ven a buscarme!"

La fidelidad del perro solos pe puede igualar con s u inteligencia. En medio de la punzante oscuridad de voluntad, de sueños pensó eso un hombre robusto de traje impecable , madura permanecía ceñudo observando al sujeto apresado. Otro detective más joven y menos formal meneaba la cabeza mientras leía el espeluznante informe. La mirada del detenido contenía furia, su moreno y serio rostro pugnaba por gritar verdad,…su verdad. El joven detective de cabello cortado al ras y cara cuadrada agitó los papeles y su compañero encargado del caso respiro hondo y se esforzó por aparecer amigable. Edgar Deucalion podía guardar más de un secreto: su hermano menor asesinado, sus negocios poco claros, su amistad repentina con un sujeto aristocrático como Simon Amberson, su afinidad por un grupo de jóvenes en apariencia deportistas errático. La clase de casos policiales que engendraba insomnio. El detective madura palpo sus bolsillos y entro por fina esa sala sabiendo que su conversación seria vigilada. Edgar apenas si levantó la vista de sus propios puños crispados. El detective encendió un cigarrillo ys e lo tendió amistosamente Edgar acepto el convite con un gesto glacial. "fumar puede matarlo" el detective sonrió y le dio una larga pitada estrellando luego el resto del cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Muerto como ese joven German, casi muere el muchacho dime Edgar puedo llamarte así no porque lo atacaste a él a todos a German por celos amas a la hermana de Amberon En secreto querías vengarte de sino por negocios desde cuando cazas?

Esta última pregunta hizo que el rostro uro de Edgar se quebrara por una sonrisa irónica

-¿cazar qué? Lobos? Humanos? No finja el papel del policía bueno y me ofrezca tratos alguien me golpeo en la oscuridad desperté y me halle en una celda, nada tienen contra mi apenas si conozco a German. Es claro que alguien quiere inculparme y puedo hablar, declarar sin necesidad e un abogado porque saldré libre en minutos de aquí y usted y su compañero –el moreno índice de Edgar señaló acusador al otro-deberán vivir con esas imágenes el resto de su carrera. Un caso sin resolver.

A propósito de fotos, el detective le mostró el horror en blanco y negro. Edgar solo pudo imaginar a Selene tomando esas fotos a Zoe analizándolas y buscando más pistas. A esas alturas la manada ya tendría un plan para liberarlo y certezas sobre el casi asesino. Quien fuera cazó a un lobo eso dijo Edgar lo despedaza, buscó afilar sus garras y atacó a German con ellas dejó pelo, huellas. Edgar maldijo por fin:

Astuto para dispersar y confundir, aquí tiene al loco… eso piensan ustedes recordando el asesinado en Nueva York.

Había descripto demasiado para saber lo que ocurrió. Pero hallaron sangre de German en sus ropas.

-El atacante me uso de toalla.-Edgar fue duro.

-German no pudo defenderse no reaccionó …

Edgar ahogó un gruñido.

-Pobre German… lo que vio… eso lo detuvo no alguien conocido, escuchen haré por ustedes el trabajo, solo libérenme, German no declarara contra mi y si ustedes piensan que es por temor acertaran ¡pero no me teme a mí!

Cada aullido del lobo era diferente el macho alfa aulla como llamando la atención de la hembra. El se sentía el macho omega porque esa vos siempre risueña tras la línea del teléfono somo imperiosa. Wes saltó de su cama apenas se había duchado y tenía un short y una remera impecables, por un segundo deseo que Zoe fuera quien lo llamaba pero resultó ser Rick, Risck desde una ambulancia, quien al no saber de Edgar y temiendo que Jazmine corriera mas peligro le telefoneo pero se hallaba fuera del camino, sospechaba de Emaús, el panorama era peor:Darren la bestia había fingido uno de sus propios ataques, hasta usado unas garras de un lobo disecado y sembrado lo necesario para un cuadro perfecto el escenario de un crimen perpetrado por un loco ara culpar a Edgar que por supuesto estuvo tras `'el desde su puesto de cazador. Como resultado Edgar continuaba tras las rejas sin una acusación firme y con un pelotón de sus propisos abogados. Wes supo que un auto con un conductor bien camuflado sacó a Rick de la carretera dejándolo medio inconsciente por unos minutos, luego llegó el auxilio y la atención medica pedida por otros que paseaban por allí. Nada de testigos. Wes mientas se vestía observa esa luna que cortaba el cielo negro casi de tormenta. Accionó el parlante de su teléfono:

.-Conozco a un buffet de abogado recuerdas al boxeador que abusó de una camarera y salió libre? Buenos estos abogados ….lo liberaron... son en extremo eficaces.

-¡Sucios! Como todos-Rick lo escupió al otro lado de la línea

-Sin malas personas no habría buenos abogados Rick-Wes acabó abotonando su camisa y buscando sus zapatos. Ya los contáctate el dinero no importa pero… a quien ataco?

A German. Los médicos pedirían un traslado Jaz quería permanecer junto e l El pobre nada pudo declarar Rick volvió a maldecir el resto estaba camino a California y en sus condiciones no le eran útiles, claro se estarían transformando. El tenía varias magulladuras y le espera haver mas radiografías no podía involucrar a Zoe y menos a otros

-Con que este monigote de reporte del espectáculo resulta tener una lengua de oro y te es útil!

Wes se burló de si mismo y buco su agenda rápidamente- como estas?

\- Maltrecho golpeado medio dormido. Rick mascullo otra maldición. No tengo moraleja para la fábula del desprevenido a ver que inventas para que la prensa no sospecha más

-Espera…eso significa que la manada… son todos lobos ahora mismo- Wes lo dijo mezcal de temor y curiosidad y Rick lo admitió.

.Que alguien conduce una camioneta con cuantos lobos? Tina, Tilly, Borja, Saskia; y hasta un cachorro? Y que Nick transformado en lobo duerme a los pies de Selene en una apartamento frente al central Park?

-¡Wes no estoy para descripciones poéticas.! Yo mismo iria por Selene pero . no pudeo tu con Jazmine y dos hombres de Edgarl. Ellos sabes todo al cerca de esta peculir familia lobuna

Rick continúo hablado rápido. Son ex mariners o algo así, mercenarios que Edgar contrata. Ve por Jazmine Selene esta a salvo con Nick y intentes hablarles a esos sujetos solo obedécelos

¿Saben ellos que soy humano?

-¡Ellos no lo son Wes!

Ladino como lobo, Selene de pie sudorosa observó el brillo de esa tijera hizo a un lado su ropa y sintió que allí fuera Zoe y Anaïs la esperaban. Wes le había explicado a la muchacha todo entre bostezos Rick fue sacado de la carretera, lo peor era que la bestia había atacado a German inculpando a Edgar. Alejados en otro cuarto Saskia Nik y el pequeño Tyrone transformados en lobo no tardarían en advertir el nuevo peligro.

Esa nueva situación. Selene se había tomado la cabeza con las manos, ahora era mas que importante que Simón intentara acercarse a Darren Anaïs froto su espaldas

De seguro Edgar y Darren merodearían; deberían y huir

Ni lo penaran Zoe sacó a relucir su instinto de periodista. Darren sería muy tonto si intentaba llegar hasta allí en dos patas. Selene dijo que no la arriesgaría a ser presa de locos que la perseguían

-Es también mi culpa Selene este e s mi trabajo. Zoe las tomó de las manos no creas que es la primer amenaza que recibiré.

Anaïs medio entre ambas buscando cordura

Fue la misma mujer quien se encargó de confirmar a Rick que Selene se iría a california. Solo platon se preguntó donde pasaría el resto de su agitada vida, olfateo al cachorro como despidiéndose y luego miró a Zoe con un gesto de interrogación grave. Esta le replico "no me vendría mal un poco de tu compañía!" quedó claro que hasta que todos buscaran un lugar seguro se quedaría con ella.

Atavismo una regresión un tipo ancestral de temperamento. Los lobos perseguían a la luna había hecho un alto en el camino olfateándose entre ellos y ocultándose entre las sombras. Acordaron que se turnarían para conducir ese motor home que los ocultaba perfectamente, en una ocasión un ladrón atrevido intento llevarse la camioneta detenida a un lado del camino pero al verse rodeado de cuatro pares de ojos ente cerrados y hocicos destellantes salió corriendo despavorido, mala idea viajar sin custodia, hacia horas que el teléfono indicaba que tanto Rick como Wes intentaba dejarles mensajes que ellos no lograrían descifrar hasta la madrugada, Tilly era quien permanecía en su estado de lobo por más tiempo incluso la primera en transformarse la noche de la partida, el pequeño Tyrone erguido como todo lobezno e inquieto busco hallar calor en el blanco cuerpo de su madre, ocultarse …

Era similar a un a huida Borja se prometió no descansar para allegar a tiempo no se detendría para otra cosa que no fuera cargar combustible y víveres. Lejos estaban los lobos de imaginar que Darren atacó a German y tendió una trampa a Edgar!

En África los hombres hiena, en otros lugares los hombres tigre u oso ninguna transformación voluntaria conciencia, tendencia, mas…. Un hombre maduro encorvo sobre la mesa en un lejano bar en la afueras de la cuidad. Miro por sobre su cuello su aje de te marrón estaba levemente arrugado sus escasos cabellos blancos enmarañados, había dejado a un lado sus gafas redondas y hacia las mismas preguntas imposibles hacia minutos, ya desconectado de la internet. Aúnque lucia casi impecable tomaba café cargado y se veía distante Emaús se estremeció se encontró con la terrible sorpresa que o enorgulleció persiguiendo a Darren su nieto. Esa bestia era una aberración pero tenía raciocinio para tender una trampa , Emaús se sintió olfateado y huyo de los restos de aquel ataque de Darren a German. Claro sabía de Edgar y de Rick. Emaús busco más dinero debía de rentar un auto . desechó el que uso para embestir a R ick fuera del camino, no contaba con ese muchacho el guardián de los lobo y ese hallazgo demostraba que Emaús tenía la suerte de su lado…. Después de mil años el lobo vuelve a su cubil era tiempo de que el lobo desapareciera ya… ambos lobos, todas las bestias….

Brilla que es salvadora como los rayos de la luz Luna llena luna neurótica luna elegante, la luna es una mujer misteriosa que en una negra noche… Wes aunque estaba gratamente impresionado por esa presencia femenina altiva dignamente, magnifica, practica y fuerte. Aún ese rostro moreno no conservaba cicatrices pero Jazmine podía infundir respeto enfundada en leggins con sus tacones altos, su camisa de seda coronando su cuello y cadenas relucientes de varios quilates. Rick intento darle la penosa noticia lomas diplomático que pudo. A grandes rasgos Jasmine sabía que German estaba en un hospital fuera de peligro, que Darren simulando ser una falsa bestia lo atacó y que Edgar estaba detenido , pare de la manada se dirigía sola a California si es que los planes no variaban. Luego llegaría Selene y el resto. Wes impecable frente a ella sabía que los dos guardaespaldas de Edgar nos e sorprenderían por nada de lo que se dijera. Rick ya lo había presentado a Jazz :"es hábil, listo por supuesto ambicioso y parece no temer a nada, de momento es el mejor aliado que tenemos aúnque no lo buscamos" Jazz como Simón le decía pidioto con un esto educado que se sentara y ante ello Wes se vio en la obligación de dejarla sentar primero Jazz había ocultado algunos rastros del ataque bajo capas de maquillaje- _el prefirió estar__ sobrio ella aprobó con la cabeza y le preguntó porque debería marchase, Wes lo dijo escueto porque la bestia Darren "marcaba su territorio así demostrando con ataques le demostró a Simón que era fácil acercarse a ella.. tutéame " le pidió a Wes sin perder la firmeza_

_bien demostró eso quitando del medio a Edgar horrorizó a su abuelo con este aunque solo piensa en dispararle una bala de plata y además alertó a las autoridades ahora si hallaran una conexión entre el crimen en el Central park y el ataque a German. Si Simón la bestia ronda lo apresaran Selene hasta puede convertirse en una bestia siento decírtelo pero los humanos somos comodines para Darren de habérselo deseado pudo atacar hasta a Rick a todos los humanos de la manadas incluso a los no armados porque sería inútil atacarlos, eso no lo hizo no por compasión.

-Lo que me indica que tú particularmente dispararías a la bestia

la voz de ella fue provocadora.

-Aunque no lo crean yo me ensuciaría las manos disparando al centro delos ojos lo malo es que podría convertirme en asesino ya que le dispararía a Simón o a Selene confundiéndolos con Darren la bestia. Nick me convenció de que la bestia, cualquiera en si ,es valiosa que sirve para estudio y no me arriesgaría

Inteligente pensó ella y ambicioso lo contrataría de momento no tenía jefe de prensa.

-Solo me asegurare de que German este realmente fuera de peligro entiende que si te sumas a esta a familia.

"manada" sonaba mejor dijo Wes.

.-Cierto…deberás protegernos de todos las empresas son mi vida pero una fuente para la subsistencia de la manada.

Jazz buscó su teléfono abordó luego un jet privado ella, Wes y los dos perros sabuesos que Edgar el dejara y que Wes miró de reojo. Si Platón fuera así de atento Aiko hubiera sido una científica fracasada al no poder dotarlo de instintos más animales. Sonrió a pesar suyo ella lo adivino y le pregunto en que pensaba.

-En Platón…lo imaginé durmiendo al sol de California.

Jazz lo miro confundida pero suspiró:

-Espero que tu plan resulte Wes el de huir a esa casa en california porque Platón no resiste el calor salvo por buenas razones.

-Supervivencia es la clave de todo.

Wes carraspeo además había adquirido una nueva perrera amplia, por si había que ocultar a canidos feroces!

9

La madrugada se tiño de rojo. Borja apenas vistió fue el primero en dar con el teléfono y leer en voz alta el mensaje de Rick luego el de Wes. Sabía que oiría la maldición de Tilly primero. Saskia recostó al pequeño Tyrone en su litera y se unió a tina esta tomó el lugar de Borja tras el volante. Saskia con su dorado cabello suelto y su expresión aterrada pensó en revisar más de un teléfono. Tilly furiosa lo desecho por la ventana apenas la camioneta arranco a toda velocidad. Abrochó luego su chaqueta verde oliva y oyo mas mensajes en especial la voz somnolienta de Nick que se quedara la cuidado de Selene lo hizo esperanzarse. Según Wes Jazz y él volaban a California le parecía seguro ni Darren ni Emaús mismo podían arriesgarse a flanquear un aeropuerto aún. Anaïs y Selene emprendieron un viaje para que Selene se uniera a Jazz al menos antes del vuelo subir a Selene aún avión parecía imposible.

Tily preguntó por Rick

-Golpeado y malherido pero Rick tiene su cabeza muy dura- eso aseguró Nick al llamarlo por teléfono. German mismo está fuera de peligro y Rick pi8ensa en escoltarlo a un lugar seguro luego

-Nick no creí que Darren llegara a tanto.

la voz de Borja fue un ruido. Darren el lobo o la bestia lo que fuera estaba empeorando

-NO … no lo se me gustaría responder quien empeora pero Zoe y Wes me dan miles de datos y pistas están siguiendo chats y contactos en internet locos que se creen lobos, supuestos amigos de Emaús o una secta es muy confuso

-Debimos asesinar a Darren en cuanto sospechamos de él con nuestras garras y hocicos.

Tilly crispó sus puños hasta hacerlos blancos ante el silencio de todos

-Nada mal pero no somos asesino Tilly y menos cazadores.

La voz dulce y racional de Saskia la hizo volver a la realidad quería ser una asesina acaso?

Tina coincidió en que al menos debían de haberlo atrapado.

-no hemos ganado nada siendo astutos y con el instinto de animal sin usarlo

Tilly insistió en aquello Darren la había separado de Simón a ella y a todos hacia que Emaús los persiguiera habían perdido a Aiko , Darren también ataco a Jazmine y ahora a German.

-¿debo esperar que asesine a Selene y a mi sobrino?

Los tres enmudecieron por primera vez Tilly sacaba a relucir su mas feroz instinto: el de proteger a su sangre.

-según ustedes yo soy el indicado para detenerlos porque me comporto como un humano…-Nick pretendió ofenderse- en tal caso un perro asustado quieren atrapar a Darren… bien den la vuelta por el camino y regresen o si logran dar con el atáquenlo y traguen su sangre si quieren se dará por satisfecho: ¡tendrá su propio ejército de bestias!

Hubo un silencio prudente que indicaba que Nick tenía toda la razón. Tilly fue la primera en admitir que tenía razón lo que hizo que Saskia aprobara con la cabeza. Irían a California pensarían en donde hallar a Aiko para que al menos por el lado científico derrotar a Darren eso lo dijo Borja sensatamente y palmeó la nuca de Tilly suavemente aprobando.

-¿quieres que tu sobrino te conozca así en tu etapa más o menos salvaje?

Tilly se encogió de hombro asintiendo a desgano. Borja aplaudió que bueno al menos no tendría que soportar a Rick ladrándole por haberla dejado ir a una loca cacería

-un grupo de irresponsables. Calificó Nick molesto-intenten no detenerse y pónganse a resguardo por la noche no sean descubierto.

Nick iba a cortar para desilusión de Saskia cuando preguntó por fin pro el pequeño Tyrone.

-debiste de verlo!-comenzó Borja -arrastró su hocico…

Tilly y tina lo llevaron a la parte trasera la de la camioneta para que Saskia y Nick pudieran tener algo de intimidad.

"¿Qué harás si Aiko descubre….?" Saskia no acabó la pregunta.

Nick le pidió que se cuidara.

"Je tam" dijo ella escapando con una sonrisa... Lo amaba, el repitió igual "  
je t'aimerai toujours" te amare por siempre….

El lobo viejo caza a la espera y allí estaba su presa, danzando bajo la brillante luna. En blanco y negro como l le agradaba ver a Selene las imágenes de seres humanos pero estos dos especímenes en particular eran despiadados, cardadores por naturaleza ciertamente la naturaleza los había expulsado de su seno…

Rick volvió a sonreír rabioso y sintió hasta el impulso de aullar también, hacia un par de días se le pe permitía visitar a Edgar, este hombre tosco y bien plantado en la realidad parecía aún más escéptico de la estirpe humana que la bestia misma Edgar era una fiera enjaulada. Los abogados que Wes le recomendara eran rapados y astutos, Edgar saldría en par de días y Rick se encargó de susurrarle las novedades, pero claro le oculto una pequeña idea que tenía que aunque Edgar era en el fondo un cazador.

-el hombre es el único animal que caza por deporte…

Eso le recordó Edgar cuando se despidió y agrego que él no necesitaba vigilancia de niñeras que se perdería por días para no atraer a Darren o a Emaús a la manada. Rick prefirió creen en un fin altruista oculto esa desaparición y uso algún contacto, visito los hoteles cercanos dio con un par de filmaciones... Darren no era un huésped en ningún sitio y menos Emaús, su abuelo era más culto y civilizado un sibarita que presumía de ser invisible. Rentaría una habitación discreta no modesta. Y Rick pareció distinguirlo entre la filmaciones de las calles del hotel sin duda el lo saco de la carretera. Y los comensales de un hotel Emaús poco desmejorado pero con sus gestos de orador estudiados, su ropa marrón y su nuca que amenazaba con ser reluciente, su rostro… es más hasta se dio el lujo de contactar a uno de sus amigos, otro loco fanático suponía Rick , por ese motivo envió una copia del encuentro a Wes, perturbar a Nick con detalles técnicos era imperdonable a estas alturas, para que lo ampliara y poder ver sus rostros, luego Rick se permitió una copa en ese mismo bar, algo ligero, mantuvo su teléfono encendido y deseo rezar para que la noche no lo atrapara allí. Su rostro y cuerpo permanecían aún con signos de magulladuras pero al menos su auto estaba en perfectas condiciones para unirse a la caravana rumbo a California. Un sitio tórrido para ocultar a una manada, un plan loco y perfecto. Simón mismo pensaría que estaba fuera de sí. Rick se sintió un lobo, tomo el teléfono y lo sintió vibrar ante un llamado telefónico. Esa voz masculina maltratada por el tabaco y ahora las penurias emitió la frase que Rick recibió como un milagro:

-Estoy bien tranquiliza a la manada.

La comunicación se cortó y Rick se vio tan jubiloso que el bartender pensó que el whisky sel e mezcló con otro adictivo en aquel vaso.

-¡Simón!

Rick lo gritó pero supo que ya no habría nadie del otro lado. Simón debía de estar al tanto de lo ocurrido con German y con Edgar. Simón a mamas los abandonaría, solo temía de si mismo pero el hecho de que saliera a la luz a niño a Rick significaba que Simón podía controlar a su bestia en alguna forma y que sabía que Darren y Emaús no estaba cerca. Estaría mejor un rayo de sol en medio del arco iris, eso le susurró German cubierto de vendas y conectado a cables monitoreado, se dio el lujo de bromear tal vez Darren dono anónimamente sangre, y Rick le sonrió.

-Eres valiente despreocúpate la sangre de Darren es fácil de identificar pero te aseguro que ahora eres un lobo más.

Que bueno que alejaran a Jazz de allí, una enfermera le pidió que lo dejara descansar y Rick cumplió German le aconsejó que fuera con la manada que estos dos sujetos estaban enloqueciendo y que le dijera a Jazz que rápido se reuniría con ella, sobre todo había que hallar a Simón, no merecía convertirse en "algo" como eso que lo atacó. Rick asintió grave calló lo de Edgar y callaría ante los demás el hecho de que Simón se comunicara. German nada recordaba según las autoridades y Rick agradeció que fuera así realmente tomo las llaves de su camioneta repleta de alimentos ligeros, subió a ella y encendió la radio aún volumen alarmante mirando al cielo y a la mala luna, malos tiempos… luego condujo rápido hasta apartarse del camino abrió la portezuela como hablando consigo mismo y murmuró:

-Inútil que ambos me sigan los hare dar vueltas en círculos tantas que el hombre hallara a la bestia y la bestia al hombre y ese será el fin de ambos

Rick sintió un escalofrío en su nuca, cerró la portezuela y recorrió la ciudad hasta su más mínimo rincón.

La bestia contrajo su labio superior vio pasar el auto de Rick por esa callejuela mísera y crispo las garras dando a su mirada furtiva un aire de venganza. "tonto-pensó entrecerrando sus ojos ahora pardos- darás vueltas y vueltas para perderme y yo ya estaré un paso delante, bien por German, resistente al extremo, mejor que Edgar…si este sale libre quiere atraparme por fin… la bestia dejaría de ser un lobo solitario…" su lengua roja saboreo su propia rabia, lamentó que sus garras no pudieran tomar un lápiz y continuar con sus dibujos, ángulos, aquella maquina… la bestia intentaba reconstruirla. Volvería a Canadá, si era necesario ya lo pensaría al día siguiente: mejor la claridad del sol que de la luna.

Furor de sangre furores sanguinis, furores, pertúrbalos cortantes, Emaús ahora huésped de otro hotel miraba por la ventana la creciente luna, agudizo la vista, pensaba ser aparecer de la nada ese par de ojos amarillos como quien ve brotar la chispa de una hoguera, fuego del infierno,…

Los osos del Ártico tan blancos y que parecían puro vivían en el frio extremo pero una manada humana… no era inconcebible y no tardarían en reunirse, se lo dijo a sí mismo como si diera cátedra. La bestia, aún el ataque German no era más que atribuido a Darren Edgar, atacaría nuevamente , le reconoció a Darren el mérito de dispersar un poco a la manada eso los hacia vulnerables. Jerez, más que Wolf bane… miró una petaca Emaús también tenía cerca de si papeles…manuscritos un burdo festín convalezco que esperaba dar. Primero vería los pasos que daban sus oponentes. Pensó en caminar seguro de que Darren no preparaba una reunión familiar pero recordó que las solitarias calles donde luego brillaría la luna son calles sin fortuna….

La luna llena causa insomnio y temporal demencia. Atrás del volante sentía esos efectos los mismos que anidaban en Selene que permanecía hasta de pie en el motor home, Nick en su figura lobuna estaba dormido, Anaïs juro que de no quitarle ella misma las gafas Nick seria ahora un lobo con ellas puestas. Selene crispó los puños blanquísimos y respiro rápido, Wes se permitió abrir la ventanilla de par en par.

"ayer la luna que nos cobijaba hoy nos pone al descubierto al iluminarnos" dejo escapar Selene lastimeramente "¿Que son esos dibujos que Nick revisa?"

Anaïs se mantuvo atenta al camino al responder;

-Tilly también recuerda la máquina del tío abuelo de Darren y se la describe, cálmate Selene deja a un lado el teléfono y siéntate, despertarás a Platón aunque no puede oírte.

Platón dormía aún más plácidamente que Nick de momento, todos parecían reportase, aún antes dela transformación. Anaïs la miro por el espejo retrovisor hasta compadecerse de ella. Le pidió que sacara unas fotos al paisaje, a veces Selene permitía a Rick que la fotografiara tomando una de sus cámaras "para guardar un recuerdo del embrazo de mi sobrino político" como él decía, animándola, Selene había pedido al locuaz Wes que se encargara de rechazar trabajos que le ofrecían técnicamente Wes era su agente asesorado por Zoe. A Wes se le acababan ya las mentiras lo cual parecía ya imposible.

-Anaïs… ¿tú crees..:?

No acabo la frase se había llevado la mano a su vientre –Nunca un lobo ha de parir corderos.

La mujer fue abrumadoramente sabia. De momento gracias a ese niño no era esa "cosa" horrenda en la que Simón se había convertido era eso decir para ella un animal sucio, poco domesticado…

Selene advirtió el tono bromista luego los imaginó a todos al sol de California seria días difíciles, ni siquiera ella le temía al parto como cualquier mujer, Anaïs le dijo que era una mujer fuerte y que la naturaleza estaría de su lado. La tijera seguía allí debajo de su almohada, Anaïs asintió finalmente seria como una abuela para ese niño.

Aquí el rostro de Anaïs se quebró por la melancolía luego musitó.

-Algo bueno debí de haber hecho en la vida para merecerlos no?

Claro que si Selene hizo una pausa. Luego despidieron a Wes que no muy convencido rentó un auto y las dejó seguir su camino. A la madrugada Nick conducía y se detuvo en el camino abrió su computadora en la mesa Platón fue a sus pies, ante él una taza de chocolate caliente de Anaïs humeaba

-tenemos dos sectas. La primera apocalíptica que desechó al pequeño Tyrone que cree en la destrucción del mundo bien podrían ser aliado de Emaús o usados por esta. Por otro lado miles de adeptos a esta tendencia de adoremos a los lobos, creada a raíz de la muerte de este muchacho al que le fue arrebatado su mascota lobuna, que se creyó lobo y cuyo cuerpo fue robado de la morgue. Mas, o necesario para un ritual de trasformación en hombre lobo, Zoe y Wes me lo acaban de hacer saber, los rastrean estos analizan leyendas antiguas los o socios y seguidores de Emaús son más erráticos e impresionables que los fans de los lobos

Nick acabó abrumado según Zoe había miles de detalles antiguos que se asociaban a lobos, grimorios, montes, pinturas, todo y nada a estas alturas no se fiaban de los fans de los lobos podían ser adictos ebrios o solo tontos adoradores humanos. Selene sonrió compasiva una definición que Nick no admitiría Nick resopló:

-Todos ustedes tiene razón, soy igual de humano que como soy de lobo, no tiene sentido ser uno y otro solamente.

Nick fue ligero para peor estaba seguro de que tanto Darren como Emaús perseguirían a cualquier secta o grupo de fans y peor aún que intentarían armar esa máquina. Darren sería capaz de eso. Lo admitió ante el terror de Anaïs, Darren era inteligente, vio esa máquina hacerse y en cuanto a Emaús podría hacerlo solo para usarla y producir el efecto contrario aunque personalmente Nick creía que Emaús solo se deleitaría disparando balas de plata mientras que lo beatificaría tal hecho. Anaïs no lo reprendió por las duras palabras pero Selene admitió con burla:

-Debe de ser contagioso el volverse lobo en cuanto a Emaús pienso igual que tu: es un loco fanático.

Extraño que la luna bese solo mi lomo plateado, esperar mas que rugir o o aullar, sentir el aire frente el viento en mi cara, extraño cuando todo era correr y saltar jugar estar alerta pero ser leal sin preocupaciones, por nada ni siquiera quienes invaden el territorio . Cada notica es mala y estremece mi interior más que la trasformación en la bestia. Siempre las caras de la luna son dos. Cuesta admitirlo. Podía divisar una colina de lejos hasta el ambien como aquí el de california…" Simón estaba seguro de que Emaús y Darren aún no lo perseguían pero no tardarían en volver a su peligrosa cacería. Podía revertirse... eso dijo Nick pero ellos, los lobos serán siempre así: dos naturalezas, dos esencias. "Pero la luna crecerá apagando mi propia luz, Selene la luna nos protege se que me escuchas Selene la luna no ilumina mi vida si no tu la luna se marchó a dormir…."

Eso sentía lo lobos que detuvieron su alocada travesía para desayunar en una cafetería tina volvía de peinar su negro cabello y delinear sus ojos cuando hallo a Tilly con la cabeza oculta bajo su capucha, Borja pedía un desayuno copioso para tres . Saskia permanecía dentro el motorhome ocupada con el pequeño Tyrone cansado de sus incursiones nocturnas pensaron el llevarle hasta allí el desayuno ella se había convertido n una madre ejemplar y la manada estaba orgullosa con tanto amor para dar Saskia por fin tenía una familia.

-Selene estará bien lo se -le dijo tina dulce-tengo ideas para el cuarto del niño Borja cree poder armar un auto mecánico a escala y…

-¡basta! Déjense de tonterías- Tilly alzó la voz y la bajó luego. Pareces olvidar que será una de nosotros la vida de ese niño será terrible ocultándose no pudiendo reunirse con amigos por las noches de luna llena inventando mascotas falsas y demás para cubrir su propio rastro.

Borja la había oído, cargaba dos bandejas repletas pidió a Tina que fuera por la tercera, su gesto no fue nada amigable para con la pequeña Tilly:

-Escucha "Anubis peludo" tú más que nadie debería alegrarte, Selene y simón se enamoraron, se hallaron uno al otro y esperan un hijo, formaron una familia, tu los consideras a ambos tus hermanos. Ademas este niño tendrá a la manada para cubrirlo tiene dinero suficiente para estudiar fuera de una escuela comprar una universidad si lo desea, y fastar todos los días de luna llena aunque el estudio sea de día- Borja lo escupió sin que Tina interviniera acercándose. Mírame y dime que ves crees que soy un idiota que no aprendió a trabajar a estudiar sobreviví solo y se de mentiras que dije sin tener el dinero las posibilidades de Simón tu familia vivía bajo un mismo techo y nunca adivino lo que eras pregúntale a Tina que creció no muy lejos de aquí rodeada de leyendas malignas sobre nosotros o a Nick que escapó de su familia y tiene un coeficiente mayor a cualquier humano, dile tus penas a Saskia una mujer hermosa refinada y adorable que debía alejarse de cuanto buen hombre se le cruzaba en su camino.

Tilly iba a objetar algo cuando Borja prosiguió:

-¡Mírate, piel de asno! Preferiste huir y sobre viviste acaso no crees que Aiko está viva donde sea, yo si lo creo porque es una de nosotros ser lobo es solo cuatro días al mes.

Borja acabó dando un pequeño golpe de puño que hizo vibrar las bandejas y a Tilly que se avergonzó.

-¡Ahora toma el teléfono pregúntale a Selene si siente al bebe patear dentro suyo como amaneció, si desayuno y demás y hazlo sin que de tu boca salda un gruñido!

Tilly ya tomaba el teléfono cuando Saskia llegó cargando al pequeño Tyrone dormido, al ver la expresión de los tres pregunto qué sucedía y tina jocosa reacciono sorbiendo un poco de su batido: "Borja dio una clase de puericultura"

Saskia sonrió Tilly u Borja continuaban mirándose como dos gatos rabiosos en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Tilly reconoció al instante quien llamaba:

-Rick.

-Por supuesto-Sonó la voz del muchacho animada al otro lado-¿tienen un alerta musical apura mi número?

-No: tengo instinto

-Amor mas bien. Rick resoplo. El hecho es que aquí todo está en calma. Darren y su abuelo Emaús me deben dinero por combustible y demás al intentar dar rodeos en la ciudad Wes cumplió con su misión con exceso no se despegó de Jazz es su séquito personal ya deberían de ver su página web se anuncia como el encargado de publicidad de las empresas, por poco publica fotos de ustedes los lobos en las redes sociales pero se anuncia…¿Cómo está la manada?

Gruñona califico Tilly rápido y conectó el altavoz Saskia notó con un brillo en los ojos que el pequeño Tyrone quería saludar a Rick.

Y este rió:

-Que su primera palabra no sea socoro"·! Nick esta confundido Zoe y Wes lo atiborran de sospechas German será dado de alta insistí en permanecer con el pero es fuerte, perdimos a Edgar nos es un secreto escrito en el cielo que buscara venganza. Nada podrá magnifico de esto es que Selene esta mas tranquila y se le antoja comer pasta con tanta buena señal Saskia extraño tus comidas.

Igual que todo aquí corroboro Borja dejando parte de su desayuno a Saskia se había algo realmente bueno de esta amenaza de la bestia ra que estaban más únicos antes solo se reunían para las competiciones pero ahora pasaban los días como una auténtica manada, Rick y los demás debieron de admitir que él tenía razón. Una vez que Rick cortó Tilly intentó telefonear a Selene pero la línea estaba ocupada y no quería dejarle mensaje. Selene hablaba con Zoe.

-…algunos vecinos se quejaron por los aullidos que creyeron oír aquí- le contó Zoe divertida. Wes les explicó que eras documentalista y que oyeron solo grabaciones, con su encanto habitual todos creyeron aún así recuerdo Platón.

Zoe sonaba animada. Nick la oyó y tomó su turno en el volante.

-Espere a Wes aquí ,esta embelesado con Jazz siento sanos celos si es que eso es posible por otra parte sigo pistas nada concreto tras de Rick pero este me exige reportarme al regresa del trabajo es más exigente en ello de lo que mi padre era.

La queja de Zoe los hizo sonreír así era Rick un perro guardián.

-Definitivamente creo que adoptaré al cachorro somos muchos cuadrúpedos en la manada ya no.

Eso sonaba extraño no más que lo que Le enviaba Wes y que investigaba, Zoe le enviaría bombones también era hora de que tuviera antojos de embarazad. Apenas corto Tilly apareció en la línea. Selene se apresuró de decirle que estaba bien, se sentía bien de lejos oía los balbuceos del pequeño Tyrone. Le contó a Tilly que Anaïs le enseñaba a respirar y que se preparaba para el parto. Tilly le dijo que Borja y Tina armarían un auto a escala para el niño o alguna tontería, Saskia insistía en comprar ropa y darle la cuna del pequeño Tyrone. Selene sintió un nudo en la garganta, tal vez la futura tía le pintara un amanecer con un sol naciente en el cuarto… esperanza eso sentía también una mujer menuda de cuarenta años ojos rasgados y piel blanca, su cabello era negro ahora alborotado y sus rasgos orientales, una mujer hábil para la ciencia y la humanística eso le dijo alguien una vez.

. Aiko Sendai recordaba cada fórmula en su cabeza, ahora si tenía una clara idea de revertir aquella locura llamada la bestia, lo increíble… el grupo que la retenía era reducido pero podía con ellos tan solo no quería hacer más daño ni arriesgarse a ser herida la curiosidad de ambos, presa y captor…

Neomenia del griego nuevo, luna nueva fiesta que celebraban los antiguos nada que celebrar cuando la luna se llena…."más se aprende con ojos abiertos que con la boca abierta" pensó ella y respiró hondo…

10

El cielo nocturno parecía luminoso y calma loa luna llena blanca y serena brillaba en su plenitud, lunático, alunado, distraído ase permanecía Wes incluso cuando él y Jazz abordaron ese auto , sentado con chofer y bien provisto luego del inesperado viaje. La mujer, aún con venda gesto contraído por la duda, dio un suspiro ahogado, luego su sonrisa brilló como relámpago al pedirle:

-Wes…-Jazz parecía acostumbrada a ese nombre ya. -Organiza una fiesta de disfraces, todos atuendos de personajes de terror, medio mascarada medio mascara incluida todos tienen el morbo de verme con cicatrices invita a quien sea: fotógrafos, periodista alta sociedad, celebrities y demás incluso a la competencia. Una fiesta discreta con relaciones públicas para la compañía para dar el pie a la nueva temporada. Selene adelanto suficiente su trabajo solo que los hombres de Edgar se encarguen de la seguridad. Inventa lo que se te ocurra y que sea creíble sobre el nuevo ataque el de German.

Wes se regodeaba aún halagado pero temeroso de ser el responsable de llevar a cabo semejante encargo. Más de una vez Jazz lo llamó Rick pero se corrigió rápido. "¿esperas a Simón?" ambos se tuteaban no en público una forma de cortesía. Wes le había robado a Rick el empleo perfecto aunque este no lo deseara. Por supuesto le replico ella sin tiempo a melancolía.

-Esperas también a Darren y a Emaús…

¿Por qué no? La pregunta broto provocativa de esos labios perfectamente maquillados "les demostraremos a ambos que luego del ataque a German esa manada está más unida que nunca así nos encontrará Wes" y así estaba Wes medio arremangado usando dos teléfono al a vez haciendo una lista prolija en su computadora también invitando a quien fuera visible e influyente en la ciudad y mas allá incluso se lo dijo a Zoe quien maldijo y luego califico "si que Jazz es aún mas sanguinaria que los lobos. Espero sea igual de astuta para proteger y ocultarlos a todos especialmente a Simón si es que este aparece.

Wes no dudaba de ambas cuestiones , solo la ¡voz imperiosa de Rick lo hizo sobresaltarse, no podía haber inventado algo mejor?! Le preguntó refiriéndose a los ataques de Darren.

."Creemos en mi carácter de publicista de las empresas Amberson y casi vocero, que estos ataques son producto de Fanáticos que confunde aún el negocio de la moda con el de ilegal de pieles y fomentan la creación de locas ideas para sacrificios de animales como las practicas usadas en la alta costura, lo que ignoran muchos es que las Empresas Amberson tiene una fuente impronta ecologista y eso le ha creado enemigos masque competencia"

Wes lo recitó con prefecta dicción.

¿Quién había abalado tal disparate?! A Jazz le divertía había sido una empresaria honesta toda su vida y un poco de lucha en el fango no la amedrantaba. Apostaba a que Darren debía de estar riendo con toso sus dientes.

-Muchos dientes treinta y dos enormes molares y poderosa masticación. Recuerda eso Wes. Mil libras de mordidas, igual a roer un hueso.

-Veras que soy un hueso duro de roer Rick. Carraspeo Wes.- únete a la fiesta-

-¿crees a estas alturas que necesito disfrazarme?-bromeó Rick.

-Muy cierto, veré si los perros guardianes que Edgar nos prestos quieren un disfraz, de momento halle un hombre y domicilio fijo para el amigo pérfido de Emaús, el más peligroso el que me enseñaste en esas fotos, el sujeto que se encontró con él en un hotel. Ya te envía el reporte, tiene varias propiedades, tal vez en una de ellas este, Creo que si me preguntas Aiko estará oculta lejos de esa máquina infernal tal vez este sujeto la tenía oculta ella se escapó de él y de Emaús. Ese sujeto sería otro de los que se uniría a la cena que Emaús preparó aquella vez con Selene y simón- espero que Darren no se lo cenara antes.

-He pensado en eso…-admitió Rick pero decirlo equivaldría a tener que mantener encerrados a Tina a Borja y a Tilly siendo lobos , aún viajar se les dificulta me reuniré con todos cuídate más monigote … zorros y lobos no hacen buena dupla.

Rick corto dejándole a Wes una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, muy pronto los lobos desaparecerían pero aún la bestia podría transformase con solo girones de luna llena…ambas bestias….

Golpeado por la luna así pareció verlos Selene el resto de su manada, Anaïs estacionó y se preparó para recibirlos. El primero en saltar al motor home fue Borja burlándose de Selene:" te haz comido toda una luna llena" tonto lo calificó ella reprendiéndolo

La fiesta de Jazz según Nick era una locura lo dijo así mientras Tina abrazaba a Anaïs y la besaba en ambas mejillas y Saskia y el pequeño Tyrone reclamaban la atención de Nick quien lo alzo inesperadamente ante la mirada de Saskia. Admitiendo que el niño balbuceaba. Y hablara noto ella con orgullo.

-Sera para opedia uzilio.

La voz de Tillys e escucho luego se detuvo mirando el vientre de su hermana ¿seria niño o niña?

-Selene no quiere saberlo . intervino Nick

Borja opino que podían al menos apostar. Sea lo que sea seria un lovo y caperucita estaba descartado como nombre dijo Borja todos rieron y se voltearon al ver llegar a golpes en su rostro eran tan evidentes que hasta Tilly intentó acariciarlo.

-que buen gesto distinto a lamerme como en las noches de luna llena

Podía morderlo aún le replicó Tilly ante el silbido de Borja.

Nick no creía que esto funcionara mas Nick fue quien se lo acotó mas académica que románticamente.

-ja Ajuria!

Amonesto Anaïs-remolquen la camioneta y lleguemos todos juntos

Borja

Se encargó de ello. Rick y Tilly se subieron al auto de este para continuar el viaje. Platón ante el llamado de Borja aunque no lo oía se acomodó en la camioneta en la que todos viajarían. En horas el grupo hizo un alto den el camino.

-Odio las fiestas de disfraces.-se quejo Borja. Ignoro cuál usar, como si Jazz no tuviera suficiente de fiestas.

Tina pregunto por qué tentaba a Darren así, este de seguro sabría de la noticia en los periódicos

Saskia le respondió:

-Esto le recordara el carnaval veneciano que Simón organizo cuando ataco a Edgar.

Cierto admitió Selene con melancolía Darren no podría ser tan rápido ni siquiera Emaús, tercio Nick pero si alguien más… intervino misteriosa Anaïs y los demás temieron que completara el nombre que ya sabían pero que solo Rick se atrevió a decir:

-¡Simón!

Tomar la luna con la mana acariciar su imagen. Eso deseaba Jazz esa noche y lo planeo desde la mañana hasta que los hombres de Edgar le permitieron pasear libremente por el parque de esa mansión. Las salas estaban iluminadas y las ventanas de par en par abiertas para ver el frondoso jardín . el hombre de traje y arma que era zurdo de mirada tosca y bigote desparejo pidió disculpas y explicaciones "usted ordenó desconectar las alarmas…"

-Si lo ordené_Jaz no se inmutó- suelo caminar por los parques y jardines descalza por las noches, los infrarrojos sonarían y sería muy molesto.

-Alguien podría acercarse.

La fría voz del hombre omitió el calificativo: es usted una tonta tal vez pensó.

-La prioridad en este momento es protegerla

Edgar había desaparecido con claras ordenes hacia ellos pero Jaz se aproximó lentamente

-¿ve ese nido vacío en aquel árbol?

Sin que el hombre lo viera por el ventanal ella de un rápido movimiento le arrebato el arma y disparó hacia afuera quitando el seguro antes con habilidad el ruido seco interrumpió la paz del jardín. Un nido vacío calló destruido sin dañar siquiera una hoja cercana. El vede césped lo recibió .

Jazz le devolvió al impresionado hombre el arma por la culata apuntando el gatillo hacia su sinuoso cuerpo femenino.

-mi hermano me enseño a cuidarme. Claro mi padre tenía amigos asistentes, aristócratas también que compartían gusto por la cacería pero Simón y yo nunca participamos de una…hasta ahora. Claro Simón mas que nadie sabe esto y se acercará a mi sabiendo el peligro, no quiero que sortee alarmas y más barreras que las naturales: confíe en mi quien se aproxime esta noche no será un peligro para mi.

Yo…

-no me considere una heredera malcriada…

-Dios desearía tenerla junto a nosotros en el entrenamiento en un campo de tiro!

También habían interrumpido las grabaciones de la vigilancia. Jazz debía de estar guardando reposo pero aún así con su mejor bata de seda y sus vendas a un lado cruzó el jardín para llegar hasta el bosquecillo que rodeaba la entrada a la mansión, miró a la luna aún redonda y pareció rogar. Jazz lucia esos collares ente sus dedos y los colgó en diversas ramas de los árboles, su mente se perdió en recuerdos infinitos, en noches en que ella esperaba al lobo, un lobo suyo… "Simón salta se que puedes Simón tomas estos collares con tu hocico eso es, shhh! papá duerme"

-¡Tómalos simón- rogo Jazz hablando a la oscuridad-toma los collares hazme saber que estas bien y cerca. Aún parado en dos pata aunque seas medio lobo… eres mi hermano Simón la manada te necesita!

Jazz seco las lágrimas y de puntillas regreso a su habitación, cerró las puertas y corrió las cortinas. Los lobos que venían en camino levantaron su hocico al cielo... Selene miró en la misma dirección y el inquieto Tyrone reclamó su atención alzado en dos patas.

-Serás una gran madre Selene.

Rick aún dentro de la camioneta se cuidó de no alzar la voz para no despertar a Anaïs.

En poco tiempo solo poder hablar en estas noches con Anaïs-Rick pareció lamentarlo y señaló a Tilly. Siempre inquieta creo que oculta su ropa directamente en el asiento de mi auto.

Selene dije que de todas formas haría eso,. Cierto Rick rebusco en su bolsi8sillo pero abandono la idea de revisar su teléfono. "Algo intuyen los lobos incluso tu esperan a alguien." Selene deseaba que fuera ese "alguien" que el adivinaba hasta ella se sintió más animada para tomar su cámara y disparar el flash.

Ningún otro lucero más que el sol despierta nuestra imaginación como la luna. Jazz dejó a un lado la bandeja de desayuno se vistió rápido y se maquilló para disimular sus lágrimas nocturnas y sus cicatrices, había omitido el tomar sus pastillas para el dolor, corrió al jardín, al campo verde, a la esperanza de buscar algo y no hallarlo.. ni uno solo de sus collares, llamo a Wes a los gritos ésta a medio masticar su desayuno corrió al igual que los hombres de Edgar en dirección a Jazz.

-Wes que desconecten las alarmas para la fiesta hazlo! Ordénalo que sea así ni una alarma…

Jazz lo pidió imperiosa y le aconsejo que montara toda la diversión dentro de la casa un lúgubre ambiente olvidando los jardines que nadie viera hacia afuera.

Ok Wes se rascó la nuca mientras ella se inclinaba suavemente para recoger algunas flores. Los hombres de Edgar se mantuvieron alertas pero no intervinieron. Jazz estaba borrando huellas

-¿Qué has encontrado Jazz?

-Mejor es lo que no encontré Wes…collares….

La luna lluchaba con los restos del día y ella debió de confirmar que conservaba su olfato... sin ser lobo. Zoe era astuta y sabía unir puntos en común, fue así que revisando el chat de aquella página de una "tribu urbana" descubrió que estaban a favor de los lobos en toda red social inventada hallo a un fan especialmente interesado en el tema un completo experto primero desechó la idea pero luego las casualidades fueron sumándose hasta que Zoe tomo una falsa identidad creo un falso perfil y supo cómo hablar para hallar pistas justas gracias a su oficio desde ya. La foto, el icono de aquel fan no era muy claro pero luego borrada… eso llamó su atención "alguien con una camisa a cuadros blanca celeste y rosa un sitio oscuro, vista de perfil , mangas largas una figura amorfa pero ella se alertó se la envió a Nick y a Wes luego se reportó como Rick pidiera acabó un artículo de su trabajo telefoneó a Selene pidiendo filmaciones de aquella fiesta que Jazz daría, pensó en contactarse más con Wes pero simplemente cerró cortinas y ventanas, trabo puerta y se estremeció llevando al cachorro a dormir a los pies de su cama. Al menos la noche le había dado una respuesta aúnque el nombre de aquel seguidor fan no fuera nada alentador: "el séptimo círculo del infierno"…

Jazz se sentía con ánimo para preguntarle a Wes cuál sería su disfraz…

-Ocultar la mitad de mi bello rostro me apena-Wes se burló de sí mismo. Seré un poco del "Dr. Jekyil " o "El fantasma de la ópera"…

Lo que sea que le permitiera estar cerca de Selene recalco ella aúnque nadie sabría que seria Selene quien estuviera tras una máscara " para el resto del mundo Selene ySimón han roto su idílico romance, él vaga por Europa en uno de sus locos viajes y ella depresiva se retiró de su trabajo nadie adivina que está embarazada" Jazz lo dijo segura "lo malo es que aparte de la manada alguien ms podría llegar a saberlo" Wes desdeñó:

-Emaús ese tonto ni se imagina que ella espera… que sea…

-Darren!_Jazz lo replicó ignorando la conjetura de Wes –es muy intuitivo se preguntara por qué ella no se une a Simón aún siendo este la bestia, Darren ahora busca un aliado y a un heredero.

Wes le preguntó porque "porque en consiente de que como hombre o bestia su vida no durará siempre y si se le escurre Simón los procesos se complican para crear una legión además Darren no tiene tiempo ni paciencia para hallar a una mujer, lobo o lo que sea para concebir una bestia" Wes le preguntó que fin hallaría con eso" Wes a diferencia de lo que crees Darren no ven en nada un beneficio simple y concreto quiere más, odia la humanidad por no aceptarlo como es y creara a alguien que utilice mejor estas habilidades sobre todo porque se odia a si mismo solo la bestia es su parte admirable"

-si esa es su parte admirable está en problemas…

-¿El? no Wes todos nosotros estamos en problemas toda la humanidad…

Lejos estaban de un clima europeo…luna brillante, bosque limpio eso se decía. Ese hombre que sujetaba un abultado periódico y parecía caminar sin rumbo lo sabía, a pesar del calor, lucía un gorro cubriendo su cabeza, estaba medio barbado y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro una sonrisa feroz….

"mi mundo esta en la oscuridad pero no es la oscuridad con huellas grandes he borrado mi propio pasado he dejado ahora casi todo atrás pero mi tesoro son un par de collares tan resplandecientes que a la bestia hacen olvidar, con sus ojos rojos y sus garras sucias es tan grotesca, esos brillos son solo estrellas lejanas para esta bestia, al menos la luna ilumina mis pasos… ya l a luna se cuela en mi ropa y en mi, claros de luna, luz de luna, rayos de luna, luna de nácar… solo soy un lunático que recuerda viejas leyendas que oye los llantos de una niña y ahora de una mujer. Los aullidos que claman por mi, los movimientos de quien se mese en un mar como movido por la luna, de quien no ha nacido… alguien que heredará la maldición de luchar contra su propio ser, si no aprende a dominarlo …. Aún hay un minuto de duda a veces el lobo disfraza su piel…"

La luna satélite de amor. Rick bromeaba estacionó su auto Tilly con los pies apoyados en el tablero y su gesto de fastidio observó aquella mansión en California hasta la cual toda la manada hacia llegado" Wes no pudo pensar el alme menos llamativo al parecer!

-Anímate, lo obvio no llama la atención – le recitó Rick .-no s asignaros una alcoba completa confort para nosotros

Tilly se incomodó al ior esa palabra

-si quieres oírlo será para siempre en donde hallaría a otra tonta que me soporte Tilly?= tu no eres la única diferente tu puedes perder pelos yo también, ensucias las alfombras con tus patas yo nunca limpio mis zapatos al entrar aúna casa, como es como animal igual que yo.

Odiaba sus bromas le dijo Tilly. Las amaba porque lo amaba a el replico Rick solo odiaba depender, pero el siquiera tenía un pez en una pecera solo le rogo que fuera amable. con el? No con Jazz.

-Es la abeja reina, también se preocupa por ustedes s y quiere a Selene como a una hermana.

Tilli dejo que él le quitara la capucha y le acariciara la oreja hacia igual cuando ella era un lobo luego respiró hondo.

-Darren ni se atrevería y Emaús menos…

-no!-Rick fue enérgico- sabe que ustedes no son lobos para estas noches pero…

Selene ya estaba allí fuera Jazz había soltado de su brazo a Anaïs visiblemente emocionada todos se saludaban Jazz dejó escapar al ver a Selene:

-habrá que buscar un disfraz muy abultado para ti!

Luego saludo a Borja y a Tina admirados por el paisaje Jazz parecía una madre que los reprendía por sus ausencias. Saskia llegó sosteniendo al pequeño Tyrone .Jazz no perdía de visita lo buena madre que era Saskia y recordaba todas sus penas pasadas- Saskia tan refinada y sufriente había hallado en Nick realmente a su par. Le dijo que debería de cocinar para ella hacía años que no lo hacía y no se lo perdonaba, Jazz riendo quizás alzar al pequeño, lo hizo dar vueltas y este rio con ganas y le susurro como si fuera un secreto:W· yo te enseñare a cavar un pozo en la tierra con tus propias uñas, te apuesto aque ninguno de los lobos lo hace tan bien comoSimón porque yo le enseño como hacerlo"· Anaïs se enjuago sus lágrimas y asintió así había sido, Jazz los felicito a Nick y a Saskia, " siempre supe que eras el mas listo tanto como para formar una afamilia"nis asintió bajando la vista. El deseo de jhazz estaba cumplido todos estaba allí Wes mas superficial les enseñaba la casa y cada detalle de la fiesta en el interior Rick fue quien se burlo de Jazz:

.-Mrs Smberson con que por fin hallo usted aún mandadero de los mas chic

Tonto ven aquí pidió Jazz abrazándolo Rick correspondió y ambos partecieron susurrar la misma fgease:" el dio señales" jaz le estido su mano a tiyilly esta permanecía relegada encerrando los puños en su bolsillo.

-Ah Selene que conflicto son nuestros hermanos menores

Jazz rio para romper el hielo pero que valietne resulto ser tTilly destaco la mujer Selene sufría por cada una de sus ausencias. Tilly comenzó vagamente.

-sobre esos sillones… -fue errática.- el tapiz y la cortinas de esa casa en Los Alpes que destruí con mis uñas…

Jazz coro la disculta iba redecorar de otra formas. La manada rio merecían un poco de descanso y ambiente humanos, hasta Selene sacó fotos del parque Borja y tina disfrutaban de la piscina. Nick permanecía en una sala con su pompuradotra ANsis llevaba al pequeño tiryrone a ls cocina donde sasdkia tomaba su puesto. Rick intervino dando un par de ordenes s a lso hombres de Edgar y Tilly lo sigui palido y vbuera de lugar tnto que Borja la salpico y tina la animo a disfrutar del agua. "vamos al menos no llenaremos el drenaje de pelos" Borja rio y tina le hundio la cab eza riendo bajo el agua. Jazz tenía ropa para todos allí tina llmao a Rick y este se ascerco desabotonando su camisa el calor era notorio pero solohizo una muesca

-ni crean que me distraerán: sus hocicos húmedos están alertan también ni esperaran a que Zoe o Wes descifren mas pareo esperaran así lo ordeno

Borja y tina pensaban salir de la piscina pero Rick alzó el dedo amenazante No se apresurarían esta vez al menos esperarían una fecha cercana a volverse lobos y fuertes

"¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz …feroz?" le canturreo tin ay Borja fasticio un poco Rick solo intento moverse hacia Tilly allí de pie sin mas pero esta le advirtió:

-si intentas algo, te morderé los talones la próxima luna llena si intentas empu…

-…jarme! Acabo cuando su cuerpo cayó al agua en medio del coro de risas

Solo promesas rio burlón Rick y dio la vuelta regresando al patio interno de la misión Jazz le sonrió al presentarse desde lo alto de la escalera. "Selene dice que Tilly e era excelente pintando" Rick hizo una mueva.

-Jazz deja de emplearlos. Los lobos se abrirán camino solos en la vida. German fue dado de alto de momento no creo prudente vigilarlo mi presencia y la de otros alertaría Emaús o a Darren un amigo policía de Wes tal vez nos ayude mi consejo es unirte a el y vuela lo mas lejos posible

Volar a la luan Jazz lo a gradeció dirigió la vista a Nick que cuidaba al pequeño que jugaba al sol. Nick bajo el sol ardiente Rick se burló" que me claven una estaca en el corazón si lograba eso antes" fue Saskia quien lo logro advirtió Jazz y Rick le guiño el ojo insinuante: ella debería ya de formar una familia sino con un lobo con otro. Jazz no se espantó de la frase

-por ahora solo busco lampiños

Selene que tenía su cabello suelt cámara en mano les robo una foto atreviéndose a sonreír su vestido blanco ya dejaba entrever un embarazo es sugirió un disfraz de bruja una bruja gorda y fea. Saskia desde la cocina la recibió seco sus dedos en el delantal dejado un palto espeso ante Selene que lo miro con extraña expresión, un contenido demasiado rojo. borsht sopa rusa y judía rojo rubí por la remolacha Saskia rio casi. Selene se animó a comarla al menos comía y eso tranquilizaba a la manada Nick no quería someterla a ningún un análisis extra, Selene se sentía fuerte e ignoraba que más descubrirían en ella o como llegarían a callar lo que descubrieran prefería confiar en la buena estrella… luan más bien

Rick bromeó ante el gesto de Selene: "Cómetelo, Saskia deja en el fondo del plato un hueso humano."

La broma hizo que ella casi se atragantara Platón salió de su escondite complacido de tener más para comer. Saskia rio: había más sopa para él y para Rick también. Había aún omelette y creme brule. Rick beso la delicadas manos de Saskia extasiado ante tanta comida luego ella dijo que iría a jugar con el pequeño Tyrone al cuidado de Nick y Anaïs y luego plantaría alo go en el jardín de Jazz hacía tiempo que Saskia no calmaba su ansiedad plantando. Rick pensó que era lo mejor Wes llegó y al verlos sonreír noto que todos parecían turistas allí luego fue suspicaz, disimulaban o solo era un cambio hormonal que lo incluía también a Rick. Rick continuo masticando Wes era listo podía adivinar solo que sucedía. Una fiesta de haute couture Saskia lo felicitó por su pronunciación. Wes los tenía a todos estereotipado, Saskia la bella y casi fantasmas, tina una dama de negro así los disfrazaría a todos, continuo delirando una bruja celta casi estilo banshee de cabellos largos Nick era perfecto para un jorobado de Notre fame, Borja podría ser un elfo endiablado, Jazz se unió a l coro de risas los restantes ya estaban en la cocina.

-Podre cubrir estas cicatrices con vendas seré una perfecta momia

Se inclinó para ver los bocetos de los disfraces que Wes dejó sobre la mesa.

-El grupo de Edgar serán agente encubiertos de lentes negros y trajes cruzados perfectos.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

La vocecita de Tilly sonó por primera vez entusiasmada, su cabello lacio húmedo y su cara enrojecida por el sol, cubría su cuerpo esbelto y sin forma con una bikini y sobre esta otra chaqueta de múltiples bolsillos. Tina se veía radiante de short y camisa negra Borja con su traje de baño fluorescente y su musculosa incluso Nick parecía un turista más. Wes dudó y la observo crítico:

-Un esqueleto **Será solo una camisa negra pantalones un efecto fluo la calavera correo por tu cuenta.**

**Tilly pareció conforme y se sentó frente a la mesa Anaïs resolvió que ella y el pequeño Tyrone no participarían de las fiestas Jazztel aabrumaaqda se les unió luego de la comida Rick lo has hecho bien lidiando con accionistas y curiosos pero es hora de que vuelva a mi ámbito natural los negocios me uniré a Germán luego estás vacaciones no pueden durar para siempre. ansis pareció preocupada pero le aseguraron que todo estaría bien Nick abrió su computadora reveló que Zoe había considerado sospechoso a un fan activo de aquellas redes sociales que apoyaban el culto a los lobos el séptimo círculo del infiern otina se acercó a la pantalla nerviosa Saskia la imito mirando esa foto.-Es la camisa que le obsequiamos a siko estaba ya gastada Saskia miro detenidamente la foto.y Jazztel asintió ese diseño en cuádruple costo hallar el talle y confinación de colores _un momento Wesinterrumpio ese sujeto es siko sendai?  
-Ese sujeto tal vez tenga a Aiko.  
Borja lo corrigió.**

**Todo por una camisa ...esa era la pista Borja asintió las mujeres si sabían de eso!  
Según Nick solo hablaban de datos vagos y leyendas europeas que todos Selene emitió un gemido doblándose en dos Anaïs iba a acercarse pero Jazztel llegó antes tomándola fuerte de la mano.  
-Ese Lobezno es inquieto  
-mayor razón para ya mismo hallar a Aiko  
Tilly sonó desesperada pero Jazz la calmó  
Nada le sucederá a nuestro sobrino  
Borja avisaba más datos al igual que Rick Nick se había quitado sus gafas sol podía darle a Selene algunas hierbas nada de medicina. Quien es 2el séptimo círculo del infierno Darren o Emaús?  
La pregunta de Western fue más que lógicamente  
Darren no era tan afecto a la tecnología desdeñó Nick,Wes frunció el entrecejo espiando sobre el hombro de Borja mientras Nick vertía gotas en el caso de Selene está bebió tranquilizando Nick había estado urganfo entre viejos contactos de Darren  
Aparecer conoció hace tiempo a una jovencita parecía muy enamorado creo puedo hallarla Borja repartió entre los demás copias de diversos chats  
Darren y una muchacha increíble. L a muchacha parecía reclamarle algo noto Saskia  
Tilly jo con frialdad quien lo dirá Darren solo parecía editado por la bestia. Descuido su vocabulario y Anaïs la reprendió con un gesto.  
Wes pareció comprender una novia una noche pasión y el producto de esta...la inminencia de la bestia gestando... qué Jazztel abrió las puertas y se vieron gacebos fuera había observado que la ojos de ellos ya estaban transformados y Wes sintió un escalofrío. Anaïs recordó que Tilly era la primera en transformarse igual que Simón Nick dejo sus gafas y se quitó la chaqueta la luz de la luna entraba a raudales Jazztel señaló los gacebos Selene. Se pudo de pie emocionadas casi y Rick le hizo a Wes un gesto para que se apartara.  
-Se que tienes curiosidad pero déjalos...**

**no podía dar crédito a lo que veía minutos después espiando por entre las telas de los gacebos ahora podía diferenciarlos a todos Anaïs sonrío cargando al pequeño Tyrone este era aún muy joven para transformarse tan rápido era los filmo con su teléfono oyendo consejo s de Selene. Rick río:  
-No estás en un zoológico privado**

**Los lobos se acercaron a Rick gruñendo**

'**Mi novia gruñe y que ¿ve…**

**Tlly se alejó pero sus ojos pardos se fijaron en Selene ella sintió pro un segundo que ese vida dentro suyo quiso salir a la luz de la luna y hacia los de su especie. Se reclino en el hombro de Jazz.**

**-ya pase por eso… lo había olvidado, cada transformación-Jazz recordó su niñez y miro a lo lejos**

**Y sus collares? Wes lo preguntó inocente . Jazz sonrió " ya los recuperare hizo un guio a Anaïs que reflejó la blanca luna en sus negros y cansados ojos Wes lo vio corretear, los hombres de Edgar miraban de lejos su asombro era notorio pero no abandonaron la postura de su trabajo, todos se preguntaron como entre esas magnificas criaturas podía surgir una bestia. Wes de distrajo hasta que uno de ellos mordió el dobladillo e su impecable pantalón. **

**Eh!**

**Ric rio al verlo arrastrado por el césped, se trataba de Borja advirtió**

**-Ven aquí veremos si en dos patas eres tan gracioso!**

**la voz de Wes fue una falta amenaza y el resto lo rodeo**

**Rick se alejó un poco hacia las mujeres notando que al menos no les temia un buen aliado. Los lobos acamparían en los gacebos preparados, Rick dejo sus ropas cercas. La última noche de luna, un milagro en medio d tanto horror un hechizo de luna. Los lobos se permitieron un leve coro de aullidos bajo la ventana de Selene una música de arrullo no solo para ella, sino un llamado, para la sangre por nacer, para el líder lejano o no…. La noche es para los lobos**

11

_ Según una leyenda escandinava a la diosa del sol le es difícil cabalgar y es devorada por el lobo Sköl y reemplazada por su hermano la luna Hati para que así se cumpla el ciclo del día según manda el dios Fenrir padre de Hati lobo de la luna y de Sköl lobo del sol_

Casi si… si así era la leyenda pero los nombres le eran confusos eso era imperdonable en el.- si su abuelo lo oyera pero un poco de calor no le vendría mal…no de repente se preguntó cómo era el nombre de esa muchacha ni lo recordaba ya la bestia devoraba sus recuerdos amorfo arrebatado exaltado solo tenía un fin la venganza abuelo se interponía en su camino. Darren más que la bestia estaba hecha de girones de odio, puñados de soledad, sobras de cariño caricias de rayos de luna, nada bueno ni siquiera para un animal. Ultima noche de la bestia pensó luego liberaría al bueno y tímido Darren al muchacho que solo buscaba a su abuelo. El brillo de la luna era su amante, no, no recordaba a esa muchacha ni la noche de lujuria no recordó eso… ni las consecuencias, ni le preocupaban no hay que llamar al lobo porque solo el eco es lo que se tiene por respuesta….

Luna nueva trae niño, luna llena una niña… seria cierto Anaïs lo canturreaba meciendo al pequeño Tyrone inquieto, para él las correrías nocturnas quedaban atrás sabiéndose ahora humano se comportaba como tal dejaba de observar sus bracitos desnudos de pelo y de buscar esa cola renegrida que ocultaba su hocico del viento y el frio. Todos bebían allí abajo el cómodo en su cuna ni oía la música las risas, todos ocultos bajos mascaras a veces de buen gusto otras no Wes se esmeró en que cada detalle fuera cuidado ponche color rojo o verde putrefacción, accesorios para el terror, fuera la negra oscuridad Rick hizo una seña a Jazz gras sus gafas oscuras Selene había permanecía atenta expectante a los jardines. Juro que hasta hubiera aullado pero tras ese disfraz abultado de bruja ocultaba el otro disfraz el que Saskia tenía también de una dama antigua. La manada aguardaba por eso Tilly en un traje negro hacia relucir los falsos huesos de su esqueleto al caminar rumbo a una de los patios internos. Tina levanto el tul negro de su traje de bruja y siguió a Borja vestido como un elfo que al fin se sentó en uno de los sofás y resoplo su pelo era menos caluroso y menos rojo. Tina se sentó en sus rodillas Nick y Saskia se unieron a la manada ella lucía un peinado alto estaba más pálida y lucia realmente como el fantasma de una dama antigua, Nick se quitó su falsa joroba y robo un poco de refresco de la copa allí dejada, seria arriesgados. Comenzó Nick y los ojos de los lobos se enfocaron en el cómo sabiendo el final de la idea. Jazz había desconectado las cámaras, las puertas de las rejas estaban abiertas y las alarmas anuladas Rick lo confirmo llegando vestido con su traje negro, se quitó las gafas y guardo su telefoneo pasando una mano por su escaso cabello ahora brillante y prolijo. Miro a cada uno de los lobos

"·los lobos no tienen rey "recordó Rick la ley de la selva triste hizo un guiño a Tilly que se sentó en sus rodillas... Selene tenía bajo ese vestido de bruja otro similar al de Saskia por si deseaba parecer al menos una humana. Muy romántico pensó Rick justo para un encuentro amoroso….Borja iba a protestar por su disfraz cuando Wes llegó despojándose de su máscara de nácar, lucia majestuoso según el y amaba ser "El fantasma de la Opera" uno más de esa mascarada llena de fenómenos. Todo un triunfo del pret a porter. Las fotografías de Selene eran un éxito allí exhibidas sin duda la próxima temporada marcaria una tendencia. El observó su costoso reloj" la hora del diablo si así estará en su punto culminante las 3 am. Las 5 am es la hora del lobo pero las 3 am es la hora en la que suceden extraños sucesos y se despierta alarmado por algo sobrenatural. Jo, jo" Wes notó que los lobos lo miraban fijamente "que son ustedes unas bestias que ignoran de fenómenos naturales…" Rick lo palmeo en la rodilla:

-cierto y ya que tu eres tan inteligente nosotros nos iremos a dormir temprano aquí dentro de la casa no en los gacebos.

Wes miró allí mientras todos se ponían de pie. Una extraña idea todos ellos eran extraños incluso Rick, Wes notó que Platón había estado debajo de la mesa durante todo el tiempo la fiesta era lejana para el que solo olfateo a los lejos a los primeros invitados que lo tomaron como parte del cotillos y luego relego su comida hacia un sitio más calmo. Por descontado que no oía el bullicio y la música y pasaría allí toda la noche.

-Esta fiesta es genial y no importa otra opinión Jazz está conforme con mi trabajo y me presenta, esto es lo mío Platón si señor las cámaras de televisión y demás que ya se retiraron pero la noticia es lo más destacado socialmente.

Jazz lo halló acariciando a Platón y notó :"con que ya eres uno más de la manada" con ese atuendo de vendas pegadas a su espectacular cuerpo todo la favorecía, el dolor había desaparecido Wes quiso ponerse de pie pero ella le indico con un gesto que descansara, lo felicito nuevamente y luego Platón se volteo hacia ella: había golpeteado el piso de madera con unos impecables zapatos de plataforma un truco que le enseño Aiko el sentía las vibraciones, el animal labio ese rostro ahora prefecto sin huellas del ataque, un noble y hermoso animal el lobo. Casi vegetariano noto Wes como un insulto Platón era un cachorro maltratado por cazadores furtivos así lo hallo Aiko y la manada le enseño todo lo que sabía con respecto a su instinto además de practicar con el curas y leer patrones hormonales. Wes se asombró y le pregunto a ella misma como lograba ocultar a la manada, era normal para jaz Simón era un niño lobo pero era su hermano lo fue todo para ella en medio de juegos y simulaciones. La bestia fue la única alteración a la paz.

-Darren...

-más bien Emaús sospecho que el tío abuelo de Darren siguiera vivo a pesar de esa máquina infernal todo sería más calmo. Califico ella- la bestia potencio otra cosa no las cualidades del lobo su erros creo q la bestia. Con esa base, con Darren solo se podía crear un asesino…. Olvídalo el resto de la fiesta ocupare de Selene no te separes de ella.

La manada había abandonado ella sonrió anímate la luna nos sonríe" la última frase de Jazz lo intrigó más aún, la manada decidió recostarse temprano aún restaban momentos de diversión hasta lectura de cartas más espectro s y juegos y algunos beodos que se resistían a marcharse pero Selene permanecía en el estudio sus pies se hincharon y regresó luego de una sienta, se sentó en una de las escaleras alejada de los juerguistas y Wes se le unió acomodando los zapatos que ella dejara a un lado-

-Lo que sea ...son zapatos incómodos. Se disculpó él. Y esa gordura de bruja disimula pero te sienta bien, Saskia hizo más que bien en pedir un disfraz igual al suyo para ti te favorece y nadie te vera ya. Nadie te reconoció pero si todos aplaudieron las fotos de la campaña de moda.

Selene sonó distante, había sido una época fácil añorada. Le pidió que caminara y se divirtiera, el pequeño bebé bobo estaba tranquilo hoy dentro suyo. Lugo suspiro última noche de luna llena hizo una seña hacia Jazz

-Mírala la reina de la noche el centro de atención una gran mujer no la califiques de superficial y frívola ella de niña debía defender el horror sin ser descubierto. Mintió, robo comida, invento historias, es tan fuerte como la mordida de un lobo…una leona.

Si que lo era Wes no pudo hallar una descripción mejor. Le pidió a ella que volviera a la fotografía. Tal vez. Selene jugó con esa nariz de bruja que tenía en sus manos Wes juró que sus ojos se ponían rojos , él mismo debió de admitir que estaba cansado, ya no había casi invitados allí. Ella rio: debía dolerle las mejillas de sonreír siempre.

-la primera regla social: verte esplendido.

-Ve circula bebe algo…

Wes lanzó una risita mordaz vamos Selene no soy tan tonto Jazz m pidió e te cuidara y no dejare ese salón por Simón o a quien sea llega a este salón Rick me despedazara y sin ayuda de garras ni colmillos!

-me expondría yo en este estado además e cuidarme soy un lobo ve

aún dudando Wes suspiró en paz. solo un par de palabras y se alejo miro el reloj madrugada suspiro no había nadie allí .luego se alejo. Jazz lo halló en uno de los salones, Wes había pedido de vista a Selene pero estaba solo preguntó por ella

-la segui su disfraz... estaba subiendo las escaleras y fue Saskia no?

Jazz se puso en alerta corrió las cortinas de ese mascullo un nombre

Simon

Jazz lo detenía y lo sujetó de un brazo para que Wes no avansara. Selene fue hacia el jardín y Wes sintió mano femenina los presionar al igual que una garra. no había ya nadie mas allí ni un solo invitado, ni camareros ni curiosos

Sólo la luna que obligaba al sol a desperezarse

Selene sintió el césped bajo sus pies desnudos con su cabello en alto su vestido blanco y su andar se asemejaba a un fantasma que se adentro en el bosque aún cubierto pro sombras. El único destello que opaco esa luz fue el que se escapo de aquellos collares sujetos por una garra. A un lado un cuerpo animal yacia

-Simon

Selene lo dijo mas con esperanza que con compasión.

Simón alzo su otra garra apartándola .

El último rayo de luna flotó ligero y Simón regresó a su cuerpo en medio de una dramática convulsión-sus orejas desaparecieron su feroz hocico sus pelos y su figura deforme , todo, dejó paso al cuerpo de Simón cubierto apenas presa de su desmayo. Selene le acerco la ropa a un lado que él vestía en el había cargado como un último intento de conservar su humanidad. Luego lo tomo de la mano que aún temblaba, Selene lloraba l igual que Simón

-la luna para los dos

Simón se vistió tan rápido como pudo acarició el vientre de Selene que cayó de rodillas en el césped junto a el. La luna nos dio la espalda…

Si volviera a nacer pediría se la luan para darte vida dejó escapar Selene con voz entrecortada.

-Regresa Nick puede aislar a la bestia mírame, mira lo que hemos logrado tu y yo en mi.

-cuando la luna me llame esta máscara humana caerá ón acarició ese rostro femenino sufriente.

Piensa en mi y en este niño…

-porque pienso en él me alejo, atraería a Darren la bestia a Emaús, resiste Selene será un corto tiempo

Selene sintió que Simón la besaba, si el hombre no el lobo o la bestia, la vida en su interior lo descubrió también "no será para siempre y sabrás de mi aunque no me tengas junto a ti…"

ellos dos seguían tomados de la mano cuando Wes dejó escapar casi en un quejidos. "es realmente Simón ¿porque no vas con ellos Jazz? para eso era la fiesta no…"no Jazz se recostó en la ventana ocultando lágrimas , esta fiesta no era para mi ni para ellos los lobos si para Selene y Simón.

Wes le acercó un pañuelo desechable gentilmente y susurró:

-Simón quédate los lobos te necesitan…¿Cómo es que los lobos no lo presienten?

-Quien dice que no? Desafió Jazz

Señaló las ventanas d e las habitaciones.

Efectivamente Simón también vio con ojos nublados a su manada despojada de sus disfraces observando la conmovedora escena. Saskia sostenía al niño Nick la abrazaba, en otra de las ventana Borja y tina contenían sus lagrimas intentando sonreírle y Rick sujetaba a Tilly para que no corriera a su encuentro Platon desde su escondite había alzado su hocico para aullar pero se contuvo. Al ver el moreno rostro de Anaïs ya junto a Ja Wes Simón le entregó los collares a Selene.

-tu sabes que regresaré… únicamente tu haces que la luna brille tanto como el sol

Simón beso la frente de Selene. "mira a la luna y me veras" le rogo Simón simon sacudió su mano para que ella lo soltara y se perdió en el bosquecillo que daba a la salida .Selene estaba tan conmovida por la despedida que solo observó esos collares como si su mano fuera luna garra "elegi tenerte a ti porque renuncie a lo demás…."

Grimorio gramática se creía de l magia, Emaús repitió eso en su cerebro como un mantra. Permanecía sentado la cabeza la ardía, estaba en un vuelo de primera clase, no mas cielo no ni luna ni sol, nada recordaba sus archivos, cada detalle de su carrera como antropólogo e historiador esos crímenes …investigados junto a lun par de hombres buenos hombres sin pecado ¿Dónde podía ocultarse la bestia? Ambas…Simón una bestia Darrens seria astuto en buscar un aliado pero …Donde se oculta la luna? Un hombre lobo sigua a su manada. Son manada no? Y esos jóvenes modernos tan astutos como su doble lobuno, no… había hasta hombres lobos tallado en huesos de ballena locuras primitivas, culturas. Templos solares con sacrificios humanos.. Inglaterra plagada de leyendas, laberintos. Las maldiciones de los godos los barbaros, … unos cúmulos historias de tribus barbaridades. Leyendas mas de una vez pensó en hallar respuestas en ellos. Emaús se había sentido como en el laberinto de Minotauro. No el era un ser pensante no recuriria a balas de plata el podía con esto solo ni siquiera pensaba en esa maquina para revertir el efecto de la bestia. Como deshacerse de este engendro anti natural. Los lobos o tendía trampas, los hombre si. Emaús contaba esperaba que la luna llena llegara, él no era un cazador furtivo y cobarde no un asesino, los lobos cazaban en manada, esta manada humana había olvidado esa ley natural. La hermandad aunque fuera para un sangriento hecho. Los lobos humanos había preferido dividirse y perder a los cazadores, per estaban quebrados, Emaús sonrió "menos lobos irán en banda aunque sean de la misma manada"

La sangre se le hizo espuma las aletas de su hocico oscilaron la bestia festejaba su última noche de luna llena si así el poder ir tras sus enemigos con un mascullo inocente. Darren movía las mandíbulas en forma rítmica al sonido de la música de fondo que se oía en su televisor, una fiesta…. Jazz era lista, por allí debían de estar los lobos claro veía los ecos de ese evento social, la fiesta pasada y los reconocía tras sus disfraces, tan desagradables como su aspecto humano. Repentinamente a Darren a la bestia mas bien. Se le ocurrió que Aiko podía seguir interesada en la bestia, porque después de todo ella misma había ocultado a la manada la existencia de esa máquina maravillosa. Un rayo de luna esperanzadora en medio de tanto auto encierro. A Darren le preocupaba ese repentino apoyo a los lobos, loyo vagamente el revuelto en redes sociales, mas adeptos tontos. Pero aquella muchacha la que conociera un par de años atrás tan insistente… otra cosa…

Ese cuerpo robado, esas hierbas ese burdo e infantil intento de alguien de volverse lobo, o bestia, esta olisqueo con desprecio el exterior d le ventana donde el paisaje nocturno era mas que apacible, solo

Humanos un ritual de transformación, un sujeto acorde pero… la bestia se volvía dubitativa seria posible …si porque no transformar en hombres lobos y de allí ala bestia el podría ayudar, la bestia entendía de cooperación mutua hasta podría llevar consigo esa maquina infernal, la cual no lograba recordar en su cabeza. Un muchacho tenaz… por eso esa muchacha se intereso en el, ah! La recordar otra vez, ella misma debía de advertirles si la reconocía, ella advirtió en redes sociales"Acaben con esto es peligros ustedes ignoran que realmente existen lobos y hombres lobos peor aún .. esto es peor aún…" eso perturbaba su conciencia su yo, su alma. Porque no buscarla tal vez… no peor aún mejor sería que Darren diera de baja aquella casilla de correo electrónico y se retirara ya del mundo de los humanos definitivamente!

la luna es gratis en la oscura noche de los condenados a la muerte.. o a la vida!

FIN

. INDICE

PAG

PROLOGO. 1

CAPITULO 1. 5

CAPÍTULO 2. ' 21

CAPÍTULO 3. 33

CAPÍTULO 4. 45

CAPÍTULO 5. 71

CAPITULO 6. , 92

CAPÍTULO 7. 99

CAPITULO 8. 122

CAPITULO 9. 144

CAPÍTULO 10. 164

CAPÍTULO 11. 190

207


End file.
